Fusion
by Weighty Panda
Summary: From a deadly twist to the fight in Wave country a new Naruto is born. This is the story of the events that follow from there, for better or worse. Told from the Wave arc onwards, will slowly move away from the original storyline.
1. Introduction Arc: Chapter 1

Hey frist fanfic  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 1

Naruto watched as the blood dripped from the sharp points of the claws a few of which still had small shreds of fabric clinging to them; tracing them back to the bloodied fingers and hand that held them and continuing upwards onto the stained fabric of an orange jacket he was surprised to note that they seemed to be his claws.

Returning to watching the crimson liquid dripping from them, following it's journey downwards he found himself looking down on the tattered remains of a torn battle gown that barely covered the ripped flesh from which blood was steadily oozing, out of what only moments before had been a perfectly normal stomach.

Trying to clear his head he shook it violently from side to side sending droplets of blood outwards from his face and hair, he sucked in a deep breath refocusing on the sight below him that was right he had been fighting, why couldn't he remember, he had needed something he knew that much, what was it he needed what was it...

**"Revenge" **

A dark voice dripping with malice echoed the word through his mind, cutting across all other thoughts.

That was it, the figure below him had killed Sasuke when the teme had decided to suddenly go and save him.

He started as he heard a ragged breath being drawn, tearing his gaze away from the mess that he had created, moving it up towards the source of the sound he realized that he hadn't taken his revenge yet, the missing nin below him was still alive steeling himself he pulled back his already bloodied hand of claws while barring his fang like canines emitting a low growl and prepared to end it.

As his hand began its journey through the air to the exposed pale throat of his victim, the missing nins head fell to the side and he watched as the pure white mask that conceded there features already cracked from his earlier enraged blows, slipped to the side reveling the face beneath it.

"Yyyou how?! Why?!" The storm of red charka that had been surrounding Naruto and influencing his thoughts faltered, as a surge of emotions swept through his mind casting a sea of doubt at his actions upon him.

His hand stopped and fell back to his side as his mind whirled with the new information.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun." The words were only whispered yet they carried across the damp misty air to Naruto, with them came a weak cough which spilt blood that splattered up out of the ninjas mouth to taint the pale skin around it.

"Haku…" Naruto's voice seemed to break as he spoke.

What had been simple moments before had suddenly become all to much for him to handle, he was meant to be avenging his teammate that had been easy, but in doing so he had put someone, who although he had only meet a few days prior he had shared a bond of friendship with that he had fail to receive from other people his own age, to the brink of death with his attempts at delivering vengeance, Haku the other boy had known his pain all to well, the pain of loneliness.

"…Why?" He managed to gasp out as his voice seemingly failed him, he felt betrayed was this the same as all the other so called friends he had made who had gone on to only stab him in the back sometime even literally, his mind started to cloud with darkness as his thoughts darkened.

"You should understand.." Haku paused wincing clearly it was causing him great pain to manage to talk.

"….Zabuza-sama, he saved me from there hatred the loneliness, would you not do the same if someone who you held precious asked you to?"

Looking down into Haku's slowly dulling brown eyes that held the same timeless pain that his own did, Naruto remembered what he had said about precious people when the two of them had meet before this all took place in the forest.

It all made sense now strange as it seemed he understood and could even feel jealous of Haku, having that kind of attention and guidance that he yearned for but had never received.

If one person had saved him from his hell what would he have done for them?

What wouldn't he have done for them?

People had been there for him the 3rd, Iruka, Teuchi and Ayame and more recently his team, but not like Zabuza had for Haku, looking down on the body below him he suddenly realized that in killing Haku he would be not only ending his life and dreams but destroying the bond he had with Zabuza did he have that right?

Shrill chirping disturbed his thoughts as a sound like that of one thousand birds in song cut though the mist filled air around them.

Bringing his gaze back up away from Haku's he looked over towards the sound, to see the shrouded form of Kakashi standing a short distance away from them, hunched over as charka circled around him seeming to arc up to concentrate on his left hand that was held at the wrist by his right, as more charka was gathered lighting formed and seemed to dance seeking escape from his upwards facing palm.

Glancing across to where Kakashi was facing he caught sight of another figure that had to be Zabuza he was being disabled and held down by a large pack of dogs all varying in sizes, which had bitten onto various points of his body leaving him wide open for Kakashi to finish off.

Violent coughing filled the air as Haku tried to force his injured body to move.

"Protect Zabuza-sama, protect Zabuza-sama…." He was muttering this mantra over and over as he struggled to rise, locking eyes with Haku Naruto realized what he had to do, steeling himself again he pushed Haku back down onto the ground and pressed on past him moving forward.

As he did this, Kakashi started to move as well swinging the bright blue crackling lighting wrapped around his left hand backwards, with a cry of.

"**Raikiri**."

They both ran towards the immobilized form of Zabuza.

Forcing more charka to his legs Naruto shot in-between the two figures trying to intercept before it was too late.

As the shrill chirping of his prized jutsu faded away into the mist leaving the smell of charred flesh assaulting his nose though the mask that covered the lower half of his face, above which held eyes open wide in shock as the three black tomes in one spun rapidly round the pupil, Kakashi just stood there frozen at what was now where his target of Zabuzas chest had been moments before.

A cough followed by a splatter of blood hitting him in the face shook him out of his trance like state to be able to look up at the face of his gennin student who's once brilliant blue eyes where now fading as they focused down at the arm of his sensei that had been impaled through his chest with the ease of a hot knife through butter.

Trying to get a grip of himself he brought his right hand up to support Narutos weight as he carefully removed his hand from the orange clad boys chest, placing him down on the cold unforgiving surface of the bridge below, tears began to flow from his uncovered sharingan eye.

This couldn't of happened not this not to him he had so much he needed to teach the boy so much to tell him he was supposed to be the next Hokage like his father before him.

Chuckling reached Kakashi's ears over his own thoughts and then full blown manic laughter, that erupted from the jutsus original target.

"Well done Haku you truly are a worthy tool turning an enemy to our cause and so saving me and ending an enemy's life you never cease to amaze me my tool." Zabuza praised Haku, who had now managed to stand and started to move over holding his mangled stomach to were the other three where.

"No..." Haku started coughing up more blood.

"...I didn't want him to… not him he is like me… he…" Tears began to follow down his face as he stumbled forward to Narutos side.

"Don't be pathetic you have no need for feelings, you are my weapon to use as I see fit remember what you promised me, now heal yourself and help me finish off Kakashi so we can complete the miss-"

He was cut off as Haku who had finally reach the still form of the blonde ninja collapsed down next to him with a thud, hands beginning to glow with charka as he attempted to perform a medical jutsu on the boys ruining chest, all the while tears continued to fall, as with his own body beginning to fail him he poured out the last ounce of his charka desperately attempting to right this wrong.

"Haku what do you think your doing?! Heal yourself not the boy he is of no use." As Zabuza finally managed to rid himself of the dogs clamped to him, throwing a kunai into the scroll that held them to this world dispelling them back to there realm he grabbed out trying to stop Haku, only to find himself being thrown to the floor by a massive blow to the side of his head curtsey of Kakashi.

Desperate Kakashi spun back around focusing on Haku.

"Can you help him?" But even as the words left his mouth he had to watch as Haku swayed then fell forward onto Narutos chest hands still glowing in there vain attempt to save him.

Naruto felt cold very cold, he couldn't see though if that was because it was dark or just from his eyes failing him he couldn't tell, he felt a tugging sensation and looking around the never ending dark he saw a trail of light green charka descending towards him slowly fighting its way through the void.

He found himself reaching out to it, stretching to feel its warmth and suddenly his eyes seemed to re-open and he was back on the bridge looking down at the pain in his chest that seemed to be duller than he remembered it he saw Haku lying on him his expression blank eyes lifeless as the green charka flickered then faded away from the tips of his hands.

But even Hakus sacrifice wasn't enough Naruto could already feel himself being called back to the cold embrace of the void it was just too cruel he couldn't die here there was so much he had to do his dreams the promises he had made to other people, as the world slowly faded back to darkness all of a sudden a deep growling filled his mind and then everything turned red.

On the outside Kakashi watched as the charka faded away from Haku's hands and then Naruto's eyes went dull as life momentarily rekindled slid from them, as he went to move back towards them Naruto's eyes shot back open no longer there usually bright blue this time slitted and red the eyes of an animal the eyes of a fox he remembered those eyes well.

Kakashi froze and as he did a wall of red rose up surrounding both of the boys encasing them away from him and Zabuza, he remembered the feel of that charka he felt like he was suffocating as waves of it rolled across the bridge pushing away the mist that still lingered.

'_Is the seal broken?_' He thought desperately as the horrible red charka continued to wash over him he came to a conclusion he would have to somehow stop this, a disaster like 13 years ago could not be repeated anywhere.

"Zabuza are fight is over this is more important than both are missions."

As Zabuza turned to look over Kakashi could see the look of fear caused by the charka in his eyes that was no doubt mirrored in his own.

As he went to speak again to ask for help a scream of pain like none he had ever heard rang out catching his words in his throat effectively silencing him, then as he watched the spiraling sea of red raced upwards only to fall back onto its middle as the voice broke off screaming seemingly breaking from the pain and the charka dissipated being pulled in as it did flowing back into the form of someone who could now be seen lying motionless on the ground, the bridge around the figure was torn and burnt from the furious assault it had been under.

But as Kakashi moved to investigate he was again stopped this time by a new voice ringing across the bridge.

"So the so called demon of the mist has failed again, truly pathetic it's fortunate that I had already planned to terminate your contract after this anyway." Now that the mist had cleared a new group had arrived.

In front of an armed force of at least 100 men stood a small man dressed in a dark business suit one arm recently broken in a cast the other clasping a wooden walking stick in front of him it was he who had addressed the rest of the bridge.

"Now that you have failed I think its time I finished off this job myself it must be true that if you want something done right you have to do it yourself." The voice oozed with deceit and cruelty.

"Gatuo you slimeball I should have known you would have planned this I will get you for this mark my words." Zabuza paused in his rant to turn back to face Kakashi and continued in a much calmer sadder voice.

"You were right are fight is over, I have lost the only thing I cared about for a cause that was not mine own or his." Turning back to Gatuo and his army he finished, his voice falling to a deathly whisper by the end.

"Take your kids and leave here all I want is to protect Haku's body and get revenge on this scum that killed him." Kakashi paused Zabuza was already wounded and although there were no ninja among this Gatuo's men, even with charka to perform his jutsu it would be a hard task without it would just be suicide.

"Go dammit I will deal with this scum." Laughter greeted his statement.

"One man defeat an army don't make me laugh." Gatuo paused for dramatic effect before smiling sickeningly.

"Finish him."

As the men started there run towards the still form of Zabuza he just chuckled darkly, before hefting his Zanbato up from the ground beside him and running to meet them, a maniacal smile on his lips as he did.

That day a legend was born of a man who used his own life and with it defeated an army and killed a tyrant saving a country that was not his own and in doing so becoming a hero in the eyes of the people and hopefully finally finding peace.

* * *

Don't know if or when i will do the next chapter depends if people actually think its worth it really


	2. Introduction Arc: Chapter 2

Second chapter, i've decided that the frist few chapters will be a introduction to the main story. Enjoy  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 2

Drip….drip….drip…. it was constant and irritating, combine that with the pain in his body and the otherwise at peace boy was starting to get annoyed at the sound that was affecting his much needed rest.

Finally having enough he cracked open his eyes with the intent of turn off the tape or whatever else was causing the annoying sound, that failing he could always smash it.

As his eyes opened he found himself alone seemingly looking upwards into total darkness, assuming it was night he stayed still waiting patiently for his eyes to adjust to the dark so he could move towards the sound and hopefully end it's existance and go back to his resting.

Slowly his eyes seemed to manage to draw more light from the surroundings and still looking up the first thing he saw was his own breath as it misted the air in front of him and as his vision extended to past that he found himself staring through the gloom at what seemed to be a network of pipes.

In fact from what he could tell by tilting his head they covered the walls and the ceiling running up and down what he had now established as a hallway of some kind.

'_Did I die?_'

He tried to think back but to what happened but his head hurt and his vision started to swim, forcing himself to sit-up causing him to intake a sharp breath as pain raced up and down the length of his body, he took in the hallway it was dark and cold made mostly of the twisting metal pipes that seemed to be damp with moister even the air felt heavy with it while the floor underneath him was cold and hard.

'_Where am I?_'

As he felt the pain caused by sitting up start to dull back to what it was before, which was still he had to admit very painful, he pushed himself to his feet causing yet more pain to race up and down his body, gods it felt like he had be ripped apart dropped in a blender and shoved back together again at least twice.

Gritting his teeth he managed to stagger over to the nearest wall and use it to steady himself.

Looking left to right he tried to decide on a direction to go in.

From what he could tell the dripping sound was coming from down the hallway to his right and the whole tunnel itself seemed to be slanting that way making it slightly downhill as well, that was a good enough reason for it to be first choice for direction.

So slowly he began his journey down into a steadily thickening mist.

He had walked for what seemed like forever, quite a few times he considered turning back and heading the other way but for some reason he was drawn to keep going, feet dragging through the strangely luke warm water which was coming just up to his knees and that now covered the leveled out floor.

Well he reasoned at least he knew what was causing the dripping sound water falling from the heavy mist that condensed on the pipes above fell to the water below making the sound echo down the tunnel, there was little he could do about stopping it though.

While he walked onwards it seemed to be getting warmer to, the air felt like it was smothering him closing in around him forcing him to breathe in increasing amounts of water from it, as he felt like it was becoming to much and his resolve about this direction crumbled, he began to feel faint and with a half fall half stumble forward the mist ended suddenly.

As he took in deep grateful breaths of the clear air he slowly raised his face from looking down into the water, rising up out of the murky water directly in front of him where tall imposing bars of a golden colored metal that stood vertically from floor to ceiling baring the way forward and on the central one a lock joining what he realized were now two half's of a great gate together with a piece of paper with the kanji for seal on it.

He could see something lurking in the dark behind the bars he move closer trying to make it out.

The room he was in began to shake almost like the very foundations of the place were being rocked, while a great rumbling sound penetrated the air around him.

Red silted eyes burst into life from behind the bars, freezing him to the spot as a set of white fangs shone from the dark as the beast's mouth was opened and a great roar coupled with a wave of foul feeling charka swept over him pushing him back and nearly driving him down into the water logged floor below.

As the roar echoed away down the hall carrying the mist behind him with it a deep dark voice cut through the air.

"**Finally my jailor graces my humble abode; I was starting to think this day would never come although I admit that the circumstances of your being here are less than ideal."**

The voice itself was enough to make his stomach turn and his already weak and pain filled muscles trembled in fear, gasping in a breath as he realized just what the creature before him was he forced a question from his mouth.

"Yyoouu... you're the Kyuubi aren't you?"

**"Hahaha not wasting time I see, yes brat I am the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune the most powerful and feared being ever to walk this earth, now ask the questions your dieing to ask and after that we have something to discuss incase your yet to notice it."**

Demon it might have been but at least he could get some answers, well he hoped so.

"Where is this? How am I here? Am I dead?" His voice trailed off with the last question leaving it to hang in the now charka laden air air.

**"Hmmm well this place would be your mind… cheery huh and the second two are connected you are here because currently you have fallen into a coma like state to help with my healing due to what has happened to your body so no your not dead."**

After thinking this over he answered simply.

"Thankyou"

**"What was that?"**

"You saved me without your healing me I would be dead and over the years I would have died many times from those other attempts at my life, so thankyou."

**"Fool you thank me, did you forget I am the very reason your pathetic village hates you looks down on you the very reason they want you dead." **

At that reminder of the past he tried so desperately to suppress, the head of the boy fell slightly forward to look down at the rippling water below him eyes clouding over as memory's of his horrible past sprang unbidden to his minds eye.

He watched as he was chased down the streets by mobs with torches, as he hid desperately in a dumpster as two men with knifes already stained with his blood searched laughing all the while looking for him.

Then the worst ones of all as people gained his trust in attempts to kill him.

Tears started to fall as he watched his father bring a knife down to kill his mother then turn eyes dancing with flames of madness to finish him as well, only to die ice forming from nowhere to rip the mans body apart as he approached.

Shaken from his dark memory lane by this last one he looked up again at the terrible eyes of the demon lord through the bars of the gate that held him.

He could see its colossal maw of sharp white fangs now twisted into some kind of triumphant smirk.

"**Ah so the fusion has already started interesting, I had predicted it would take much longer but then again the human body is not really something I am very familiar with."**

He panicked the fox was trying to escape to finish what it started 13 years ago he knew it, the bastard was taking over his body anger flared from within him as he yelled out.

"FUSION what the hell are you doing to me fox-teme, whatever it is I won't let you get out." As he yelled this he steeled his body for the attempt that was no doubt being made on it.

"**Watch your mouth child I may be trapped in here but have no doubt I could make your life a living hell, as for what I did it was necessary for both are survivals, my death is something that I will not allow to pass and if you… as you humans seem to be fond of doing care, the boy that you fought will also be alive… in a sense."**

"So then these… these must be Haku's memories, which means then that I'm fusing with him... why? What good would that do?"

**"For one it was the only way with all the damage you suffered to keep you alive, though due to me being within you forcing the change it has caused you to be a sort of main body even at this very moment you are finishing absorbing this Haku into you. As it is Haku will exist within you as well, not like I do but as an actual part, like two becoming one this is what caused the sharing of memories you experienced as at the moment your subconscious is joining to his now that your physical bodies are finishing fusing."**

It seemed to pause before continuing, to allow the boy now established as whatever you would call a Naruto/Haku to register what it meant and notice that the pains that had been racing through his body where beginning to cease, while his headache began to grow worse.

**"Even better I have managed to take the better traits you both had and combine them in doing so eliminating some of your more..." **What was the polite way to tell his container he was pathetic.

** "Glaring weaknesses."**

The more Narutoish side of his forming personality bristled at that comment, as if he had weaknesses he was going to be Hokage, glaring up at the fox he waited for an explanation that had better be good or else he would… Well he would do something that's for sure.

**"For starters this will grant you a kekkei Genkai ability the Hyuoton, which I have seen fit to improve slightly to reduce the risks it carried to the user. You will also not need to waste time learning to activate or use it something which is extremely difficult, as you will already have all the techniques and manipulation skills from the years of training that were put into its development, your physical changes will make you more graceful, taller and faster and the skills in fighting and other techniques that Haku had will all be yours, also I have improved your charka system by using his, making yours more effective so it will be easier to control your charka at no cost to you amount wise."**

"Oh." That was kind of a lot to take in especially since his head was starting to hurt more now as years of information on the life his other half had lived piled into it, at least his body had stopped hurting though, so he guessed that meant the physical side of things was over at least.

"Will I look much different? I mean will people know who I am still?"

Even a demon like the Kyuubi could understand that comment and detect the fear in the boy's voice,

'_What if he looked even more like a fox?_' The boys mind panicked.

The people would no doubt shun him further and his secret could end up being revealed to his own age group leading to more possible heart break and rejection for him.

In as gentle a tone as possible well for a monster fox anyway the Kyuubi replied.

**"See for yourself kit though your fears are unfounded, I have even taken away those whisker marks that show you as my container, it was not my intention to mark you allowing people to seek you out and over the years you've suffered enough for it."**

Now looking down to the water that had stilled enough to reflect his image back to him, he could see his hair was longer and a darker shade of blonde his bangs going down to just cover his eyes at the front while at the back it was touching his shoulders.

It fell less spiky than before framing his face at the sides, his skin was a tad paler and as the fox had said his checks where indeed whisker-less.

His eyes had changed to; no longer there bright blue now an beautiful ocean like turquoise that seemed to be even more intense than there previous color.

He was still clad in a now too small for him orange jumpsuit, that was ripped and hanging off his frame.

He had to admit that overall it was a massive improvement, though a new wardrobe would be in order and with his head clearing he gave a small smirk, he knew just the place to go in and at the end of the day in all honesty this could be a great change for him.

He decided he would have to thank the fox for a demon he was proving to be very thoughtful, but before he could the fox chose to speak.

**"Ha save your thanks kit, though I thought you would like it."** He even managed to sound what proud of his work well smug about it anyway.

**"As the changes are complete you will be waking up any second now, I have no idea of the outcome of the battle though your body was being tended to in some way so that points towards a favorable outcome I would guess."**

His sudden answer shocked the now completed boy.

"Wait you can read my mind?! How long have you been able to do that?"

**"Always I could have interacted with you sooner but with you only finding out about me recently it wouldn't have done for you to of started hearing voices in your head, you would have just done something stupid." **

"I suppose that makes sense well thanks for everything anyway… no wait I still need to find out something why.. why..." His voice faltered the answer would be the very reason he had been so dammed in life.

"Why did you attack Konoha that night?"

The tone of the voice and the charka with it that answered scared Naruto more than anything before, as the evil red eyes lit up the area around him.

It was as if he had insulted the demon deeply, he felt completely crippled by the rawness of the energy that was given off, his breath caught in his throat causing him to retch violently.

**"That... is non of your concern, leave me NOW."**

With the final shout and a blast of burning red charka he was thrown backwards, as he flew through the air everything closed in getting darker and then nothing as he was forcibly ejected from his own mind.

* * *

So what do people think so far? Would like to know good bad whatever really.


	3. Introduction Arc: Chapter 3

Hey thanks those that reviewed this is chapter 3. This was out quick as i'm going off on hols all next week so won't be updating untill i get back i tried not to make it seem like i hurried this out but sorry if it seems that way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 3

He awoke with a start a cold sweat on his brow, sitting up gasping in air the last few moments with the kyuubi had left him quite shaken, he hadn't known you could even interact in your own mind let alone be forced to hurl by a demon fox in there.

Now recovered he had to smile it was true what people said you do learn something new everyday.

Taking in his surroundings he found himself on a futon back in the room he'd been staying in at Tazuna's house when they were there, all before that fateful trip to the bridge.

Sighing as he realized he would have a lot of explaining to do, he made a quick to-do list in his head, starting to reason out the easier ones.

Firstly he would need to find a way to explain his changes to the other members of his team and the population of Konoha as a whole, the awakening of a Kekkie Genkia seemed to sound like a good excuse but the fact that it was the same as Haku's would raise suspicions alone, though as he couldn't really think of anything better than that it would have to do.

Then there was the issue of what he would be calling himself, he wanted to be fair and at least take some part of Haku's name in his to allow him to live on as well, but that again would cause to much attention, something that he was desperate to avoid.

In the end he reasoned it would be best just to stick to being called Uzumaki Naruto, at least for the mean while.

He would need to be a leaf nin to still be able to become the Hokage, suddenly he realized something when he had thought of that it just didn't seem to be as important anymore, it was just a title a way to get people to notice him, what did he want to do what was his goal now?

He wasn't the same blonde boy that shouted about being the greatest ninja in the world, nor was he the brown haired one who served Zabuza what was his purpose, he decided to think of that later as he was confused at how to handle it at the minute.

While he was thinking of the other things that he needed to do and find out like the result of the bridge battle, he remembered then the terrible event's that had lead to all this but now with Haku's memories of the events as well, he knew Sasuke was thankfully fine.

He just hoped that it had remained that way after he lost consciousness and that the rest of his team were all right as well.

There was a knock at the door to the room, but before he could answer the door was pushed open and a head of spiky grey hair and the mostly covered face of his jonnin sensei moved into view.

"Yo, your finally awake then, about time really it's been 2 days since we brought you back here."

The mask of the man crinkled slightly as his one uncovered eye turned up into it's familiar U shaped eye smile, he went to continue but before he could Naruto cut across him.

"Before you ask anything sensei, there is something I must know." A understanding silence greeted his remark.

"What happened after I passed out, is everyone alright?" Kakashi paused slightly before giving an answer.

"Myself and the others are fine… Naruto?"

Naruto knew that he wanted to know who was he actually talking to but before he could stop himself he blurted out.

"And Zabuza-sama?" This question understandably caused Kakashi's one visible eye to widen slightly, but he answered anyway.

"I'm sorry but he died… would you like to know how?"

Unbearable misery flooded though Naruto's body, he had know something like this could have happened but it didn't help him feel any better, he felt himself choke on the breath in his throat.

So this he thought, this was what it felt like to lose someone truly precious, as he sobbed tears falling unchecked to the wooden floor below, he promised himself he would never have to experience this feeling again that he now realized would be his new goal, he would protect his precious people with the power he now had ensuring Haku's beliefs lived on, he would do anything to ensure they were safe that he swore.

As he fought to gain control of himself he looked up as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"You should know he died a hero's death and saved this country and for that both we and they will remember him always." Naruto nodded softly as he took deep breaths to calm himself, he would try not to let this affect him right now.

"Sensei." He looked up at Kakashi.

"I know it may seem strange but I am Naruto still, just a little different… I… I think I need to be alone right now, I will be back in a few hours ok?"

If his sudden request startled him Kakashi didn't let it show.

"Ok try to be here for dinner at 7." He turned and walked over to the doorway before stopping, as he apparently remembered something he had forgotten.

"And Naruto." Gaining back Naruto's attention who was now half in half out of the rooms window.

"Yes sensei?"

"Sasuke and Sakura haven't seen you yet, so can you avoid them I'm not sure how they would react, I have told them you where in a critical condition and only I could check on you, while your gone I will attempt to prepare them for you."

The thought of that worried Naruto so he had to ask.

"What… what are you going to tell them?" Striking a thinking pose Kakashi held it for a few seconds before saying.

"I don't know… err any idea's?" If Naruto could see his face he would have seen the sheepish grin that was now there, sweat dropping slightly he steadied himself as he nearly fell from the window in shock at his sensei's behaviour.

"Just saying that the changes where caused by the awakening of my Kekkie Genkia would work I decided."

"Yeah but you have to have one to say that Naruto."

"Who says I don't sensei who says I don't." And on that note he leapt gracefully away into the trees that surrounded the house.

-00000-

A short while later Naruto found himself coming out from the treeline which ended abruptly and onto the shoreline of the country of wave.

He was a little way from the main town now and knew this area well slowing slightly to confirm his location, he pushed off again landing on the waters surface with out hesitation and barely a ripple, he took off running towards where he knew that a small outcrop of rock protectively hidden in a dense layer of mist was, it was only a couple of hundred meters off the coast and about a mile down shore from his current location.

Arriving he flew through the mist that had caused him so much fear when he had first experienced the technique that caused it and been attacked by Zabuza from within it, now though he found a strange sense of comfort from being in it, he knew where he was he could sense his surroundings well, if he was to fight like this now he would have an advantage over all enemies even those with the mighty Sharingan, he had seen it could do little to help it's user with this.

Casting those thoughts aside he dove deeper, never hesitating he arrived quickly at his objective the small outcrop of rock that the mist effectively hid from view.

Disabling the traps that protected the entrance way quickly, he then made his way into the hideout jogging down the twisted corridors carved into the rock he went straight to Haku's, so now he realized his room.

It was a bit dull in its décor, with the small amounts of color coming from the flowers that he remembered had been collected what seemed to be a life time ago and placed in a vase on the shelf in an attempt to bring some more color to the room.

Moving over to the dresser he pulled out all the clothes and weapons he wanted and glad to be able to finally get rid of his ruined orange jumpsuit he pulled on a complete new outfit.

Consisting of black shinobi pants with multiple pockets along there length that were wrapped up at the end in white bandages, which connected to a pair of black sandals that were longer than the standard pairs rising up over the bandages to give some protection to his shins, a loose fitting long sleeved shirt with slightly flared ends that was an open V-necked type in a light grey almost white color was held in around his waist by a belt with holders and pouches for weapons, strapping weapon holsters onto both legs he completed the outfit.

Ever since he woken up he hadn't once felt cold, he assumed it must be the upgraded part of his kekkie Genkia's abilities that the Kyuubi had mentioned as he remembered that he was very cold when using it before, in fact that other than charka amount was what limited some of the skills he had with it such as the amount time he could spend in the mirrors or other ice structures due to getting frostbite, he would have to test this out at some point.

Getting back to his packing he took a backpack from the corner of the room, putting the rest of the clothes he wasn't wearing and the spare weapons in it he left the jumpsuit to rot on the floor.

He then went over to the dark brown wooden chest at the end of his bed, which contained his most valuable possessions and swinging the lid back open he swiftly placed the contents into to the bag as well, this consisted mainly of scrolls he had either written himself on the Hyuoton or that had been given to him by Zabuza.

Satisfied he had everything he needed from his room in the bag, he left to head further down the corridor to Zabuza's room.

If his room had been dull compared to this it wasn't, Zabuza's room was spartan at best, not wasting time looking over a room he had seen many times before and careless due to his knowledge of the numerous deadly traps that dotted the room he crossed it and picked open the lock which was on an iron bound chest in the corner with one of his senbon he had grabbed from the other room to replace his kunai and shuriken.

Inside were the scrolls that had been stolen the night of the assassination and take over attempt against the Mizukage ended in failure and Zabuza had been forced to flee Kiri in order to save himself, these were one of the reason for his fearsome reputation as the scrolls contained almost all the non clan Jutsu that Kirigakure no sato possessed, it had also helped with his gain in popularity with kiri hunter nin.

Leaving his reminiscing alone for the time being, he gathered them all together and dropped them into the backpack with everything else.

Going to leave he paused on his way pasted the dresser to pick up one of Zabuza's spare Zanbato holders, he put the brown leather belt on in an X across his torso and left.

-00000-

The icy wind swept the tears from his face before they fell to the ground, though the figure didn't notice the cold that had forced all other people inside, as he paid his last respects to a man that had taught him so much, not only that but saving him from a crippling loneliness and giving him a purpose in life.

He had followed the funeral procession from its start in town to here and now that everyone had gone home he could be alone with Zabuza one last time.

The long dark blonde hair now pulled together at the back into a loose ponytail that fell to just in between his shoulder blades, was swept across his face by the frigid wind at the front as he gazed down at his hands that were held out in front of him.

In his right was a Konoha forehead protector while his left held the pieces of a mask of white, some bits marked with a red pattern the mark of a ninja of kiri engraved on one piece, he had collected these from the bridge after leaving the hideout and from there slowly made his way here.

Placing them off slightly to the side he knelt just to the side of the flower covered grave which held Zabuza's body and began digging, using his hands to turn over the hard earth his fingernails caught and were ripped off but this didn't even phase him as he tore with fierce determination into the earth.

After several long minutes of furious labor he stopped and taking the items he had held before he placed them in the hole he had made.

Looking at them for what would be the last time Naruto then refilled the hole and patted it down, with his twin pasts now buried he could look forward to a new future or so he hoped.

As he raised himself to his feet he detected movement across the clearing as another person arrived.

"Am I to think you are intending to leave the services of Konoha then?"

At the sound of the familiar voice he turned to it, Kakashi stood there his usually laid back expression now a frown.

"You missed dinner by the way." If it was an attempt at a joke his voice didn't show it.

Facing him his tears now gone and his expression hardened Naruto answered.

"I would never break my word; I swore to myself that I would protect my precious people so that is what I will do."

"But you don't want to be a ninja anymore then?" Realizing what him burying his forehead protector would have looked like Naruto quickly tried to make him see he had no intention of leaving, before he ended up being restrained and dragged back to Konoha.

"I have no intention of not coming back, my forehead protector was damaged in the fight I will have to get it replaced with a new one."

Kakashi smiled happily as he relaxed he wasn't going to have to fight, well beat his student after all.

"Well it's your mission payment you're wasting not mine."

"That's fine this should be atleast an A-rank by now anyway and we can always share the bounty on Zabuza." Chuckling at his students antics Kakashi waved his hands placatingly as if giving in.

"Fine fine, but come on back now we need to get rested up, we will be leaving for Konoha in the morning and you haven't eaten in 3 days which for you is just incredible."

Naruto didn't reply but just nodded in the affirmative, as Kakashi jumped away Naruto went to follow before remembering he had forgotten one very important thing, walking to the head of Zabuza's grave with slow reverence he clasped the handle of the mighty Kubikiri Hocho and tightening his grip wrenched it from the earth and swung it over and onto his back using the straps to hold it in place.

Picking up the back pack that contained the knowledge he would need to make himself a better protector for the people he cared about, he pulled it on over the top of his new sword, then after fixing the wooden cross that marked Zabuza's grave back up he bowed low over the grave in respect while forming one handed seals and in a swirl of leaves and wind swept away to follow Kakashi back to the house.

* * *

Well i hope you people enjoyed that do try to review i like to know what people think even if its not nice lol also i'm not sure on pairings yet so am gonna go with who people say they want so tell me. (i won't do nauto hinata its over done sorry)  
Next chapter should be out not this but next Wensday might even do a speical double release.

till then


	4. Introduction Arc: Chapter 4

Hey sorry this is out a day late didn't have anytime to write while on holiday so had to do it yday and tommrow thanks for all the reveiws if you do have any questions make sure to ask, i realise that somethings may not be clear. This one and the next chapter will be the end of my intoduction arc as i'm calling it these are to true to make sure the story has a good base so i don't have stuff to explain in later chapters anyway on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 4

Sunlight filtered down cutting slightly through the leaves that hung from the trees which edged the clearing, where a short while ago at breakfast Kakashi had told his team to assemble after packing there supplies so they could start the journey back to the boat that would take them back to the land of fire, before he then disappeared off into the woods on some unexplained personal mission which it had to be assumed was to do with there still missing teammate.

Down below under the trees, two figures sat on a single log that lay marking the edge of the clearing, one a boy with dark hair and eyes currently staring down into the ground his hands clasped tightly together under his chin obviously in deep thought, he was dressed in a high collared blue short sleeved top with white shorts.

While down the log to his left sat a girl with bright pink hair and emerald green eyes, clad in a light red dress rimmed with white under which were tight black shorts.

The girl had been seated quite far away but seemed to be slowly closing the distance between her and the boy, shuffling down the log in what she seemed to think was a subtle manner all the while casting nervous glances at the brooding boy.

Sasuke was starting to get a tad annoyed, actually annoyed would have been about two hours ago, he was now much closer to livid.

It had been just over two hours since his wayward sensei had told them to meet in the clearing packed up and ready to go back to leaf, two hours spent dodging well crushing the advances of his one female teammate who just didn't seem to take a hint or even a badly aimed Katon Jutsu in the half hour he had spent training, well venting his mounting anger on the surroundings.

What really was annoying him though was his defeat on the bridge, he knew that the missing nin he had been fighting hadn't been serious about killing him the moment he had activated his Sharingan and seen just how fast those needles were being thrown and the ninja was moving between those mirrors, that was a jutsu he wanted no needed to know, even with his clans legendary eyes finally awakened for the first time in his young life he knew he was lucky to be alive.

What had possessed him to jump in and take the attack meant for Naruto even though it had been an obvious trap, not only that but to share his lifes goal to kill his brother with him he had no idea what he was thinking, he couldn't really be starting to care about that idiot with his stupid rivalry or even his team in general they were all at the end of the day just stepping stones on the path to killing Itachi.

To top it off from what he could tell from talking to, well demanding from Kakashi, who had been tight lipped on the subject to say the least and he wasn't going to give Sakura that amount of hope by actually starting a conversation with her, Naruto had gone on to defeat the missing ninja they had been fighting and helped in someway with Zabuza's defeat and to top it off somewhere along the way awakened a Kekkie Genkia of his own, which Kakashi had said changed him in someway.

He decided he would get his answers for the last few days when they arrived.

-00000-

Another half hour of waiting and what seemed like a hundred failed attempts at conversation from Saukra, Kakashi dropped silently into the clearing with his usual casual.

"Yo." To mark his appearance, when the screeching from Sakura's reply stopped echoing round the clearing and left.

Sauske was the first of the two to notice the apparent absence of there third team mate.

"Where's the dobe?" While Sakura looked around and finally seemed to gather that Naruto was in fact still missing after his three days absence, Kakashi chose to direct his answer to a patch of air to his right.

"Naruto-kun, you weren't meant to use it to hide from your team mates remove the jutsu." Before there eyes the air seemed to flicker as the form of Naruto warped slowly into view.

Standing about as tall if not a tad taller than Sasuke, his dark blonde hair still tied back in it's loose ponytail, bangs at the front falling over his forehead to slightly cover his eyes, Naruto stood dressed the same as he had been for the past day with the Kubikiri Hocho still strapped across his back the handle now removed and placed to hang from his belt, he seemed to be slightly nervous about something.

"Hey, how you guys been doing?"

At there reactions Naruto had to suppress the urge to just to flat out laugh at the other members of his team, Sasuke seemed to be furiously trying to think of what to comment on first, his left eyebrow twitching rapidly with thought, either that or he was secretly gay, which Naruto mused would have explained all the fangirls he daily rejected.

Sakura on the other hand just had her mouth hanging open as she stared up and down his body, he had to admit it was a little bit creepy to be sized up like a piece of meat though in some ways kinda hot that he could get this reaction even from someone so obsessed with Sasuke.

After almost a minute had passed in stunned silence he decide to have a little fun with his team mate, so he sauntered over earning a widening of eyes from the girl and leaning in whispered something into her ear that the other two males of the group didn't quite catch.

The reaction was almost instantaneous, blood rushed to Sakura's face causing it to be an even brighter colour than her hair and she keeled over backwards to land with a soft thud, Naruto smirked at his success he would have to thank Kakashi for letting him borrow his spare Icha Icha book last night after seeing the reaction Naruto had received from Tsunami.

While this was going on Kakashi had already left for home lost in his own little Icha Icha filled world and Sasuke had finally got a grip of himself and was starting to demand answers for everything he could think of, from the jutsu Naruto had just used, to the changes in his appearance, to be fair there was a lot that he could want to know, all without looking too desperate to know, well thats what Sasuke hoped he still had his reputation as an Uchiha to keep after all.

Keeping his answers to Sasuke as brief as possible Naruto gently picked up the unconscious form of Sakura, reasoning he was at least partly responsible for her current state and started to follow on after Kakashi back to leaf.

The trip back was uneventful and much faster when compared to the one there, other than for Sakura waking up and finding herself snuggling into Naruto's chest turned bright red while blurting out all sorts of questions, after she had calmed down a bit the two made polite conversation her still not wanting to stop being carried in his arms, her reasoning being that it didn't matter how her old team mate had acted as this new Naruto seemed to be completely different and was even hotter than Sasuke.

This carried on in till Kakashi demanded that she be made to fend for herself, with that comment and realizing that the other two members of the team were watching she had managed to return to her previous nice red color while Naruto just grinned finding it all to be highly amusing.

Even though with him now being a different person, therefore finding that he no longer had a crush on her Naruto still found it fun to mess with the girl and it was the least he could do he reasoned for all the things she did or said to him over the years.

After arriving back at the village and a brief bit of hassle with the gate guards due to Naruto looking nothing like who he claimed to be on his ninja ID, which resorted in Kakashi pulling in a favor with one of them so they would let him through.

They then made there way to the Hokage's tower in that was situated in the middle of the village.

Walking down the main street was both a wonderful and at the same time depressing experience for Naruto, people who had looked at him with scorn and hatred his whole life now just looked generally interested in him, while the girls they meet on the way just ran off after a good stare to start the rapidly named 'HNG no.1245 (hot new guy) fan club' until they could find out his name then he would go though the elaborate screening process to see where he ranked in Konoha.

Looking over at Naruto Kakashi could see how conflicted this whole experience was making him, so signaling to his team to follow he jumped up off the street and onto the rooftop's where they proceeded to roof hop the rest of the way to the Hokage's tower.

After filling out and handing in the mission form to the chunnin at the desk, Kakashi sent Sakura and Sasuke home for a much needed rest telling them there mission payments would be delivered soon, while he and Naruto where ushered through to the Hokage's office due to the information that Kakashi had supplied on the details of there mission, requiring the direct attention of the leader himself.

-00000-

For the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha to hear that Naruto's team had got back from there C-rank mission alright had come as a great relief, when they had failed to report back within the two days after they were suppose to have delivered the bridge builder to wave he had been hard pressed not to show favoritism and send an A.N.B.U. unit after them.

One of his worst fears, that he had sent his surrogate grandson on a mission with bad Intel something that could easily get you killed in the harsh world they existed in, had been realized when one of Kakashi's personal Nin-dog summons had arrived in his office to inform him that although the mission was still being carried through, it was now high B to low A in rank due to the client not being totally honest about the problems he faced.

Kakashi was in for a sever dressing down that was for sure how dare he put a gennin team through that kind of risk.

In time with his thoughts about him the one eyed well one normal eyed jonnin's head appeared around the doorway to his office, causing him to look up from the paperwork that cluttered his desk, he waved him in a watched as he was followed by a figure he was pretty sure he didn't know.

"Kakashi you have some explaining to do."

If the demanding tone effected Kakashi you couldn't tell, as he just nodded in his usual lazy manner and began giving an overview of the mission to wave, stopping to allow Naruto to explain his parts such as for who he was and what was going on.

For the most part the Sandaime had remained perfectly controlled throughout the report, though at the mention of the Kyuubi something Naruto had only that morning informed Kakashi of though he already had his suspicions due to the nature of the charka he had felt at the bridge, his hands had tightened into fists on the edge of the desk knuckles growing white but he allowed them to continue.

When they had finally finished he rubbed a hand tiredly across his eyes he was getting to old for this people fusing, talking to demons it was all a bit to much for someone who was to be 73 next year.

"So you have tested his abilities Kakashi?"

Smiling under his mask Kakashi answered, he seemed to be off the hook as far as the taking gennin on A-rank missions went.

"Yes i have sparred with Naruto-kun, other than the abilities he had originally his kekkie genkia Hyuoton is just like he said infact an example of something that works similarly to it would be Tenzo-kun's Mokuton abilities, he also has some similar abilities in the form of being able to enter ice structures he creates and use them to protect and move himself..."

He paused to draw breath here as there was still a lot to say regarding Naruto's skills.

"...While his other skills are under developed in some areas his Taijutsu and weapon skills are both fine, if not a little unique, he has shown skill in both a couple of Suiton Jutsu and a medical Jutsu, i would say he had potential in Fuuton type Ninjutsu due to the nature of his Kekkie Genkia and also with his massively increased charka control Genjutsu and other control related skills, which i have tested teaching him a C-rank illusion that masks the users presence he was able to pick this up in 2 hours."

So really the old man thought the changes in Naruto seemed to be for the better, he was at least displaying more patience, in fact he hadn't spoke since giving his side of events.

Looking over at the blonde who was now lounging in a chair off to the side his new sword propped up against it, his attention focused on a book that Sarutobi himself was in fact shamefully familiar with, Kakashi he decided was lucky the boys parents were dead as he would of been soon if they hadn't.

Sighing he glanced at the document before him the bit of news he had to give the boy on his unexpectedly safe return was not good news, deciding to get it over with he attempted to get the boys attention.

"Naruto-kun... Naruto." The boy in question barely glanced up from his book, shooting a glare at the sheepish looking Kakashi he tried again this time in the form of a Kunia.

With Naruto's attention now firmly on him he continued.

"I'm sorry to say i have some bad news for you... while you where away some villagers saw fit to burn down the apartment complex you live in, i have tried to get you a new home but after this display people are hesitant..."

'That was a polite way of putting the reactions to be honest.' He thought.

"...To take you in... I am sorry for failing you like this."

The news of this hit Naruto hard, it wasn't as if he loved his apartment it was he knew a hell hole, but it was still his home now what was he supposed to do with no where to live it wasn't like he could just live on the streets, he supposed he could move into the forest an ice palace couldn't be to hard to build and would look cool to.

While he was thinking on this Kakashi had been doing some thinking of his own, he had enjoyed the time spent with the new Naruto he was more calm than the original and also much more amusing in some ways he reminded him of his own sensei the 4th, so he decided to help solve this problem for him.

"Naruto could live with me Hokage-sama, i have plenty of room since Rin died and it would be nice to have company round the house." At the mention of his dead wife Kakashi's face had fallen but he had plowed bravely on.

Although it was a good idea Saratobi had to pause Naruto had already adopted one of Kakashi's... habits with them living together more could soon follow, but he realized it wasn't like he had a lot of choice otherwise and Kakashi lived on the edge of the clan area and around where most of the A.N.B.U. and some other higher level ninjas lived so the villagers wouldn't be a bother there.

So sighing for what seemed like the thousandth time since the conversation started he gave his consent and made a note to have the paper work written up.

While Naruto grinned up at Kakashi who had a small smile of his own he asked Naruto a few more question that had been bugging him and concluded the meeting, making sure to tell Naruto to get his ID redone and get a new headband on the way outside after they collected the bounty on Zabuza.

After they had taken care of those two task Kakashi took Naruto across the village showing him the way to his house.

Arriving at Kakashi's home Naruto was taken aback it was huge especially for someone used to a one room apartment, Kakashi had explained on the way that he lived in his family home and although the Hakate family had never had the numbers of the other major clans such as the Hyuga or the Inuzuka and now in recent times with there numbers dwindled down to just him.

They were still well respected with numerous genius ninja coming from them and as such had been made part of the clan district of Konoha by the Nidiame Hokage.

Passing through the gate that was part of the high walls surrounding the compound, Naruto could see that it was a spread out single floored house with a low sloping roof, it was raised slightly off the ground by stilts with wooden steps leading up to a sliding front door.

After he had been given a quick tour of the house and its grounds which had both a well used training area and was to receive plenty more usage with Naruto there, it had a target range next to which was a sparing ring and a little bit further on an out door hot spring, Kakashi showed him to the room which would be his to furnish as he wished saying they could go out shopping later if he was up to it, as all it contained at the moment was a single bed and plain brown cupboard, so after grabbing a quick bite to eat from the kitchen they headed off out into Konoha.

* * *

So as always reveiws would be nice :D thanks for reading remember to keep asking for Naruto pairings as they arent and won't be decided for a while yet. Next chapter will be out soon i think till then.


	5. Introduction Arc: Chapter 5

Hey this marks the end of the Intro chapters laying the ground work for the main story and such, so i got this out fast a possible i think i was quite quick to be fair thanks for all the reveiws i really apprecate them and i looked back and realized that i was hard to read and altered the previous chapters to make them better i hope.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 5

After they had visited several stores under the name of Haku, he didn't want to be over priced for everything again and Naruto wasn't a common enough name to not arose the villagers suspicions, although he was happy to note that he now had more money than ever before with his A-rank mission payment and the bounty on Zabuza.

When they had got what he thought would be enough to furnish the room to his tastes, he had asked Kakashi to take him to a weapons store that would be likely to sell Senbon needles as his own stock was running a little low.

Kakashi took him to a store that was right on the edge of the ninja district were he had never been before and then giving the excuse of duty to attend to left, to read his book or catch up on looking at the war memorial, at least that was what Naruto assumed.

Entering the store alone he saw it was a weapon lovers paradise, blades of varying sizes lined the walls though none the size of the Zanbuto he had left back in his room, racks of weapons formed rows and at the end of what he presumed was the main one there was a counter.

Unable from a quick inspection of the store to see any Senbon, he decided just to ask so going over to the currently unmanned desk he pressed the bell a few times to try to get some attention.

Just as he was about to give up and leave for home, a hand tapped him on the shoulder and turning he found himself looking slightly down into the chocolate brown eyes of a girl that seemed to be around his age, dressed in a light pink sleeveless top and black bottoms she was undeniably pretty though with her hair all pulled up into two buns apart from the strands that fell to frame her face a bit tomboyish.

His sudden turn had caused the girl to go slightly red at the sight of him and inwardly smiling he waited for her to get a grip of herself.

TenTen was in shock, she thought she was well over any fangirl like tendencies that the other girls her age seemed to still be indulging in, but this random ninja she had never had the pleasure of seeing before who had just wandered into her dads store not even noticing the sign that said closed on the door was impossibly good looking.

After of a few seconds of mentally beating herself half to death she realized she had yet to speak.

"You do realize the store is closed right?" She wasn't going to be nice to some guy who just waltzed in then made her feel like an academy ninja again.

Naruto just smile politely.

"Oh really, my mistake a friend told me this was the best place to buy Senbon in Konoha."

Again she was taken aback Senbon were a rare thing for a ninja well anyone to want in fact only one of person she knew of in Konoha actively used them, so she couldn't help but being interested in asking and giving her bit of advice.

"Can you actually use them? Your what only a Gennin, Senbon are extremely difficult to use I suggest you stick to kunia until your older."

This only caused Naruto to chuckle slightly.

"Of course I can use them infact I've trained in them since I was about 6, why can you?... Also you don't look to be much older than me."

Without knowing he had offended TenTen who although a master of almost all weapons still struggled with using the awaked little needles.

"I'm 14 and I am in fact a weapons master and going to be the greatest female ninja in the world so of course I can use them, who are you anyway?" She didn't want to look it but she was interested in him and his apparent skill in a weapon she found hard to use.

Once he got over his amusement at how much she sounded like he used to he thought quickly, it wouldn't do for him to be refused service everywhere he went again so he stuck to the same half truth he and Kakashi had been using all day.

"Haku, gennin of Konoha who might you be?"

Realizing she was being rude which her dad would kill her for being to a potential customer and she would kill herself if she got this guy mad at her she calmed down a bit.

"I'm TenTen I'm also a gennin, this is my family's store."

Naruto nodded taking that in.

"Ah... well it was nice meeting you but if you're closed I have to go."

As Naruto began to move to walk past her and out of the store she grabbed out taking hold of his hand and held him from going, blushing faintly at holding such an attractive guys hand even if it wasn't really with his consent.

"Wait now I'm down I can serve you, we keep the Senbon in the back as there not asked for often and if we leave them out someone only knocks them over and it creates a massive mess which my dad then makes me clean up."

Smiling and nodding Naruto agreed to wait for her to fetch them.

Shortly after she disappeared into the back TenTen reappeared with a box a tad dusty and flustered though it seemed she was being truthfully that people really didn't ask for Senbon here often.

"Here how many were you looking to get?"

As she passed one over to him Naruto had to admit at least to himself she was even more cute when all messed up.

"I will need at least 200 but can I have them made here to be picked up in batches of 20 a week I don't want to go though them too quickly." Also it would give him a chance to visit her again; to much Icha Icha he decided was not good for him he would have words with Kakashi later about giving him such an inappropriate yet highly addictive book.

"Ok we only have about 100 currently in stock and 50 of them are being held for the other customer I told you about, but if you place an order we can easily make 20 a week for as long as you need."

"That would be great… but I will need to test them first, I don't need weapons that will break."

Always quick to take offense this wasn't the right thing to say to TenTen who had in fact made the one he was looking at herself.

"I assure you all the weapons we make are of the highest quality but feel free to try that one out on are target range out back." She said while pointing over to a side door if she was to be honest, she was also interested if he could actually use them like he claimed, as she watched he nodded seemingly not bothered the least by the tone she used and walked over to the door and went out, following quickly to make sure she didn't miss it she went after him.

But by the time she came out the needle was already stuck in the neck of a well used target dummy 20 yards away in what she knew was an incapacitating spot.

Wanting to see it for herself she wordlessly passed him a couple more needles which casually followed the first all at once into various crippling spots at the shoulder and knee.

Looking at the boy who was currently brushing his blonde hair out of his eyes which were looking forlorn and deep in thought about something, she was surprised to say the least he was good very good, in fact base on those throws he was prefect and not just at throwing the needles she thought with a small internal giggle, she would have to punish herself for acting like this later.

"That was brilliant, who taught you to throw like that?" With that comment he began to shiver closing his eyes in what seemed to be pain and before she could comment again he had disappeared then reappeared needles in hand and saying woodenly that they would do nicely, then seemingly forgetting to actually take the needles suddenly left

Again disappearing this time in a whirl of leaves and wind confusing TenTen no end who had only managed to nod in agreement after his sudden emotional switch even that the boy had moved at speed like that of her teammate Lee then used Shushin a chunnin level skill to leave was left uncommented on but not forgotten.

-00000-

2 hours later Naruto was still sitting knees pulled up to his chest, where he had disappeared to, with freezing wind swirling around him tugging at his clothes and pulling the moisture from the corner of his eyes.

As he gazed on coldly, staring out into the night that shrouded the city below him, his mind darkened with memories from his pasts.

3 more hours had gone by and finally someone found him asleep where he had sat.

It had been Kakashi that found him, though really there was no one else who knew to look, after Naruto had not come back for dinner he had worried due to all the recent events that had happened to his young student and friend and gone looking starting at the weapons store he had left him at.

After getting the story from the girl who had then confused him by quite suddenly asking for Naruto's address, he picked up Naruto's order and paid for them, from there he just started making his way around Konoha to places that the 3rd and Iruka, who he had asked for help from had told him Naruto was know by them to go.

It was on top of the head of the 4th's head that he had found him, lying there seemingly unaffected by the harsh night wind.

He hadn't bothered to wake him and from the head had taken him back to the room that after he had left Naruto at the weapon store he had furnished with the stuff they had brought earlier wanting to surprise him with a complete room, then gone down the hall to his own room to get some well deserved rest as well.

Waking up in a warm bed was nice he felt safe a rare feeling for him, rolling over he savored the feeling as he took in his surroundings it looked like he was in the room Kakashi had given him but something's had changed, such as the scroll holder and desk with various other items that had been purchased what he assumed was just the day before.

While he was thinking on this he was distracted when the smell of burning food assaulted his nose.

So pulling himself out of bed and as he was still dressed he made his way to the kitchen, to find Kakashi making well attempting to make breakfast, after stepping in and cooking for the both of them they settled down to eat making small talk and Naruto asking for possible training tips and permission to use the grounds.

With Kakashi understanding perfectly how Naruto must be feeling and what he was going through, having lost people close to him as well, so not worrying to ask about why he had found him on the monument knowing that if he wanted to share it he already knew he could and that the healing of these things took time.

After breakfast, as Naruto now had the next week off as his team had been given it as a recovery period due to the difficultly of there last mission but seeing no reason to waste it he decided that he would start training anew, he needed to get stronger much stronger if he was to protect his precious people he would not fail again that he had promised.

So going to his room he collected his sword and other weapons, seeing the Senbon he had looked at the day before and realizing that Kakashi must have got them for him, after he had he supposed kind of lost it and managed to end up leaving them there, he made a mental note to go to the weapon store later to maybe apologize for leaving so suddenly the day before and confirm his future orders.

Taking the backpack with his scrolls, that would need to be put in the scroll holder he and Kakashi had found later, he made his way out back to the Hakate training area.

After finishing his physical routine of laps around the compound then various physical exercises followed by high level charka control exercises, all while wearing the huge sword on his back to help him adjust to the weight.

The routine was one he had made up over breakfast with some help from Kakashi, to increase his speed and control to even higher levels and was worryingly to Kakashi similar in speed and intensity to a spandex wearing rival of his after he had finish he then began practicing in using the Zanbuto that although he had received basic training in using, was as hard to use as the giant sword looked.

He realized a problem that other than the hot springs and he didn't think it was a good idea to use them, there was no actual water source to practice his Suiton or Hyouton jutsus available within the grounds and with the scroll stolen from mist being made up of mostly Suiton moves while his Kekkie Genkia required a source of water as well and he hadn't fully completed water manipulation training and managed to learn to generate water from nothing yet as that was a high level skill demanding high control and amounts of charka even for a jonnin in fact in history only a few people had ever been recorded as being able of making significant amounts of water without using some kind of source.

But with his Kekkie Genkia blessing him with unnatural potential for manipulation in both water and wind, and with his increased reserves and control he knew it was possible and for the next week he decided that would be the goal of his training, before he went and learnt anymore Suiton Ninjutsu or anything else for that matter.

When there rest week was over team 7 was reunited at there usual meeting place of the bridge, though when both Naruto and Kakashi turned up late Sakura was less than pleased.

They then started up with D-rank missions again, Naruto didn't mind although boring they allowed him to spend more time training while his shadow clones carried them out for him, he preferred to keep himself in semi isolation as he still wasn't fully over Zabuza's death yet.

Three more weeks of this routine of training himself half to death all day in various things like learning then perfecting Jutsu either his scrolls or attempting at making his own for the Hyouton getting help along the way from Kakashi's massive knowledge though getting information from the man was like drawing blood from a stone.

At the end of the three weeks they were due for there next C-rank mission.

Standing in the office of the Hokage team 7 waited, there client was late it made a change that it was someone other than Kakashi and more recently Naruto that held things up but that was how it was.

Finally after a long wait involving Naruto and Sasuke forming a hasty alliance against there now common enemy agreeing to aid each other in there endless struggle, which was the avoidance of Sakura's advances whose problem seemed to be too much of, in her eyes anyway a good thing.

Finally the client arrived; he was a man of average height with grey hair pulled back into a ponytail and a small beard of the same color hair, dressed in plain mostly brown clothes, other than that the only noticeable feature were the round glasses that he wore on his face.

At least this one was sober were the thoughts of the younger members of team 7.

Now that the Client had arrived team 7's second C-rank could begin, the escorting of the actress to Snow country.

* * *

How was that? Do you think its worth while doing this story? as always reveiws and ideas would be nice you can hate it all if you want but id like to know why :) also just because TenTen was featured alot in this chapter dosn't mean she and Naruto will be going out. Next chapter begans the snow arc and will probs be the start of longer chapters in general, should be out within a week at worst till then.


	6. Mission to Snow Arc: Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone that reveiw i try to answer them and take into account what people say. Frist chapter of the Snow arc, hope people enjoy it, its longer than my others also i've changed a few things on how it was done to better suit my story atleast thats what i hope the changes did.

Jutsu are in bold e.g **Suiton: Suiyadan no Jutsu**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 6

As yet another wave hit the ship causing it to groan slightly as it was lifted up then dumped back down by the rough sea causing the crew that was on deck to be glad for the safety lines that tied them securely to the ship, the single dark blonde haired boy on watch just adjusted his charka output to his feet ever so slightly with no thought to keep himself rooted to the spot on the top deck that he currently occupied.

Most of his attention was focused on the book in his hand, that he was well on his way to finishing, he supposed he would have to ask Kakashi for another.

He did make sure to keep some sort of look out on his surroundings every so often glancing up his bright turquoise eyes scanning, making sure that nothing was approaching through the night air, not that you could really tell with the night and the noise the sea made.

At least he never felt the cold that was one good thing the harsh icy wind that would drive even hardened sailors indoors was yet to prompt him to even put on another layer under the standard leaf village over-cloak that now covered his whole figure, his Zanbuto had been left behind in his room at at his new home, he didn't feel totally comfortable with it yet preferring to stick to his Senbon than risk endangering the team using a weapon that he wasn't as familiar with.

He couldn't believe he had drawn the shortest straw and ended up helping the standard guards that had been hired to protect the crew with the watch; he was meant to have good luck, someone had cheated him that was for sure.

At least he mused it had been a relatively peaceful first day, the brief, very brief attack by pirates had been more amusing than threatening, raising there colors they had charged full speed at the clients ship and though he had actually meant to ward them off as Kakashi had asked him, not to sink there ship with his **Suiton: Suiyadan no Jutsu **the end result was the same.

He had accidently over powered the Jutsu not used to having such a large source of water like the sea to use to power it and smashed five massive holes above and below the water line on the hull of there ship effectively ending the excitement.

Other than that the only entertainment had been watching the young actress Fukikaze Yukie, the person they were hired to protect, reaction to suddenly being on a ship at sea when he and the man that had hired them for her protection the grey haired man who was he found out called Sandayuu, he in general seemed a well meaning person though some of the things that had been said about the mission didn't quite add up in Naruto's mind.

Watching her act had been an another interesting experience, he thought she could have been a ninja the way she was so convincing, like the way she cared for the man who served her character and that was supposed to be on the brink of death from a mortal wound.

But the moment she was off camera her beautiful face was constantly saddened, he could only wonder at the reason though it seemed to have something to do with there destination the land of Snow.

After a while the sea had calmed down and with the clouds gone the moon and stars all came out to light up the night.

With there appearance soft foot falls alerted him to another persons approach, so pocketing his book under the cloak quickly, as it would seem unprofessional for him to be reading what, was basically a porn novel while on look out, that and from the looks Kakashi got from various women around Konoha the book was not that well received by the fairer sex, he then turned towards the sound.

As he watched the person who he now had identified as Yukie swept by him and went over to lean against the railing looking out into the night, he had to admit that she was extremely beautiful with long dark hair and deep blue eyes with the light cast on her face by the moon and stars making her seem to glow as she gazed out at the now still sea.

Realizing he was staring he quickly regained control of himself so breaking off his watching of her face and not wanting to disturb her as she was the client he went to move to a more suitable location.

"If your team takes me to Snow you, me and everyone here will die."

He paused as the voice as cold and lifeless as the night itself reached his ears over the sounds of the sea, turning back towards her Naruto made his way over to the railing she was currently leaning on and stood himself by her side.

"And why is that Yukie-san?"

"It is a cursed land there is only winter, spring will never come to it."

Though the voice was still cold he could now hear the sadness in it, the voice of someone who seemed to had lost all hope.

"I doubt that a little bit of snow is why you are so afraid to go there, tell me the truth Yukie-san."

Surprised at him she turned her head to get a better look at the dark blonde next to her, even she had to admit he was stunning looking more like an actor himself than a trained killer, with his hair casually falling either side of his face and with bangs coming down to just over his eyes, tied back in a loose ponytail while his forehead protector worn differently from his teammates tied loosely around his neck only just visible inside the collar of his over-cloak.

Also she thought he was what only two or three years younger than herself that wasn't so bad, not that she wanted anything to do with someone romantically of course.

But looking at his face the light reflecting off up the water onto it she felt so at peace it felt so safe to be near him she felt warm even in the cold night air, she made a sudden decision to try and protect him.

"Sandayuu… is lying to you and to everyone else on this ship, I am not who I seem if you take me to the land of Snow you and all your team mates the crew and the other actors will be killed and then so will I."

If her words had shocked him she couldn't tell though for a brief second his eyes seemed to grow more intense almost glowing as they looked outwards into the night.

"So... who are you then?"

What puzzled her was that he just sounded generally interested as if it was just a casual conversation to him, than angry or even afraid of her warning of his death.

"It's not important; just stop this mission now before you're killed, if I return to that land I will die and anyone who is with me." With that said she turned on her heal and walked off leaving him leaning on the railing alone.

Where he stayed waiting until a familiar voice came to his ears.

"Interesting wouldn't you say so Naruto?"

Looking up Naruto could make out the figure of his teacher through the dark above him, standing on the side of the main mast of the ship.

Turning back to look were Yukie had gone he nodded.

"Yeah so it would seem, so do we continue on with the mission?" Something then clicked into place for him.

"You knew she would talk to me didn't you sensei?"

"Yeah I failed to help this country once we will make up for it this time." He continued while smiling at his student's accusation.

"Also you do seem to have a bit of a habit of bringing these things out of people, go and get some rest from what she's said we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow I will finish your watch up."

-00000-

As Naruto watched the actor who was playing the role of the evil villain Mao in the movie, which was being filmed today on an iceberg they had nearly run into in the early hours of the morning, started off on a long winded speech directed down towards Yukie in her role as Princess Fuun along with her group of protectors.

As he finally finished his speech and gestured towards the group down below him a large explosion blew part of the mountain of ice he stood on outwards and rocked the iceberg while causing an avalanche of snow to fall down towards the him.

Catching the quick signal hand signal from Kakashi, Naruto shot forward over the ice discarding the over-cloak on the way and grabbed the now falling actor returning him to the safety of the ship as quickly as possible.

While he did this Kakashi ordered Sasuke and Sakura to start moving the others back to the ship.

As he turned back towards the place where the explosion had come from Naruto sensed the charka signal that Kakashi must of moments before.

Standing in the side on the mountain was a tall man with light purple hair in a hat with what Naruto assumed was a Snow Country forehead protector on it, dressed in a one piece suit of grey and black armor that had some metal bits on it in places that he assumed could be used to help protect the user.

"Welcome to Snow Country." The man spoke in a polite tone his arms crossed looking down at the group below.

Kakashi seemed about to speak but before he could another person arrived on the scene landing on top of a pillar of ice to there left, this time it was a woman with pink hair much shorter than Saukra's and in the same grey and black outfit as the other.

"I welcome you, Princess Koyuki."

Naruto turned to look at Yukie now understanding what she had said last night, before the woman continued on.

"Did you bring the Hexagonal Crystal?"

Just then another presence was revealed fully boxing them in, as both Naruto and Kakashi swung around and a large guy with short black hair and werid eyebrows, also in the same armor suit came out of a snow drift to there right effectively trapping them with there backs to the sea.

"As expected of Hatake Kakashi this is as close as I can get, oh and the brat sensed me as well it would seem you've got a good student there Kakashi."

Turning quickly to the group Kakashi gave out his orders to Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura then darted forward at the apparent leader of the Snow ninjas who did the same thing identifying the woman as Fubuki and the big guy as Mizore, then went to meet Kakashi's advance.

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other then moved one going right the other going left, they went after one of the enemy ninjas each, while Sakura hung back and tried to get the rest of the movie crew onto the ship behind them.

While Kakashi was in conversation with his chosen opponent, who was revealed to have meet and bested him before a man going by the name of Nadare Rouga. The other guy Mizore wasn't wasting anytime strapping some kind of charka board to his feet he jetted forward down the slope towards Naruto as he ran up it to meet him.

While the woman Fubuki who Sasuke was looking to fight took to the sky on charka powered wings and began to throw kunai down onto the Uchiha who activated his Sharingan dodging rapidly and started to fight back.

Pulling 3 Senbon out of his pouch Naruto placed them between the fingers of his right hand then jumped up to avoid the charge of Mizore who managed to get a massive amount of speed from the board, spinning in mid air he launched the needles at the neck of his opponent who expecting this kind of attack spun around and let them bounce harmlessly off his heavily armored arm.

While Mizore was blocking them and unable to see, Naruto ran though some quick handseals and called out his Jutsu.

"**Suiton: Teppodama**"

Holding the final seal he began spitting the large balls of compressed water enforced with his charka down onto his opponent, he was shocked as they too were deflected being smashed to nothing just before reaching the guys armor.

Landing he was forced to roll swiftly to one side forming more seals, as Mizore took a swipe at him on his way past, finishing his seals he called out his next attack.

"**Suiton: Suiyadan no Jutsu**"

Spikes of water shot out of the ground all around his opponent but they too fell short of hitting, as they struggled to overcome the shield that seemed be surrounding his body.

While this was taking place Sasuke was clashing with Fubiki, exchanging kunai and shuriken as she circled him from the sky.

Neither of them managing to cause any damage to the other, as his attack's that actually hit were like Naruto's defected by the armor that covered her and his Sharingan made sure he wasn't hit by her attacks, while when he tried his Katon Jutsu they had met with the same fate as Naruto's water attacks being deflected by some kind of invisible force field.

Kakashi and Nadare were meanwhile involved in a fierce Jutsu battle, Kakashi countering by copying Nadare's moves his Sharingan out its three tomes spinning wildly as he fought back.

Looking to make sure that his team was safe and seeing that Sasuke and Naruto were holding there own, he turned his focus to his own battle.

The person having the most trouble out of Team 7 was Sakura, although the rest of the crew had followed Kakashi's orders and gone back to the ship they had managed to leave Yukie newly revealed as Princess Koyuki and still the person they were hired to protect behind.

She was yet to move away from the battle that was unfolding in front of her, she had collapsed to her knees and was shaking her eyes wide with fear caused by one of Sasuke's Katon Jutsu that had lit up the air in front of them, making her fall into a flashback of childhood memories.

Fubiki who had slowly been drawing Sasuke away from Koyuki and Sakura seeing her target was vulnerable, sent a hail of explosive kunia at Sasuke's forcing him to seek cover as they exploded in the area between him and the client, giving her the chance to shoot by him to go after her target.

At the large explosion Naruto had looked over form where he and Mizore were currently engaged in a brutal Taijutsu fight, after Naruto had decided that his offensive Ninjutsu would be useless without resorting to high level acts he had gone in close catching the older ninja off guard, managing to deliver a huge blow to knock the larger ninja from his board as he went past him.

Naruto had then used the **Kage Bunshin** **no Jutsu** to create a few clones which had started dodging around Mizore avoiding the big blows sent by the metal arm that was being swung at them like a club, while they were attempting to stick Senbon into the only exposed place they could find his neck.

Seeing that Sasuke was unable to help and fearing the worst, Naruto grabbed the board from the floor where it had fallen and while his clones distracted Mizore pumped charka to his feet which stuck him to the board and activated it causing it to jump forward down the hill towards where Sakura was under attack by the now landed Fubiki.

As the two pink haired ninjas dueled, the smaller one of the two over reached with a swing from her kunai and then realizing what had happened closed her eyes as the older woman brought down her own knife for the kill.

Hearing a noise but not feeling any pain Sakura opened her eyes to see Fubiki's kunai had been stopped by a slender needle held across in front of her by Naruto, who then swung around pivoting on his foot to kick the woman away with a perfectly executed round the house kick to the face as the board he had ridden to get there skidded away into the sea.

"Sakura are you hurt?" Naruto spoke his eyes never leaving the woman who was still down seemingly out of the fight infront of them.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun… now that you saved me." She finished stars in her eyes, if the situation wasn't so serious she would have glomped him there and then.

"Good." He did in fact sound pleased at the news turning his head away from the enemy he looked at the still shaking Princess.

"Koyuki-hime, can you move?"

Not receiving any answer he moved to her side and after another glance at the downed enemy scooped her up into his arms the warmth of his body seeing to calm her down as he gripped tightly to his chest.

"Sakura you stay here and keep an eye on that one, when Sasuke makes it tell him the big guy that's coming is all his."

Saukra although jealous of the fact that Koyuki was in Naruto's arms realized that acting like it mattered wouldn't impress Naruto as she would be endangering the mission, so she nodded her consent as he turned and walked towards the ship.

"Where do you think your going brat?"

As Naruto turned he saw that Fubiki was up again, though not looking her best, blood was pouring from her temple under the headband that covered it and she was breathing raggedly while holding a kunai up ready to throw.

"You should never have come here this is the end for you and the Princess, DIE."

Saying this she launched the Kunai at Naruto's feet who was still holding the Princess to him and had no time to react.

"NARUTOOO." Sakura screamed, as the small blue ball that was attached to the end of Fubiki's Kunai exploded into a mass of ice spires that raced out covering the area and the effect they had on Naruto and Koyuki from view.

"Wha...what did you do?" She choked out at Fubiki.

"Haha that was a Koori-Tenkidan a Snow Country speciality, upon contact it explodes sending out spikes of ice there gone now, don't worry though little girly your next." She laughed harder as she advanced on the girl who fell to her knees obviously distraught that the person who had saved her was dead.

"Ice huh?" The dark voice that came from the structure cut across Fubiki's laughing and made her pause in her stride.

"You dare threaten my precious people; I think I'll show you how to properly use ice."

Suddenly there was a massive burst of charka as the top of the ice structure exploded upwards as a column of ice drove its way out of the top climbing high up to stop high above the battle field.

"What the hell?"

Wide eye Fubiki looked on as the top of the column seemed to melt away reveling Naruto red charka rolling off him in waves whisker marks back and flared on his cheeks canines lengthened into fangs the nails on his fingers now sharpened into claws and his eyes red slits that promised pain, with the Princess Koyuki still being held in his arms atop the pillar of ice.

"Naruto-kun." Sakura gasped out as Naruto gently laid the Princess at his feet and started to make handseals finishing with his fingers in a tiger seal his middle finger pulled round behind his index.

"This Jutsu… is inescapable as is your demise, **Hyouton Hinjutsu: Makyo Hyou Shou**"

Suddenly all around Fubiki and Sakura mirrors of ice appeared forming out of thin air to make a complete house of ice around them while in front of Naruto another one appeared to which he stepped into his image appearing momentarily before it disappeared and came to life on all the mirrors surrounding Fubiki and Saukra.

"Impossible you, you can't know Hyouton Jutsu that's just not possible." Fubiki choked out in a shocked voice.

Naruto though ignored her though and the heads of the images all turned to look down at the still kneeling Sakura.

"Sakura."

His voice seemed to come from all sides of the structure around them as he addressed her.

"Leave here now and resume protecting the Princess."

Hearing the tone of the voice and seeing the eyes and dark whisker like marks that caused his beautiful face to seem so deadly and animalistic Sakura moved quickly to pass out from between two of the mirrors.

"Now for you…"

Fubiki shivered at the tone of his voice then watched as every figure bared there fangs and pulled out needles preparing to throw.

"…this is the end."

At the sound of a scream that cut over all the battles that were currently taking place everyone froze, Sasuke and Kakashi looked over at that house of mirrors and realized what they were seeing, Sasuke with shock and fear confused as to who on earth was using that the same move that had defeated him in wave and Kakashi with fear at the feel of tainted charka someone had pissed off Naruto big time if he had broken the rule that Kakashi had given him and reveled his Kekkie Genkia.

Nadare, Mizore and the rest of the people from Snow Country watching from the boat though stood eyes wide as they looked at the glinting surface of the ice mirrors, more shocked than the ninjas from Team 7 by there appearance.

If what they were seeing was right then someone could use ice Jutsu the royal Jutsu of the old rulers of Snow Country that were in power long before Princess Koyuki's family had risen to the throne.

As everyone watched the mirrors shattered swirling round as they slowly disappeared, reveling two figures to the eyes of the onlookers.

Standing over the still form of Fubiki was Naruto his eyes now back to there normal turquoise colour his fangs and claws back to normal teeth and nails and his whisker marks gone.

He seemed to stumble and mumble something to himself as he raised a blood covered hand to his head, and then eyes wide in shock slowly fall forward to hit the ground next to his victim.

"FUBIKI." Mizore's shout cut across the iceberg as he seemed to realize what had happened to his teammate, he started to move towards the body's but Nadare shouted at him stopping him in place.

"She's dead Mizore we are leaving to report on this... unexpected turn of events to Dotou-sama come."

This was it seemed the signal for the end of the fight, Kakashi and Sasuke sprang away and down towards the body's of Naruto and Fubiki, while Nadare and Mizore more hesitantly than his leader Shushined away in swirls of snow.

Reaching the body's first Kakashi rolled Naruto onto his front and sighed there was no sign of any damage to the boy; he must have just passed out from using too much charka to create his Jutsu or the shock of killing for the first time.

Looking over the enemy Ninja he confirmed that she was indeed dead, the needles to her throat had made sure of that if the rips and tears in her armor that were now seeping out blood hadn't.

Turning he faced the approaching Sasuke and Sakura who was helping to escort Koyuki, who he had already known was the Princess as it had been him that had been hired to protect her and then been forced to flee the kingdom of Snow those eight years ago after the coup by the kings younger brother Dotou.

He hadn't been strong enough last time but he wanted to be able to save the country this time around.

"Sensei, is Naruto-kun ok?" Sakura was the first to manage to speak her apparent infatuation for the boy at his side cutting over Sasuke's obvious need for answers.

While Koyuki didn't speak but instead moved by them to collapse onto her knees by the form of Naruto, a look Kakashi couldn't place on her face.

He will be fine Saukra but…"

He paused clearly something was bothering him; he glanced at Koyuki who was still just staring down at Naruto the same expression that he now realized was something like concern but deeper, something he didn't think she could display for someone other than herself, sighing he faced his team.

"We need to talk about Naruto-kun."

"Yeah we do, how dose the dobe have the same abilities as that missing ninja we fought?" Sasuke decided to make his questions known.

At this Sakura gasped she hadn't realized that they were the same as she never saw the fight due to guarding Tazuna.

"That is the Kekkie Genkia that Naruto awakened that you we're told about, not only did it change his physical appearance to what you see he also gained the Hyouton although he had promised not to use it..." Sakura seemed to accept this but Sasuke was still thinking Kakashi could almost see the cogs turning in his head.

"No, that doesn't explain how he now uses needles to fight that has nothing to do with a Kekkie Genkia."

'_Argh stupid bright Uchiha, why can't he just leave it alone, he just has to question everything_' Kakashi thought, while remaining outwardly calm.

"You will have to ask Naruto-kun, though from what I know he thought the idea was effective after seeing the missing nin you two fought use them and trained to do similar, he has been training really hard the last month since are mission to Wave."

With that he picked up Naruto disturbing Koyuki from her staring and carried him to the ship followed closely by her, Sakura and a still puzzling Sasuke.

-00000-

After Naruto woke and answered there various questions such as how he survived the ice grenade which was simple really, though he hadn't meant to at the time he explained that he can create and manipulate ice without even using actual Jutsu so that had just been an instinctive defense he guessed when he surrounded himself and Koyuki with a protective layer of ice.

Though from the look he was giving him Kakashi could tell the Kyuubi had somthing to do with it.

They then held a meeting with the movie crew and the rest of the ships crew to decide how they were going to handle the situation, carrying on with the mission was no doubt dangerous, though after facing the Ninjas once they knew more or less the strength of the enemy they were up against or so they hoped.

Kakashi already knew that this was likely to happen and it was why he was on the mission.

Naruto had been adamant about carrying on which seemed to convince everyone that it was a good idea due to the fact that he was now being treated well worshipped by Sandayuu and the other people from Snow Country as a Prince of old Snow and as such an invincible warrior of the old legends even though he kept insisting that he was no such thing.

Even though Koyuki made it clear that it wasn't a good idea and was going to lead to all there deaths, Sakura would do whatever Naruto said and Sasuke wasn't going to let him show him up, so once Naruto decided there really was no choice left to be made for Team 7.

So they had then set sail for the mainland of Snow Country, the remainder of the boat ride was uneventful though Naruto was distant with the rest of the people after the meeting since killing the Snow Ninja seemed to be affecting him badly, he just couldn't seem to justify doing it in his own mind.

In fact there were only two people he would readily talk to, Koyuki who seemed to just want to be around him all the time and he didn't seem to be really complaining about that either, though if anyone had dared ask her even she wouldn't know why she wanted to be near him.

The royal couple as they were being called after a few days by most of the crew other than a insane with jealousy Sakura, was confusing people no end as Koyuki it seemed wanted nothing to do with her native country while Naruto was all for saving it.

The other person that he would talk to was Kakashi who seemed to be helping him get over his first kill, making sure to explain killing was a necessary part of being a ninja and that he had helped protect someone important to him by doing it, rapidly making himself even closer to Naruto than he already was.

Though when he tried to talk about Icha Icha with him when Koyuki was around the look he got was anything but friendly, but even that was nice in comparison to the look he then got for then suggesting a page number from it that Naruto could try out with his new girlfriend.

After five days the ship pulled into the island, they had chosen to land on the far side in an inland cove a short trip through the old mountain tunnel to meet up with the resistance that Sandayuu assured them would be waiting to join them in the march on Dotou's stronghold, in the attempt to take back the Country from him and give it to the rightful heir Princess Koyuki.

On there way to meet up with them though the movie director decided it was a good time to set up for a scene, this was just shortly after they had finished there trip through the mountain tunnel and while unobserved Koyuki went missing.

Instantly Team 7 deployed to find her.

Naruto had gone back the way they came to him understanding her best due to the time they had spent together, if she was trying to get away heading for the ship would be the best bet, eventually he saw her a way into the tunnel sprawled out on the floor she looked to have been crying and on his arrival she flung herself sobbing into his arms.

Unsure of how to handle this Naruto just sat with her and held her softly stroking her hair waiting patiently until she was able to talk.

"I'm just so scared." It was said in barely a whisper but Naruto heard.

Holding her to his chest he attempted to reassure her that he would defeat Dotou and take back the kingdom for her.

"Shhh I know it will be ok, I won't let anyone hurt you or anyone else with us, I will defeat Dotou and free your kingdom."

"No its not that, I believe you could do anything but I don't want you to die and lose your dreams for me."

Placing a hand under her chin he titled her face up to look down into her dark blue eyes, that were currently he realized crying for him he stroked her check gently as he answered.

"I promise you I will never let you down and if that means I can't die I won't."

Looking into his eyes she actually could see the spring her father so often used to talk about to her when she was a child, she remember his words now and she knew that Naruto would never break his promise.

"Naruto I… I…" She could feel her heart beating inside her chest as she tried to put the feelings she had been getting for him into words.

"Well I think I… what I'm trying to say is…"

Before she could finish though he brought a finger off her check and placed it on her lips and she could hear a faint rumbling coming form down the tunnel.

"Koyuki-hime, sorry we need to move now."

Before she could protest he had pulled her round onto his back and started running at breakneck speed down the tunnel in the direction they came from.

Looking back she realized why, bright lights were cutting through the gloom of the tunnel as the front end of a machine of some kind came charging towards them, using the metal tracks that were now uncovered beneath them to move.

"Naruto incase we die here." She was yelling over the noise now desperate to tell him but before she could he yelled back.

"I promised you I would protect you we won't die."

And as the train pulled closer still and with the end nowhere insight he began a set of handseals, forming them quickly he built up the need amount of charka and then cried out his Jutsu.

"**Hyouton Hinjutsu: Makyo Hyou Shou**"

Koyuki watched as the air a short way in front of them seemed to still then a mirror of ice formed reaching it in a bound they went inside.

Cold she felt so cold every part of her that wasn't touching Naruto seemed to freeze up instantly and she began to black out, the air she breathed in freezing her inside as well.

Rebounding down the tunnel from mirror to mirror that he kept forming infront of them as he held onto the final seal of his Jutsu, Naruto pushed himself to go faster than he ever had before, he could feel the grip that Koyuki had on him grow weaker as the unnatural cold of his mirrors took its deadly affect on her.

As they shot into the last mirror at the end of the tunnel he felt the train behind them and realized it was to late, turning to look over his shoulder back out of the mirror, he saw the train just as it hit and felt the mirror of ice around him shatter and break.

As the metal monster smashed into it sending pieces flying off in all directions breaking the mirror into just shards as bits fell under the wheels to be crushed to powder, while the rest was scattered all over the side of the track falling on top of the blanket of snow, the rest of the engine rumbled on past to stop just down the line.

* * *

Translations:  
Suiton: Suiyadan no Jutsu water fang bullet, spikes of water smash into the enemy after rising up from the ground  
Suiton: Teppodama Water bullet, fires balls of water compressed with charka out of mouth at enemys  
Kage Bunshin no Jutsu Shadow Clones  
Hyouton Hinjutsu: Makyo Hyou Shou Demonic ice mirrors, creates mirrors of ice that are very strong and able to float in the air user is able to use them to project himself around at inredible speeds between them, when within the dome of mirrors it is just the image on all but one mirror like a reflection hes not moving at the speed of light incase people wonder.

So what do you think? if there are any questions feel free to ask i will answear them unless i think its to much of a spoiler, also if there are suggestion on how to make it better this is my frist time writing a story of any kind so i like to hear them i don't mind people saying its bad just say why and i will change it if there good ideas, things like you spelt this word wrong or grammer is bad here as i'm really bad at both help me improve it thanksss. Next chapter will be out soon i hope dunno when i kind of went on a writing spree with this one. Till then.


	7. Mission to Snow Arc: Chapter 7

Hey thanks for all your reviews, i have a question would people like me to answer them on here as well i'm not sure what the done thing is, anyway enjoy the next part of the snow arc.

Jutsu are in bold e.g **Suiton: Suiyadan no Jutsu**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 7

As the enormous train skidded to a halt with a screaming of protesting brakes, to stop just down the line from the entrance of the tunnel, the small bits of ice that had been scattered everywhere by it, began to move slowly to reform on the largest piece that lay to the left hand side of the track that on its own was only the size of an A4 piece of paper at best.

Quickly the ice had slithered together gathering on this piece, until it was reformed to about half of the mirrors original size.

While it was still lying down in the snow, the dark blonde hair of the top of Naruto's head appeared in the reflective surface to then push up to emerge out of the surface of the mirror.

Followed swiftly with the rest of his body the Princess still gripping firmly to his back even in her now unconscious state, Naruto was breathing hard; traveling that fast while carrying someone who didn't have his Kekkie Genkia in the mirrors was taxing even with his improved reserves.

With his charka output like it was just then, it was so much faster than when Haku had originally used the Jutsu, he doubted anyone without Kakashi level of Sharingan would be able to keep up with his movement between them now.

But that was the least of his worries, moving a short distance away to drop to the ground, then gently bring Koyuki around from his back into his lap, he brought a hand up to her pale check.

She felt so incredibly cold, the unnatural level of cold that his mirrors had inside them had taken its toll on her, pulling off his over-cloak he quickly wrapped her in it and proceeded to rub her desperately trying to get some warmth back into her frozen body, he could feel her fading away, her breath was coming slower and slower until it disappeared altogether the misting breath that had been forming in front of her beautiful face drifting away on the light mountain breeze.

Quickly charging his right hand with medical charka, from his incompletely trained **Shosen no Jutsu**, he held her across him with his left; then placed his now bright green glowing hand down onto her chest, feeding the life restoring charka directly into her to try and simulate and heal her damaged lungs.

Then slowly laying her head down into his lap her lower back and legs hanging off falling onto the snow beneath them, he brought his left hand round from below her to hold her nose closed and taking in a deep breath he brought his mouth gently down pressing onto her soft lips, forcing warm air into her frozen lungs to try and help as his medical Jutsu attempted to de-freeze and simulate them back into life.

After he had repeated the process a few times he felt her cough slightly against his mouth and pulling away quickly so she wouldn't get the wrong idea, he let his hands drop down to his sides the Jutsu's light fading away.

He watched as her deep blue eyes framed with those beautiful long black lashes fluttered open and she took in several deep breaths while snuggling up into the warmth of his body as she slowly regained consciousness.

Looking down at her face as she lay in his lap, he couldn't help himself but to brush a stray strand of her long black hair to the side, causing her to blush slightly as she realized what he had done.

"You saved me." She spoke softly but it was easy to hear, it wasn't said as a question she was just stating the fact.

"I promised I would protect you."

As he said this he smiled warmly down at her, causing both to just end up gazing into the others eyes. After a few moments of just looking up at him she continued.

"You kissed me."

The tone wasn't at all angry, merely grateful but he flinched slightly anyway he hadn't wanted her to think he was a pervert but it had been the necessary procedure to save her.

"I suppose, I kind of did." A bit embarrassed he decided that there was no point lying to her about it, even though she hadn't voiced it as a question.

"I suppose, I should thank you really." She blushed even brighter as this was said, managing to bring a bit more colour back to her face.

"There's no need to thank me, really I wanted to…" Naruto paused realizing what that had sounded like, causing both him and her to blush even more.

"I mean I wanted to save you, that is…" Seeing her face fall slightly he panicked he wasn't handling this well at all.

"Not that kissing you was bad… I mean ermm sorry?!."

"Baka, I want to thank you."

And before he could react she had moved herself up away from his lap, with one of her hands going up from her side to behind his head, the other going round to cup his cheek, then pulled him gently down to her into the first real kiss, that wasn't a guy anyway, of his young life.

Warmth and passion raced through both of them as she deepened the kiss seemingly desperate to taste him, moving her hand from his cheek so both where in his hair.

He found that her lips were very soft as they were pressed gently against his, so he did the same tenderly kissing her back while bringing up his hand to run it through her long dark hair up to the back of her head were it stayed.

Slowly after what seemed like an eternity, especially for Sakura who was having to be restrained, they pulled apart, leaving there foreheads together his dark blond hair mixing with her soft black, as they looked at each other though half lidded eyes.

Koyuki was first to speak running her hands round and down from the back of his head to hold each of his cheeks she trace a thumb over his lips and looked firmly into his eyes.

"Naruto… what I've been trying to say is that I, well, I think I love you."

It was so much easier to tell him after that kiss, she hadn't felt so complete since before her father had died, she just wanted to be held in his arms like this forever.

"Koyuki-hime I-"

But whatever Naruto was going to answer was lost, as the occupants of the train decided to make there presence known to the two of them.

"Its been awhile, Koyuki."

Looking up from each other towards the train, Naruto and Koyuki could see that now a top of it was a tall man, with straight brown hair falling not quite down to his shoulders and imposing lines under his eyes, wearing a high collared cloak in the same light grey as the armor of the Ninjas that served him, under which were formal robes.

"Kazahana Dotou."

Even though they would have had to meet him eventually to take back the country Koyuki's voice seemed to catch in her throat at his sudden appearance, the name carrying no further than Naruto, who held her closer to his chest in a attempt to give her strength.

"So, it's been 8 years?" It wasn't really a question the person who orchestrated the takeover against his own brother would remember the date.

"Now, let me see your face."

As Dotou said this Naruto pulled Koyuki behind him putting her out of her uncle's line of sight, then stood up straight to face the man looking murderous, fully intent on killing him and ending the conflict now.

This action caused Dotou to frown darkly at the boy, as there eyes met, one with an intense turquoise pair, which were slightly obscured by his long hair and the others an eviler greyer pair of Koyuki's own, they began to stare each other down.

Breaking the staring contest first Naruto went to form a seal to use Shunshin with the intention of bring himself up onto the train, but before he could a low rumbling like distant thunder altered him to the presence of a dozen or so logs caught up in the snow piling down the slope to slam with a resounding thump into the wooden side of the armored train, this causing him to pause in his assault on Dotou and look to the source of the disturbance.

Where the logs had apparently come from he could see men clad in samurai armor standing tall and proud on the rocky edge of the high ridge, they were armed to the teeth with various weapons the resistance had arrived.

"Everyone, our Princess and the Prince are watching."

The figure in the middle of the men, that Naruto had now identified as Sandayuu, who was also clad in samurai armor of the same dark grey color as the rest of the men, turned and in an inspiring voice addressed the many people that were assembled up on the ridge.

"Victory will be ours."

At his bold statement the army broke into cheers, as Sandayuu drawing the katana that was sheathed at his side turned to address Dotou.

"Kazahana Dotou, do you know how long we have waited for this day, I am Asabasan Sandayuu, a representative of the 50th Brigade." He paused to draw a breath before continuing.

"Now we will avenge the death of Kazahana Sousetsu-sama from eight years ago, and we will take this revenge out on you."

With this bold statement, more cheers erupted from the men on the ridge, as they all drew there swords, hefted there spears and prepared to charge down to take back there country.

Turning his gaze back to Dotou, Naruto watched as he turned and looked down to talk to someone who couldn't quite be seen from his position by the end of the tunnel, then straighten back up to look out onto the army that faced him, continuing to speak a small nasty looking smirk appearing on his features.

Naruto didn't like the look of this, that wasn't the look of someone facing a large force of armed men out for there blood, Dotou had something planned that was for sure.

Still watching the scene unfold he saw the large force of armed men start there descent, charging with weapons held high down the hill, at this Dotou continued to smirk, while the wooden sides of the carriages facing the army slide aside to revel hundreds of rows of metal slots, similarly on top of the carriages men in the same snow Ninja armor as before had appeared there arms holding onto the crank handles of similar smaller devices.

Hearing the metallic clink cut over the noise of the cheering men, Naruto realized something bad was about to happen and made a quick decision forming a one handed seal he Shunshined away from Koyuki in a whirl of wind and snow to appear slightly ahead of the approaching army lead by Sandayuu his back to them, facing down at the train.

As he appeared the men atop of the train began to turn the handles, causing the air in front of him became solid as waves of kunai were fired out from the side of the train in a move obviously meant to completely destroy the resistances army.

Having no time to form seals or think of an alternative, he summoned up a massive amount of charka and dropping to one knee slammed both his hands down into the ground on either side of his body.

The smirk on Dotou's face dropped away, as a imposing wall of ice appeared out of thin air between the pathetic army he faced and the wall of metallic death that was approaching it, effectively shielding them from harm, he scowled as wave after wave of kunai impacted onto the surface of the ice wall causing nothing but dents in it until the canisters that fueled the launchers were finally empty.

High up out of sight Kakashi watched this unfold and couldn't help but feel pride at his students power, muttering to himself.

"With just raw elemental manipulation and Charka, what a guy."

Shaking this off he Signaled to the other two members of his team that were still in hiding and they unleashed there trap, so being there own assault on the train.

Down behind the wall Naruto had struggled to keep pumping out charka to sustain the wall until finally he felt the barrage of weapons stop, drawing a deep ragged breath he allowed his control over the wall to waver and watched as the part in font of him collapsed down to the floor, taking the kunai that were stuck in it down onto the snow with it.

Struggling back to his feet he attempted to take a step forward still intent on fighting and defeating Dotou, only to collapse backwards onto the ground his vision swimming as he dragged in long hard breaths of the cold mountain air.

"Your Highness!" Sandayuu was instantly at his side supporting his head.

"That was to much even for you, you must rest now." The tone he spoke in was full of respect for the young man in his arms, if anyone had doubted the truth of his words about the heritage of the boy this display was sure to set them straight.

Looking down into his eyes he saw Naruto's head nod slightly as he muttered something he didn't quite catch.

"Your Highness?"

"Protect, Koyuki-hime…"

So quiet was it that Sandayuu had nearly missed what he was saying again, as Naruto finally slipped into unconsciousness.

Looking up he signaled to two of his men to help the Princess who was currently struggling to run over to them through the thick snow that lay on the ground between her and Naruto.

Meanwhile the other three members of Team 7 had started there attack, Sasuke going in close to the train dodging from snow drift to snow drift, launching kunai with explosive tags trailing behind them at the side of the train driving the men who had operated the guns back inside, while Sakura up high in the rocks set off her explosives to cause an avalanche of snow and rocks to fall onto the middle of the train forcing it to attempt to retreat further down the tracks.

This action putting it onto the rickety old wooden bridge, which had already been booby trapped by Kakashi with yet more explosives, that he then set off as the train ran across it.

Causing the last half of the train that was still on the bridge to be dragged down along with the men on it into the gorge that the bridge was used to span, the rest of the train along with Dotou escaping down the tracks after decoupling from the doomed carriages.

With the members of Team 7 returned from driving Dotou away and the rest of the resistance members starting to gather back together, Kakashi and Sandayuu started to plan what would be the final assault on Dotou's stronghold in a bid to free the kingdom.

Leaving Naruto in Koyuki's care, who wasn't going to leave him even if they had asked, both safe off to the side by the movie crew and there carriages that were backed up near to the edge of a sheer cliff keeping the army between them and any possible further attacks.

While they were concentrating on planning there assault, yelling alerted them to the appearance of a blimp floating silently up over the edge of the cliff, Mizore and Nadare hanging off the side as it rose up over the carriages and more importantly Naruto and the Princess.

Reacting quickly Kakashi shot forward across the snow followed by Saukra and Sasuke, heading towards the carriages under the blimp.

But before they could reach the area, Nadare had dropped down off the side, landing cat like on the snow and turning swiftly towards the approaching Konoha Ninjas thrown a wave of kunai with those dangerous blue balls attached following behind them.

As the ice grenades exploded causing the ice that erupted up to block him from Team 7's sight and any attempt at a rescue, he grabbed the resisting form of Koyuki, who had thrown herself protectively over Naruto and after knocking her swiftly out with a chop to the back of the neck, flung both her and the still unconscious Naruto over his shoulders then turning grabbed onto the wire of Mizore's metal grappling hand that had been shot down into the snow and ice next to him.

As Kakashi rounded the top of the ice spires he knew he had arrived too late and he could only watch as the person he had a mission to protect and his student were reeled up to the blimp in the arms of his laughing enemy.

-00000-

"You have become beautiful, Koyuki."

Now that she was awake Dotou, face hardened with a cold look addressed her as she sat in a leather sofa, with a pre-poured glass of wine on the low table infront of her.

"Do you have the Hexagonal Crystal?"

"Perhaps, it depends if I give it to you will you release Naruto or not?" Although she asked it in an almost bored tone, she wasn't fooling anyone at the underlying reason she was asking.

"You think you can make demands? You have nothing to offer me but the Crystal, and if you don't give me it I will merely ask one of my men to do the task for me in a less than pleasant manner." Dotou finished with a short laugh, finding the broken expression on his nieces face to be highly amusing.

Seeing her silence following his laugh, in which she was obviously desperately trying to think of a course of action, he decided to enlighten her on the current situation.

"Do you even understand why I want it? You think it merely a family heirloom? an expensive pretty thing to amuse you?" Getting no reply from the young woman, he continued none the less.

"It is true, that it is the only thing that ties the Kazahana family together as a whole, but there is more to it than just that, the Crystal is also the key to our family's treasure."

This final bit of information caused Koyuki to look up from staring down at the table before her, a look of confusion obvious on her features.

"What, so that was why you did all this?"

"Ahh finally you start to understand things." The smug grin on Dotou's face made Koyuki's skin crawl as the man continued on his rant.

"You see when I took over this country from your father, there was nothing left of the Kazahana family as a whole. Naturally Sousetsu must have kept the treasure elsewhere, I looked for it and finally found it, high up hidden in the Rainbow Glaciers there is a huge weapon and the key to that weapon is the Crystal."

Realization as to what he was going to do dawned on Koyuki and as she watched while the evil smirk on her uncles face grew wider, he finished telling her of his plans.

"With the Kazahana weapon our country will have the power to overthrow the other five great nations, do you see I will make our country great once more." He paused to grin manically down at the look of horror he had forced onto her features.

"Now give me the Crystal, so I may shape the world as I see fit."

Obviously seeing no other option and remembering his earlier threat, she reached under her coat to pull the Crystal from around her neck while moving to stand from the sofa, then walked over and placed it in the outstretched hand of her power crazy uncle.

He gave it a once over and as he did the cold smirk on his features was replaced by a look of raw anger and outrage.

"This is…" Turning his eyes from the Crystal and bringing his other hand up, he grabbed hold of Koyuki by the front of her coat and lifting her into the air shock her furiously.

"Don't try and play around with me, this is a fake."

She had known this, but how could he have worked it out so quickly, she herself hadn't noticed the switch until Naruto had told her, even to her the person who carried it around with them at all times it had been a convincing replica.

Outwards she looked shocked at his sudden accusation while internally she smirked though; she knew that Naruto's or perhaps it had been Kakashi's forethought to separate the Crystal and herself had brought sometime atleast, now she just needed to play her part in the deception.

After all she wasn't voted best actress in the world for nothing.

"Hatake Kakashi."

"What?" Dotou was livid that after all this time the Crystal was still not within his grasp.

"Ah I see, we will fetch him right away."

She looked behind her to see Nadare and Mizore a still unconscious Naruto, with a device of some sorts attached to his stomach, being held his arms and legs tied up by the latter of the two Ninjas.

"No" Dotou stated as he tossed Koyuki roughly to the floor.

As she watched he also turned to look at his best two Ninjas, the sick sadistic grin from before was back onto her uncles face.

"If that is the case they will come to us soon enough, them and the pathetic resistance we will crush our enemies and gain the Crystal all in one go."

-00000-

When Naruto awoke he was chained to both the floor and ceiling by his ankles and wrists, in such a way that he was held up in the air suspended in the middle of the cell, barely able to move himself the heavy chains cutting into his wrists and ankles.

Thinking to himself he swiftly went to gather charka in an attempt to strengthen his muscles and escape his bindings, as he did though a surge of electricity ran though him, causing him to cry out in pain and lose concentration and thus control of his charka, this altering him to the presence of a small metal canister with wires coming out of it, which were holding it in place on his stomach, this it seemed was what was stopping him from channeling his charka effectively.

After several more failed attempts at breaking free and wishing he had thought to outfit his clothes with some hiding places for files, lockpicks, or other things he would need in these situations, he settled down and tried to work out how to get free.

While he was still thinking his savior came in the unexpected form of Koyuki, she appeared round the corner lead by two guards, who were apparently taking her to a cell of her own, as she saw him she moved closer so she was between them then said something to cause them both to blush madly then suddenly start to argue with each other.

After a few moments of bickering ended with both fighting, until the bigger of the two over powered the other and won.

He then turned and went towards Koyuki leaning in eyes closed seemingly expecting some kind of special treatment and as Naruto watched she leaned in as well, all while seamlessly slamming her knee up into his groin causing him to keel over eyes blank with a small squeal of pain.

After she had swiped the cell keys off the two KO'd guards casting them both dirty looks, she sauntered over to Naruto's cell and moving an Raiton channeling seal off the lock on the door that would have no doubt blown him up if he had got that far, unlocked the cell and helped him out of his bindings and into her arms.

Holding her tight in his arms they stayed that way on the floor of his cell for a few minutes, content to hold each other while they still could, Naruto running his fingers through her hair as she kissed him over and over again.

As the sounds of explosions reached the couple, echoing around the base Naruto decided it would be best if they made for the exit, so picking up Koyuki he gently jogged his way down the corridors of the prison they occupied, following her directions to what he hoped was an exit.

Meanwhile high atop a high stone platform that was led up to by a flight of stairs, Dotou sat in the shadows as his stronghold was attacked, that same cold look on his features.

"My lord, it's an enemy raid." A nameless solider from his forces addressed him kneeling on the floor at the bottom of the flight of stairs that led up to him.

"Kakashi, so he planned for a night assault, it's all going according to plan." At this comment he allowed a small smirk to break out the corner of his mouth twisting upwards at the anticipated victory.

As Naruto and Koyuki ran down one of the gangways that criss-crossed there way through out the prison one of the soldiers of snow, they had been doing so well thus far to avoid, used a grappling wire to flip up onto the gangway with them.

Growling in annoyance at his current inability to use charka and his utter lack of other equipment, Naruto let Koyuki down off his back and sped into engage the guard in an aggressive Taijutsu bout, ending by spinning down to try to kick the legs from under his opponent and as that was also avoided with a quick jump, continuing upwards lashing out at there middle with his other leg sending them tumbling away.

"Wait, wait, Naruto its me."

As he went to start his next attack a voice he recognized spoke out and as he watched the person now reveled as Kakashi removed the **Henge no Jutsu** that he had used to make himself look like one of the Snow Soldiers.

"Kakashi-sensei." Relief washed though Naruto as he stopped in his attack on his teacher.

"Yeah, here I found these and thought you might want them back, you only wine when you lose any of your needles." Ignoring the slight jab at him as it wouldn't help to throw Kakashi over the railings in this situation, he caught the offered belt of weapons and turned to greet the other members of his team as they came round the corner and out onto the gangway with them.

Now they were all back together they made there way led by Koyuki, towards what they hoped was the exit to the base.

As they neared it Naruto could see the clear night sky beyond but as the members of team 7 ran ahead to fight the force of men that was between safety and the now burning stronghold behind, a scream altered them to Nadare who had dropped down along with Mizore to grab Koyuki a kunai out razor sharp tip just tickling the edge of her neck.

"Koyuki-hime!"

As Naruto turned and ran towards the two Snow Ninjas, Nadare grinned evilly digging the tip into Koyuki's neck causing a gasp of pain along with small cut from which blood began to drip slowly down the blade.

"I'll kill you, you bastard." Naruto growled out.

"Ah ah ah, don't be so hasty hand over the Crystal or the Princess gets it." Naruto spun back around and grabbed wildly at Kakashi's weapons pouch, earning a disapproving glare from the older Ninja.

"Naruto don't let your personal feelings get in the way of the mission, if we give them that Dotou will be in a position to start another Great Shinobi War, is that what you want?"

"I don't care about any of that; give them it before they hurt Koyuki-hime."

Kakashi sighed Naruto was being impossible about this, so reaching into his pouch he with drew the Crystal and held it up.

"Release her and I will hand it over." He could see Nadare smirking at how easy it had been but that didn't matter at the minute.

"Send it over, or I will kill her."

That complicated things, knowing how important this decision could be not just for the mission or his student but for the sake of the world Kakashi made his decision.

* * *

Translations:  
Shosen no Jutsu Mystic palm technique, healing jutsu  
Henge no Jutsu transformation technique, basic way of conceling your looks from low skilled or non ninja personal

So how was that? hopefully people enjoyed it and continue to do so next chapter will mark the end of the snow arc will Koyuki die or won't she what do people want its important to how Naruto will develop as a character so id like some advice :). Next chapter should be out by next week till then.


	8. Mission to Snow Arc: Chapter 8

Hello sorry this came out later than i said i wanted to give people a chance to vote so only started writing yestarday, thanks to everyone that reveiwed and those that voted i decided to... well you can read and see :) so on with the chapter and the end to the snow arc.

Jutsu are in bold e.g **Suiton: Suiyadan no Jutsu**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 8

"Naruto don't let your personal feelings get in the way of the mission, if we give them that Dotou will be in a position to start another Great Shinobi War, is that what you want?"

"I don't care about any of that; give them it before they hurt Koyuki-hime."

Kakashi sighed Naruto was being impossible about this, so reaching into his pouch he with drew the Crystal and held it up.

"Release her and I will hand it over." He could see Nadare smirking at how easy it had been but that didn't matter at the minute.

"Send it over, or I will kill her."

That complicated things, knowing how important this decision could be not just for the mission or his student but for the sake of the world Kakashi made his decision.

He glanced from Naruto to Koyuki then back again, sighing he started walking slowly towards Nadare, one hand held the Crystal the other open, showing he wasn't concealing a weapon or attempting hand seals.

"Sensei, what do you think your doing?"

Sakura decided to make her thoughts known, but as she went to continue the glare that she received from Naruto shut her up.

While Kakashi continued to move back down the corridor towards the Snow Ninja, slowly planning how he could do this and get the Princess and keep the Crystal.

Perhaps sensing his intent at foul play Nadare spoke up.

"Stop right their Kakashi, give the Crystal to the brat with the device on, remember I won't hesitate to kill her if you try anything."

Cursing under his breath Kakashi realized that Nadare wasn't stupid enough to let him get close enough to do something, sighing he looked over at Naruto.

Hearing what Nadare had said, Naruto had turned towards Kakashi his hand outstretched, what he wanted was obvious and Kakashi knew Rouga Nadare was not one for bluffing, he remember that much from there encounter eight years ago.

Slowly he turned his hand over opening it as he did; allowing the bright Crystal to drop down into Naruto's waiting hand.

Without a word Naruto turned and walked away down the corridor towards were Koyuki was being held, Nadare smirked victoriously as he roughly passed Koyuki over to Mizore, who also pulled out a kunai which he then put to her throat, before started down the corridor to meet the weakened blonde.

As they grew closer the tension in the corridor became unbearable, coupled with the heat from the flames that were now licking around them from the burning walls, as the whole stronghold began to fall apart, it felt like the air was a solid mass pressing down on the Ninjas that occupied the corridor.

When Mizore and Naruto were only a meter or so apart, Mizore twisted the Princess around so she was to his side allowing him a better view of Naruto incase he tried something, not that he could really do much with the device on his stomach suppressing even the smallest charka molding attempts.

Naruto just held out the Crystal his hand clasped tight round it, while his other hand pointed towards the Princess.

"Hand her over and I will give you the Crystal." Naruto voice was as devoid of emotion as he could make it but the glances he threw Koyuki's way didn't help conceal his nervousness.

"Give me the Crystal and I will give you, your precious Princess."

The tone on the last three words made Naruto's skin crawl, but as he went to give the Crystal over, thinking better safe than sorry, a voice behind him spoke as an arm was wrapped around his neck preventing him from moving.

"I have a better idea." The smooth disgustingly arrogant voice of Kazahana Dotou whispered into his ear.

"Shit." Kakashi swore as the figure had dropped in from the ceiling to land behind his student, his attention had been too focused on the two snow Ninja and the building that was burning down around them, to sense the other presence.

As he went to dart forwards though, Nadare appeared in front of him swinging down with a kunai at his head, forcing him to flip backwards away from the man to avoid losing his life.

"Your fight is with me Kakashi." The smirk on Nadare's face showed how long he had waited for this.

While that happened Naruto had twisted around kicking out attempting to free himself from the grip that Dotou had on him, but with him unable to use any charka the older man was much too strong for him.

He felt the fist impact with his face before he saw it and his stomach tightened with fear at what he had done, as while he was thrown back by the punch the Crystal was wrenched from his grip, then he was thrown spinning away to slam into the side of the corridor with a thud.

"Naruto." Both of the females in the corridor cried out, as the blonde slid down to the floor in a heap.

Done with the young Ninja Dotou turned his attention on Mizore and his young niece.

"Give her to me and go help Nadare deal with these annoyances."

Mizore nodded in response.

"As you wish Dotou-sama"

While saying this Mizore pushed the still resisting Koyuki into Dotou's waiting grip, then turned and jumped down the corridor to engage Sasuke, who had leapt forward to take the chance to attack Dotou's open back, after seeing Naruto slammed into the wall.

"Come Koyuki, let's go to the end of the rainbow, you will have the honor to see my conquest start while standing at my side."

As this was said, Dotou's formal robes were ripped to pieces as wings of metal and fabric, much like that of the female Snow Ninja Naruto had killed, erupted from his back reveling he was decked out in a similar set of armor to the Ninjas that served him.

And with Koyuki held under one arm and the Crystal safe in his other hand, he shot a grappling claw up punching a hole in the ceiling through which he then jumped, spinning upwards through more floors up and out of the doomed building, his wings opening fully as he made to flee to the rainbow glaciers.

Naruto dragged himself to his feet swearing as Dotou disappeared up through the ceiling, looking back towards his team he saw that Kakashi and Sasuke had engaged Nadare and Mizore respectively, while Sakura was making her way over to him a concerned expression on her face.

Looking back up at the hole that was now starting to be eaten away at by the fire that had spread up to the ceiling, he made a quick decision.

"Naruto-kun, are you ok? We need to get out of here."

Glancing in Sakura's direction he gave her a quick grin that was more of a pained grimace.

"I'm fine Sakura, you need to get out of here and help Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei, I'll catch you guys up later I need to sort something out first." Seeing her look of confusion at what he was planning he gave her another attempted smile.

"I'll see you later, ok." Not waiting for her answer he ran forward, bouncing up off the wall, opposite the one he had been slammed into just before and shielding himself with his arms from the fire, after Dotou through the hole that had been torn in the ceiling.

As Naruto reached the roof, pulling himself up out of the last hole, burn marks on his arms and hands his clothes torn and burnt; he could see Dotou moving off, flying Koyuki under one arm just then passing over the edge of the building.

With a grim expression on his face and dropping his head down in focus, he sprinted over the now crumbling roof jumping round and over holes as it sagged collapsing in places, under its own weight, the fire eating away at the support beams and columns that held it up.

Reaching the edge he didn't hesitate as the he planted a foot on it and threw himself up out over the forest below, one arm outstretched hand grasping, after Dotou and a person he knew he couldn't let himself lose.

"KOYUKI!"

Hearing her name being shouted from behind she twisted around to look back coming face to face with Naruto who was flying through the air, his hair free of its ponytail blowing in the wind, his face determined, eyes blazing as he reached out towards her.

"Naruto!" She gasped out as his hand clasped hers and held on as they were flown through the air by Dotou.

"I'll protect you no matter what."

The words were almost lost being swept away on the icy wind, but Koyuki heard she knew he would never let her down.

Unfortunately for them Dotou had also realized that there was now an extra person on board and twisting he round gripped the back of Koyuki's jacket in his free hand, holding her from falling, and then slammed his now other free hands fist into Naruto's face, over and over again.

The constant repetitive blows, with no charka to reinforce his defenses took there toll and Naruto began to lose conciseness.

But still he hung on stubbornly as they rained down on him shielding himself as best he could with his one free hand.

Realizing that Naruto wasn't going to make it easy Dotou stopped his blows and smirked evilly down at him.

"Let go or I will, both of you can die or just you." As he looked up at Dotou he could see he wasn't bluffing sighing he nodded and then took one last look at Koyuki who was shaking her head from side to side sobbing, tears falling freely from her eyes down onto him, pleading with him not to do it.

"No don't, I can't live without you anyway." She choked out.

Reaching the hand that he had been using to protect himself from Dotou's blows, he stroked her cheek taking some of her tears away while looking deeply into her deep blue eyes.

"I'll find you and protect you, don't worry." With that he used his free hand to release her grip on him and began to fall down towards the forest below.

"NARUTOOO!" Her broken scream and Dotou's maniacal laughter followed him down as he fell through the night sky and into the trees below.

-00000-

While all this was happening the rest of Team 7 and the Snow Ninjas had made it out of the building and were fighting outside.

Nadare was still facing off against Kakashi, who had his Sharingan out and was attempting to take him down in Taijutsu as the charka armor made attempts at using Ninjutsu and Genjutsu almost pointless.

Sasuke and Sakura were tag teaming Mizore, keeping out of reach of his powerful metal arm Sasuke darting in with Taijutsu, while Saukra was pelting him with weapons sometimes with sometimes without explosives on to keep him distracted.

Meanwhile in the forest around the ninja's battles, the two armies had met the Snow solders that served Dotou clashing with the resistance members under Sandyauu's command.

Landing a kick to Nadare's face Kakashi managed to knock him away to get time to prepare the one Ninjutsu that he thought would be able to take his enemy out even with the charka armor.

Looking up he locked eyes with Nadare as he began to form rapid handseals, remembering the other mans comments from there previous encounters, he smirked at him though his mask kept it hidden.

"Now, I'll show you something completely original."

Nadare remained silent his eyes leaving Kakashi's to look with fear at the blue and white lighting that gathered then danced in Kakashi's hand casting shadows up over the mans face.

"**Raikiri**"

Kakashi's shout seemed to wake Nadare from his state of shock, enough for him to begin some seals of his own for his strongest defensive Jutsu.

Kakashi shot forward intent on finishing the fight for good, as he neared Nadare though he also cried out his Jutsu, in an attempt to stop the lighting wielding copy ninja.

"**Suiton: Suijinheki**"

This causing water from the snow on the ground to come up and surround Nadare protecting him while also blocking the charging Kakashi from view, Nadare's sigh of relief was cut short though as the water wall in front of him was ripped apart destroying the Jutsu and his last line of defense, other than the armor he wore itself, reveling Kakashi lighting blade still in hand.

Dripping wet Kakashi continued forward rearing back his hand to drive it down at Nadare's chest before the stunned Snow ninja could bring himself to move.

The charka shield the armor generated that was designed to repel any Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, held for a 1/4 of a second before the lighting attack over powered it completely and was plunged into Nadare's chest obliterating his lung and part of his heart in one shot discharging electricity throughout the rest of his body.

Instant death, with that Kakashi ripped his hand back out of his now dead enemy's chest discharging the remaining lighting energy from it, shaking the blood from his fingers letting the corpse drop to the blood cover snow below without a second glance.

Sasuke with a bit of help from Sakura, managed to take out Mizore at almost the same time.

After backing him up so his back was against a tree with relentless attacks in Taijutsu and a constant peppering of projectiles from Sakura, the young Uchiha then jumped backwards flipping up and away releasing shuriken that were controlled by wires almost invisible to the naked eye, which forced Mizore to cover his face to protect himself effectively blinding him to the fact that they all went by and twisted around the tree behind him, wrapping round and round to trap the surprised ninja.

Before he could react though and attempt to free himself, Sasuke had quickly prepared his most powerful Jutsu, that he had learnt from his clan scrolls since the trip to wave.

"**Katon: Ryuuka**"

With a blast of fire natured charka the wires connecting the two were covered in flames, that raced down to slam into Mizore burning both the tree and the wire around him.

Which in turn caused him to be burnt horribly as the skin on his face was literally ripped off by the intense heat and his body was cooked inside the armor he wore.

Sasuke fell to his knees breathing hard as the Jutsu had taken quite a bit out of him, Sakura was at his side to check if he was ok in an instant.

"Well done Sasuke and you Sakura, that was a well thought out attack, their armor only worked against Jutsu that had or were directed by charka when they hit."

Both the younger ninjas beamed at the praise from there teacher, though Sasuke's was more of a victorious smirk, it was him who answered his sensei.

"Yeah, the flames created by **Katon: Ryuuka** aren't directed by charka but the wires so his armor couldn't repel it."

Kakashi just eye smiled at his students before giving them there next orders.

"Well if you're both still able to fight we need to go help the resistance against the rest of Dotou's men, come on." With that Kakashi disappeared in the direction of the shouts from the other battles taking place around them, Sasuke and Sakura following right after him.

-00000-

Naruto hit the floor hard the wind being driven from his lungs feeling that his shoulder was dislocated from the impact with a tree on the way down, after letting go and falling he had hit multiple branches in the trees helping to slow his descent sending him spinning down to land in the thankfully soft snow below.

Not wasting anytime he dragged himself to his feet, ignoring the pain that raced up and down his body as he did he grabbed his shoulder and reset it with a bloody grimace, blood from a head wound falling into his left eye impairing his vision as he did.

Now back to his feet his eyes focusing on the direction that he was sure Dotou had gone after he let go of Koyuki, he took off at a run in that direction, legs pounding dragging his feet through the blanket of snow, which was now after saving him from his fall, impeding his progress.

Arriving at the edge of the forest he could now just make out the forms of Dotou and Koyuki against the dawn sky, as the sun just began to peek above the mountain tops in the east, looking up at the high cliffs that faced him he growled in frustration, without charka to aid him the ascent would be tough and take time that he couldn't afford to waste.

Steeling himself he pulled out two of the few kunai he kept and strapping them to the soles of his sandals with strips of cloth he tore from his top he began to climb, jagged rocks tore at his hands ripping his palms while the ice and snow he stabbed the knifes into often gave way under his weight, regardless he pressed on at a feverish pace straining to reach the top of the cliff and the Rainbow Glacier itself.

While he was still climbing, Dotou and Koyuki had already reached the top arriving in the center of the structure of mirrors of ice, where the small shrine in the middle stood, which held the key hole for the Crystal in Dotou's hand.

Tossing the still sobbing Koyuki to one side causing her to lie face down in the snow where she remained, Dotou advanced on the pillar that the shrine held with the Crystal in hand, his face spilt apart with a maniacal grin he drew back his hand but as he went to put the Crystal in place he was knocked away off to the side by Koyuki, who then pulled a knife out from under her coat.

Wordlessly she charged at him and stabbed down attempting to end her evil uncle's mad ambition.

Before it could enter his neck though, Dotou's eyes snapped open and he smashed out with his right arm using the metal bracer on his armor to send her and the weapon flying away from him, laughing at the attempt on his life he got back up to his feet.

"Just stay still and watch this will all be over soon."

Struggling to her feet Koyuki glared at him.

"Naruto will stop you, he promised."

The fact that she still had faith in someone who had last been seen dropping over a hundred feet amused Dotou even more, turning his back on her he made his way back over to the central pillar.

"He's dead and soon all my other enemies will be." With that said he then pushed the Crystal firmly into the hole twisting it into place.

This caused waves of ice to shoot out in lines from the central pillar to impact at bases of the tall mirrors that surrounded the area, as this was completed the ice then shone with a brilliant light starting at he center before racing outwards and then up the mirrors causing them to come to life in a blaze of color.

A loud hissing was heard as steam started misting the air as the ice began to melt from around and on the mirrors themselves, rocks becoming visible where the snow receded.

"What?!" Dotou looked around in shock as more and more snow and ice started to melt away.

"Where is the treasure, the weapon of the Kazahana family?"

He looked around wildly trying to understand what was happening, suddenly a horror struck expression crossed his face.

"No it can't be that legend is true?!"

But before he had time to think more on it, a yell alerted him to another presence that had just arrived.

"DOTOU!"

Both koyuki and he twisted to look at where the voice had come from, standing on the edge of the cliff just outside the mirrors was Naruto he was looking slightly worse for wear, bleeding from multiple wounds the blood mixing with the ash and sweat that was on his body from the fire and then his trip to get here.

His shirt now hanging off, barely on him exposing his well built upper body to the icy wind, tears ran up and down the length of his black trousers, while his hair blew in the wind being dragged to one side some coming across his face, all the while the same determined expression still on his face as his eyes blazed down at Dotou.

"Naruto."

Koyuki was the first to break the silence that had fallen over the three with a gasp of happiness; Naruto though didn't even look at her as he started to advance on Dotou.

"So you didn't die what are you able to do though with that device on, you can't even use charka you'll die here boy don't be stupid."

Ignoring him completely Naruto broke into a run pulling six Senbon out from his weapon holsters three from each side, letting them slip in to place between his fingers on both hands.

Dotou just smirked and started to make a long string of handseals ending as Naruto got within ten meters of him.

"**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu**"

The water was dragged out of the melting ice and snow surrounding Dotou to form a giant dragon shaped mass of water, with a roar the huge dragon charged down at Naruto, who threw himself to the side sending three needles towards Dotou's neck as the beast of water crashed by tearing up the ice and snow he had stood on.

Even though he had managed to dodge it the shockwave from the impact hit him along with a wave of water, sending him tumbling off to the side rolling over and over until he hit one of the giant ice mirrors that where around the area.

Struggling to his feet he looked up in time to see the back of Dotou's hand slam into his face sending him back into the mirror again, this time slightly cracking the surface of it, causing him to drop the needles he had held in his other hand.

As he began to fall back out of the dent his body had made, Dotou caught him by the throat and tossed him over his shoulder back towards the center sending him skidding along the ice and snow on his back, he was barely conscious now the back of his head bleeding badly from the impact with the mirror.

Rolling over onto his front, he looked up from where he had fallen with a growl of frustration, in time to see Dotou finish another set of seals.

"Time to die boy, **Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu**"

This time around Naruto couldn't react in time, as the mass of water smashed down onto his back pilling into him, the already weakened ice under him cracked from the pressure as his body was driven into it then suddenly the ice broke, Naruto being shoved down propelled by the remainder of the Jutsu through the icy water that was below the ice.

Sinking slowly down, he watched as the light from the hole in the ice that he had gone through slowly vanished, disappearing from sight as his vision faded.

"**Pathetic**"

The growl of rage in his head that came with the dark voice shook him from his state, as he felt a wave of charka that was not his own surge through his body, slowly building and building.

The device on his stomach began to crack as incredible amounts of raw thick charka ripped through it and Naruto.

On the surface of the ice above, the water started to bubble and glow an ominous red causing Dotou to stop in his final strike that was going to kill Koyuki, who after Naruto had been struck down, had flung herself at him knife in hand again.

Turning to watch they both looked on as the surface of the water was ripped asunder as Naruto came flying out red charka surrounding him, all his wounds completely gone along with his top and the device that was on his stomach, his eyes were red and feral promising death with his whisker marks back flared out on his cheeks and his canines and claws elongated and sharp.

"**DOTOUUU!**"

With a howl of anger that was accompanied by a wave of the foul red charka that had Koyuki rolling away and Dotou shielding himself with his arms as he tried and barely managed to stay upright, Naruto sprang forward across the ice.

"Impossible!" Was all Dotou had time to say before Naruto got to him.

Barreling into him before he could even form a defense, Naruto swung his clawed hands round and down ripping holes in Dotou's charka armor as he drove the man across the ice with a furious assault, tearing everything in his way to pieces in his rage.

Bringing both hands up over his head he slammed them down driving Dotuo into the ice on his back causing the ice covering the water to crack and buckle, dropping onto him he began to beat him into the ground the ice groaning as the whole place seemed to shake under the relentless attacks.

When Naruto felt him stop resisting he grabbed him by the front of his now mangled and destroyed armor then tossed him away across the ice lake, like what had been done to him by Dotou just minutes before, turning around he let a grin cross his features that along with the sharpened teeth and Dotou's blood that now was splattered up him made him look completely feral.

"So, you like to use powerful Suiton Jutsu huh?" Naruto was smirking now covered in red charka and blood he continued not waiting for an answer.

"You'll like this one then."

Beginning a long set of handseals he started one of the most powerful Jutsu in his collection, finishing as Dotou managed to make it back to his feet he called out his attack.

"**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu**"

In front of Naruto water began to gather swirling into a vertical ring going faster and faster as more and more water was gathered then compressed into it.

Dotou looked on horrified while this happened, sensing the massive amount of charka that was being put into the water attack and he knew that without his armor their was no way he could survive it.

As the Jutsu completed Naruto breathed out and let his control go releasing the mass of water at Dotou, who's scream of terror was cut off as tons of water drove into him pushing him backwards ripping the ice that he stood on apart, ending with him being driven into the mirror that was behind him shattering the whole surface of it which fell with him, skewering into him as he hit the ground helping to end his evil ambitions once and for all.

Just as he had done this Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura had arrived at the mirrors as well and as everyone looked on the whole land of Snow began to change living out the story that Koyuki's father had told her long ago.

Looking up at the mirrors now reflecting the suns rays, Koyuki remembered the promise she had made to her father after he had told her the tales, that she would become a strong and kind princess one that believed in justice, looking down over what was now a lake at Naruto who stood calmly in the center she knew that thanks to him she could fulfill it.

-00000-

Spring had come to the land just as it was said to in the tales of old; it was now a week on from the fight with Dotou and the whole country was celebrating as its new queen was crowned after a giant parade, Naruto had watched on from afar, he had declined the offer to take up his position as a Prince of Snow Country he was after all under oath as a Ninja of Konoha.

As Koyuki was paraded through the streets he sat silently atop the palaces roofs and watched his gaze never leaving her, she had never looked so beautiful he thought, she made a wonderful queen.

While in his hand he held a scroll that he had yet to open Sandyauu who was now Captain of the Royal Guard, had said it was written by who they assumed were Naruto's ancestors and was as such his birthright Koyuki had, had it formally presented to him as a sign that to the people of Snow he would always be a hero and welcome in there country, part of the presentation that had been to honor the bravery of Team 7.

-Flashback-

Team 7 stood to attention, around them was the new Royal Guard of the Princess Kazahana Koyuki all at attention also, while in a veiled chair up on a plinth sat Koyuki herself decked out in the full royal clothes of a Princess of Snow.

As the small ceremony started, Sandyauu stepped forward and presented each of the members of Team 7 with a medal, he then began to explain the story behind the last item he held.

"Long ago, before her Highnesses family came into power, it is said that the Country was ruled over by people with the ability to create ice like Naruto, they were said to be the most powerful warriors, fighters without equal, over time though the abilities that they displayed began to disappear as the family was more and more diluted, the last story of its appearance is also the last time this family was heard of." Here he paused to draw breath making sure he had everyone's full attention.

"At that time the Kings wife, sired twin boys, both developed the ice creating abilities and grew up to be incredibly powerful but the younger one was even more so, jealous of the fact that he would not be made ruler due to a few minutes difference at birth, he struck down his older brother and remaining family, then used his power to blanket the country in a permanent winter, after which he left the country leaving only the Rainbow Glaciers and the Crystal as a reminder of their power."

Everyone was silent after this, could Naruto really have that much power was the thought on everyone's mind but a few.

"As such it is my honor to be presenting this scroll, said to be written and sealed with their blood by the first rulers of Snow Country to Naruto, for the aid given to our country, in the hope that he will be able to use it to further his goals."

With that he walked forward again and placed the scroll in Naruto's hands, who bowed low in thanks for the gift, his eyes never leaving Koyuki.

-End Flashback-

He sighed to himself glancing back down at Koyuki, their had been so much he had wanted to tell her, but with her now ruling a country and him wanting to continue to get stronger to make sure people like Dotou could never threaten his precious people, it was just too complicated to do anything at least that's what he was currently convincing himself of.

While she was crowned and the country was joined in celebration, he remained silent feeling his heart crack he didn't want to cheer for something that had ruined there budding relationship, he could see the irony of it all even, he had encouraged her made her do this and now she was it wasn't what he wanted for her at all, he just wanted her to come back to Konoha with him.

Turning to leave for the docks and the boat to home, he was stopped by Kakashi's voice.

"Your not saying goodbye then?" Barely turning to look at him not wanting him to see the expression on his face, he addressed his teacher.

"This is what I wanted for her all along, it's best to just leave now."

His tone wasn't convincing that it was what he wanted but he didn't care he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts at the minute, walking away he went to use shunshin but was stopped by Kakashi's next comment.

"I never thought you were such a coward." That hurt, didn't he realize there was nothing that could be done, turning back to look at his sensei he tried to put his feelings into words.

"What do I do then, tell her I love her then leave, you know as well as I do I can't stay here with her, at least this way she can just forget about me." There it was he had finally said it and as he did he himself realized that he did in fact love her.

"Can't you see how sad she looks? Don't do something you'll regret I'm taking Sakura and Sasuke to the docks we leave in the morning."

With that Kakashi turned and left leaving Naruto alone again on the rooftop with just his thoughts.

A few hours later the ceremony ended and the partying began he still hadn't moved, just watching, the now he supposed, Queen Koyuki from the shadows the night had cast.

As soon as the banquet had been finished she had excused herself and left going off towards her quarters with him following still not sure what he was going to do.

Koyuki entered her room and tossing off the formal hat she had been wearing threw herself down on the bed, sobbing now not bothering to hold back her tears as she had been doing for the vast majority of the last week, she knew it was selfish to wish for it but she had hoped that she and Naruto would end up together, not everything went like in the movies she supposed.

On the balcony outside the room Naruto watched through the curtains unsure of how to handle this, why was she crying he couldn't understand what could be wrong, then he remember what Kakashi said and he knew this was all his fault.

Moving the curtain aside he moved silently into the room, walking over to the side of the bed still unnoticed by Koyuki, he went to say something but instead found himself reaching out to stroke her hair that had come lose when she had thrown the hat off, ending up sitting down on the bed next to her just letting his hand run through her hair.

She hadn't seemed to react to his touch, but if he could see her face he would see that she was smiling now.

As he continued to run his hand through her hair he finally spoke.

"Koyuki… I love you."

She had longed to hear him say that from the moment she had realized and said how she felt about him, but hearing him say it now was so much better than she thought it would be.

"I knew you'd find me."

As she had said it she turned over and drew him down to lie next to her running a hand over his face as he brought his other hand up to lay it gently on her side.

"I promised."

With that they both leaned in, expressing themselves as best they could in the time they had left together, in the morning she would be a Queen again and he would be a Ninja of Konoha but for now they were just two people in love.

-00000-

"The dobe's still not here."

It was now morning and the ship they were standing on the deck of, which was going back to Fire Country was meant to have left an hour ago, but Naruto had yet to appear.

"He's late Kakashi-sensei, I don't think he's going to come you know." Sakura added to Sasuke's comment, though from her tone she seemed to be upset borderline distraught about something.

Kakashi just smiled to himself his team was developing well, they all seemed to care for each other and there teamwork and skills were developing as well, Sakura had been much better on this mission than on the last major one and seemed to be growing up, while Sasuke and Naruto lived up to the name of geniuses well.

"If he doesn't come, what happens then?"

Sasuke had directed the question at Kakashi but it was Sakura who answered it.

"Sasuke-kun don't say such things, Naruto-kun would never abandon me." She finished the comment with a small squeal about god only knows what.

The two males on the deck of the boat sweat dropped slightly at that.

'_Didn't she just say nearly the same thing?'_ Thought Sauske.

'_Then again maybe she hasn't changed quite yet._' Thought Kakashi at the same time.

A short while longer and a gathering of icy wind and leaves alerted them to someone appearing on the deck behind them, Sakura and Sasuke spun around but Kakashi didn't even have to look, having sensed the arrival long before it came.

"Nice that you could join us Naruto... being late is rude don't ya know." With that Kakashi shunshined off leaving just a cloud of smoke behind, to tell the captain they could get underway.

This statement caused Naruto to laugh, sweat dropping along with the other two, ruining his otherwise cool entrance.

This was then completely destroyed, by Sakura who hurled herself at him with a cry of Naruto-kun, sending both of them to the crashing down to the deck in a heap.

Glaring at the now laughing Sasuke he got up and then helped her to her feet as well, this gave Sakura time to look him up and down.

Replacing his trashed clothes, he now wore a sleeveless lose V-necked white top the V going quite low, showing off the Hexagonal Crystal that was around his neck, while on his legs he had baggy dark blue trousers, with his weapon holders on both legs and a scroll strapped to the back of the belt he wore, the trousers were wrapped up at the bottom with white bandages connected to a pair of blue sandals while his hair was still tied back in its usual loose ponytail.

As Sakura did this Sasuke decided to have some fun at his teammates and dare he think it friends expense.

"So dobe, what did you and Koyuki get up to last night then eh?"

Sasuke went to tease him some more, enjoy the shocked look from Naruto, but was cut off by the scream from Sakura.

"NANI?!" It was going to be an interesting trip back that was for sure.

* * *

Translations:  
Raikiri Lighting blade, the only original technique of Kakashi, this is what it was renamed after he cut a bolt of lighting with chirodi or so its said.  
Suiton: Suijinheki Water element, water wall, pulls water up to spin around the user to form a protective barrier againest attacks.  
Katon: Ryuuka Fire element, fire dragon, using the wires that have trapped the enemy the ninja then use this technique which fires a stream of fire down them burning the target.  
Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu Water element, water dragon protectile, high level water attack creates a dragon shaped mass of water which can be controled to attack enemies.  
Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu Water element, giant expolisve wave, high level water attack user gathers and compresses large amounts of water then realeases at enemys crushing them under the purssure.

Hey i hope everyone enjoyed that regardless of what they wanted from the poll, as always reveiws would be very very welcome as would any ideas thoughts criticisums and the like, i will reply to questions asked but don't want to annoy people by replying, just for them saying they liked it unless people want me to :S. I'm still getting into this whole writing thing lol.  
Anyway next chapter will be out asap i dunno when i'm reli busy atm till then.


	9. Training Chunnin Arc: Chapter 9

Hey i know it's been ages, exams and stuff so sorry for that, thankyou for all the kind reviews and to all those people that voted i took it all in, i hope people havn't forgot about this story in this chapter evens are gonna be setup for the future so enjoy.

Jutsu are in bold e.g **Suiton: Suiyadan no Jutsu**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 9

Naruto leaned back against the mast behind him, feeling the rough surface of the wood rub his skin through the thin top he was wearing, he was positioned high above the deck resting in the crow's nest of the ship.

One of his hands was idly toying with the beautiful Hexagonal Crystal that now hung around his neck, while the other held firmly onto the second book in the Icha Icha series that Kakashi had given him after he finished up with the first one.

Even though the book was open and on an extremely graphic and interesting page at that, his attention wasn't at all focused on it, as he instead gazed out to sea while in his head he mulled over the events of Team 7's last mission and more importantly thought about Koyuki.

He had caught himself doing this a lot during the past couple of days, as they journeyed back to Fire country try as he might he couldn't help but want to have stayed in Snow country with her.

He knew he was under oath as a Ninja of Konoha and had people there to protect, but he was loved by the people of Snow, highly respected and treated as a hero for his part in freeing the country from Dotou that along with the fact that it was the country of the woman he loved someone who loved him like no one ever had even accepted him Kyuubi and all, made it tear at his heart to leave.

Even though it was true that due to the changes in his appearance and using a false name he wasn't being treated badly in Konoha anymore, but he knew it could only be so long before people started to find out who he really was and then he would be back to being treated like trash again, he didn't know if he would be able to handle that.

Groaning in annoyance at the depressing path his thoughts had taken yet again, he squeezed his eyes shut to try and block out the sounds of the world around him and quiet his thoughts, hoping to clear his head and just forget, it seemed to be working to as well, that was until he felt a sensation of vertigo as the world seemed to spin around him, or was it him spinning he didn't know, he found he was unable to open his eyes and suddenly there was a strong tugging sensation at the back of his navel…

-00000-

Cracking his eyes open as the nauseating sensation of dizziness went away, Naruto glanced briefly around only to be greeted with the pipe lined walls and ceiling that made this place instantly identifiable as the sewer of his mind and home to his prisoner.

Pulling himself to his feet with a groan, he set off down the slanted hallway in what he knew was the direction of the Kyuubi.

Trudging into the area in front of the great metal gate of the cage that housed the Kyuubi, he decided to make his presence known to the beast that he held, so raising his voice he shouted out into the dark void beyond the bars.

"Oi, fox-teme why am I here?"

The answer came in the form of a deep growl that caused the place to tremble; as the hate filled red eyes with there animalistic black slits snapped open, glowing out at him from in the dark.

"**Foolish** **Little mortal, don't presume to ask questions of me, I may have helped you last time we meet, but I assure you that was solely so I would survive until I can be free of this accursed seal, you are at my beck and call and don't forget it.**"

This point was put across with a large amount of killing intent driving Naruto down to his knees, as a storm of red charka lashed around him.

When a few moments had passed and after his beating heart calmed back down Naruto straightened up and addressed the fox again.

"We haven't spoken since then, I've had questions and if you wanted to talk you said that you could speak to me while I'm conscious anyway so why bring me here?"

Another dark growl and another lashing of the malicious red charka was his answer at first.

"**You are not here for me to answer your questions; you are here as we needed to speak face to face about certain issues, now listen**."

Biting his tongue for the time being, Naruto bowed his head remaining on his knees where the charka had forced him and mentally preparing himself to listen to what the demon had to say.

"**Good now you are finally humble enough to listen, I will keep it brief, I have better things to do than talk to annoying mortals...**"

Naruto couldn't help but smirk at that, though he really hoped the Kyuubi didn't see it, the fox lived in a sewer behind a cage, what else was there for him to possibly do really.

"**…In short you need to stop your reliance on my charka.**"

Naruto looked up at him confused locking eyes with the fox as he did; whatever he was expecting the Kyuubi to tell him it wasn't that, so in a respectful tone he replied still keeping bowed.

"I don't rely on your charka-"

Another earth shaking growl and more killing intent cut him off before he could continue.

"**I am telling you that you are and that it needs to stop, every time that you've drawn upon it since the fusion you've been shortening your life span and thus mine, along with that you are damaging your body's charka pathways reducing your ability to control and eventually this would even destroy your ability to use charka.**"

At this statement Naruto couldn't say anything back he hadn't known about this, he managed to get out a shaky question when he realized the Kyuubi had stopped talking and seemed to be waiting for him to say something.

"Wh..why didn't you tell me this before now?"

"**I didn't know of it, I have only recently worked it out, it would seem that by fusing your two old bodies together one of which was not used to my… more potent charka, your ability to use it was significantly reduced.**"

Naruto nodded at that, the fox's explanation made sense though it didn't make him feel any better about cutting years off his life.

"**Overtime your body should become able to use it properly again and I will be doing all I can to quicken this process, until then though you will not assess my charka unless I say so do you understand me boy?**"

His only response was to nod confirming his understanding to the fox again.

"**Good, now leave me, we will only speak if I need you again.**"

"Wait I have questi-"

But before Naruto could ask anything he felt the same tugging sensation at the back of his navel and the world began to spin again as he was removed from the presence of the Kyuubi and his own mind.

-00000-

Opening his eyes again Naruto found himself still up against the mast of the ship, although the sky was now showing signs of night approaching with the sun starting to sink under the horizon casting a deep red glow across the sea the color worryingly familiar to the charka that had just been swirling around him.

Thinking about things he decided there was still just about enough light for him to make it onto chapter 2 of his new Icha Icha and see what became of the main characters attempt at saving the damsels from the evil dragon after he left her twin sisters in the hot tub.

Raising his hand up to in front of his face he realized there was one very small problem, his book was gone, sighing he controlled his emotions and climbed out of the crows nest using charka to walk down the mast to the deck below.

Thinking it over quickly he knew that only someone with Ninja skills could have stolen it from him, with Kakashi having brought two copies of it, that only left two people and he rather doubted that Sakura would dare take something from him, let alone be perverted enough to read Icha Icha, although the looks she gave him sometimes made him wonder… well cringe at what madness she was possibly thinking, but that of course only left one person who could have done such a horrible thing to him, Naruto growled as he came to a conclusion.

"Ero-Sauske!!"

-00000-

After dropping off the mission report the day before, Team 7 were all called in for a meeting with the Hokage, Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the tower first, while Naruto and Kakashi came in a good hour and a half later, luckily they hadn't been given an actual time just asked to come.

"Hokage-sama will see you now."

Kakashi nodded his thanks to the receptionist that took care of the Hokage's appointments, still struggling with his internal debate of if she was cute enough to ask out or not, then whilst signaling for his team him to follow took off up the stairs ahead of them to lead the way to there meeting.

Pushing open the door to the office, Kakashi let the rest of Team 7 through first then followed after to stand with them before the oaken desk, behind which the Sandaime Hokage sat, his eyes downcast focusing on a document of some sorts, one of the many that littered the desk in front of him.

"Ah Team 7, good I called you all in to query some of the details on the mission report for that last C-rank to Snow country you did."

As Sarutobi said this he looked up from and put the report down on the desk, to set his gaze directly on the ninjas before him.

"What seems to be the problem Hokage-sama?" Kakashi still firmly at attention answered the unasked question for the group.

"No problem Kakashi, I was merely wondering if I had gotten all the details of the mission from the report infront of me, there are some parts, specifically those concerning your team's combat abilities that I would like to clarify." While saying this he smiled over his now clasped hands motioning for Kakashi to talk.

"I assure you Hokage-sama that the report is total accurate, especially in terms of the combat ability of the members of my team, I would not give false information on such a subject."

"I see…" Surprisingly Sandaime looked if anything to be saddened by this news, but the expression was soon gone as he schooled his features quickly and carried on.

"...And you all agree to this assessment?..."

The other three all nodded with varying levels of enthusiasm and Sarutobi couldn't help but notice Sasuke giving a slight glare in Naruto's direction.

"… If that's the case the rest of your team is dismissed Kakashi, I will need you to stay for a moment though."

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all bowed and left the room, Naruto tossing a small wave at the Hokage earning him a small smile in return as he passed out the door, this leaving just Kakashi and Sarutobi alone in the room.

As the door shut behind them with a small click, Sarutobi sighed and turned his full attention back to Kakashi.

"Sit down Kakashi-kun, we need to discuss something."

Following the instruction Kakashi moved himself into one of the low leather chairs that had been placed in front of the desk, and then waited patiently for his leader to explain what was going on.

Sarutobi groaned as he lent back into his chair causing both it and his back to creak, while Kakashi moved to sit down he took out his pipe from one of the small draws in the desk in front of him, his hands flowed together smoothly to put the tobacco in tap it down then light it with a small Katon Jutsu.

He sighed as took a deep breath of the pungent smoke letting the familiar smell ease into his body and relax him, sitting himself back upright he looked over the desk at Kakashi who was now seated across from him.

"I was worried your report would be true…"

At Sarutobi's strange admission Kakashi glanced up at him his single eye questioning what had been said.

"… Is the gap in strength between them truly that great?" Although it had already been confirmed for him once Sarutobi felt a need to ask again.

Realizing what he meant by this Kakashi nodded and gave an honest reply.

"Yes as indicated Naruto-kun's level is far above both Sasuke's and Sakura's in all areas of combat, if not even more so than the report says." He then watched, as the Sandiame sighed again and rubbed a hand tiredly across his eyes before responding.

"I see, in that case then I will have no choice in the matter thank you for your time Kakashi, you're dismissed now."

"Hokage-sama?" Before he left Kakashi made a subtle attempt at gaining some information from his leader, but was quickly denied any.

"I will send a summons for you and your squad in the morning, we will have some issues to address, don't be late this time the screams from young Sakura were starting to give me a headache."

Standing Kakashi locked eyes with his venerable leader before he bowed then left in a poof of smoke.

-00000-

The still air of training ground number 23, which was basically just a large open clearing in the woods outside of Konoha, was broken by a shout as charka flared and water was gathered from thin air while rapidly freezing to form a Jutsu.

"**Hyouton: Haryuu Muuko**"

With that a beast of ice was formed, it then raced across the ground weaving from side to side to impact with the already heavily abused training logs that were to the side of the clearing, sending shards of ice outwards along with dust and dirt the large boom caused echoing away across the grounds.

Smiling slightly to himself at the effect of his latest Jutsu that had come from the scroll he gained in Snow country, Naruto began to start the handseals for one of his other new techniques, this time he did it all with one handed seals.

Finishing the sequence incredibly quickly he felt the water gather and form as he shouted out the name.

"**Hyouton: Tsubane Fubuki**"

With that a flock of birds made ice flew out from the end of his baggy sleeve on the same arm he did the seals with, which he then manipulated to fly out and into circles defensively around him, using his hand to guided them before firing them of into a relatively unmarked training post, ripping chunks out of the wood with the hardened ice birds.

He breathed out hard trying to relax, usually he wouldn't do any Hyouton Jutsu where he could potentially be seen, but the training ground he was currently on was very isolated, as the Hokage had promised him and he was pretty confident that he would be able to sense anyone watching him.

He had been training now for two days solid barely doing anything else, since the second meeting with the Hokage, but he was still couldn't stop being annoyed about what had transpired.

Apparently due to him being now better than Sasuke, no not better he corrected himself 'currently more skilled', the council had decided that they would spilt up there team until the chunnin exams that were just over two months away.

While during this time Kakashi, whose advice and company Naruto was already starting to miss, had been requested to train Sasuke in isolation away from the rest of the village to ensure that he fulfilled his apparent potential and was strong enough to become a chunnin when the exams came around.

"God Fucking Dammit."

He roared out, then continued to cursed under his breath at the unfairness of it all, he was lucky he supposed that he had the scrolls from both Mist and Snow to work with, he had politely declined to be put with team 8 as training partners having not seen them since before the mission to Wave he didn't want to deal with there reactions just yet, instead he had just asked for an out of the way spot to train away from prying eyes.

He knew that Sakura had been moved to train with team 10 at her own request and at his suggestion was even starting work at the hospital to make use of her charka control by becoming a Med-nin.

Growling at himself he realized that he was wasting time so started doing the seals for the first Jutsu he had done again, this time though it was all one handed, as one of his current targets was to get all his Jutsu usable with just his one handed seals.

He would become a chunnin and beat Sasuke, that would show the stupid council.

-0000-

While unknown to him two figures both hidden in shadow, were in fact watching and taking great interest in the skills he was displaying, an image of Naruto from above held firmly in the center of the crystal ball that sat on the cushion in front of them.

"So what do you think of him then?" The smaller of the two turned and looked over at the bigger man to his side.

The man grunted a bit stretching out his back, before he then spoke.

"He obviously has a massive amount of potential, learning two Jutsu from a scroll with no actual instruction in two days and getting one to work one handed its almost an unthinkable achievement, with that and the fact that he has already mastered water manipulation to such a degree as well, I'm surprised he's not stronger than he is but…"

He paused to look over and down at the smaller man beside him before finishing.

"…But I don't know why your showing me this you can see that for yourself."

The smaller of the two seemed to pause for an instant as if rapidly contemplating something, before giving an answer.

"I want you to teach him..." A bark of laughter was all he got in response, but he pressed on regardless.

"…You're the prefect person to do it; your skills are in the areas that he has the most potential in more so than even yourself had, he's the prefect heir to your techniques you can see that."

The laughter stopped and the taller man sighed before turning once again to look away from the gaze of the smaller man and down at the crystal ball in front of the two of them, which still showed the image of Naruto performing his Jutsu in its view.

"That maybe so, but I never passed on the skills I gained or created not even to my own children or grandchildren."

The man's voice grew distant at the end of saying this and his companion spoke again but this time in a much gentler tone.

"Do you think it could have saved them and your home if you had?"

The taller mans head snapped up from looking at the image of Naruto training; he seemed about to shout, but instead just sighed again, shaking his head sadly as he did.

"I…I don't know."

With that his shoulders slumped then he just turned on his heel and walked away, as he opened the door to the room though he stopped his hand on the handle getting prepared to turn it.

"I'll think about it Sarutobi." The smaller man, now reveled as the Sandaime Hokage by the light that came into the room, looked at him wrinkle lines creasing across his face as he smiled at the other man's words.

"That's all I ask old friend, that's all I ask."

-00000-

Two days on and Naruto stood hands on knees on the center of a small self created lake, his clothes weighed down by moisture he took deep ragged breaths dragging in oxygen from the air around him.

Straightening back up he looked around at the new changes he had just made, training ground 23 had been transformed, from just a sparse woodland clearing with a couple of old training posts.

It was now mostly taken up by the small lake he had created using **Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu** to drill out a deep hole and then fill it with water.

It was incredibly hard training for his water manipulation and for maintaining the form and strength of one of his most powerful Jutsu, but because of it he now knew how hard he could push himself without having to resorting to using the Kyuubi's charka, over the next two months he planned to boost his reserves while keeping full control of them to make sure he could go the distance at the exams.

He straightening back up he tensed as he sensed something move above and to the left of him, a brief discharge of charka had occurred from the point and a slight noise, as someone moved.

Turning swiftly he withdrew a couple of Senbon from one of his pouches, narrowed eyes scanning over the surrounding trees for a potential threat; he sighed when he didn't sense anything again and returned the needles to his pouch.

"Did you know, that only three people are known to of been able to create much more than that amount of water from nothing, without a Kekkie Genkai that is."

Hearing a deep voice ring out from behind him Naruto swung back round, rearming himself from a pouch as he did.

"The Nidiame Hokage of Konoha, Kisame of Kiri and Hanzou the Salamander of Ame."

The voice was behind him again tensing into a crouch Naruto's eyes flicked from side to side searching for something anything, as he flared his charka causing the water he was stood on to ripple outwards as he tried to sense the newcomer's movements.

"Who are you? Show yourself."

A short bark of laughter greeted his demands.

"Don't bother trying to sense me, I admit I was impressed with how soon you realized I was watching, but you're a way off doing that now."

'_Now?_' Naruto thought what had changed.

'_Of course this must be Genjutsu._' As soon as he thought that he flared his charka again and shouted out.

"Kai!"

Another unamused laugh was all he got in return for his efforts.

Pulsing his charka up he tried again, harder this time managing to send out a visible wave of bright blue charka in a dome around him.

"KAI!"

This time there was a slight shimmer in the air just off to the right and in front of him, wasting no time he sent the couple of Senbon he was holding flying hard into the patch of air he saw move.

The needles flew out fast and with deadly accuracy, and then just as suddenly as he had thrown them stopped.

As Naruto watched a hand appeared holding them followed by an arm then the rest of the persons body appeared.

"Not to bad kid, I didn't think you would even work it out that fast."

As the person spoke Naruto took in there appearance.

He was an old man, around about the Hokage's age if he had to guess, quite tall in height and slight in build, he was wearing plain grey trousers and top with a short black over-cloak that came down to his waist and was tied across the top, but it was his face that got Naruto's attention more importantly his eyes they were black like looking into pits with only the irises being any other color.

Looking up from them he noticed the headband that the man wore holding back short steal grey hair.

"That symbol… your from Amegukare aren't you? What are you doing in Konoha?"

At this the man's eyes seemed to grow sad and distant it was amazing how much expression those pitch black eyes could seem to hold.

"Yes, I was from Amegukare."

Naruto gave an internal gasp as he came to a quick conclusion.

"You're a missing-nin? Who are you?"

The man seemed to be slightly annoyed at the accusation that he was a missing-nin replying.

"No I was from Amegukare before I failed and it was taken over, I am Urodela Hanzou the Salamander, former ruler of Amegukare and your new sensei by request of the Hokage."

Naruto couldn't speak before him was a true legend of the shinobi world an icon even of it, who he suddenly realized just said he would be teaching him.

"Do you accept this arrangement?"

Naruto still stunned only managed a dazed nod in response.

"Good, you are to speak of this with no-one, it cannot be known to the council or any others of this village that I have agreed to take on a student to whom I will pass on my skills, understood?"

Regaining most of his control over himself, Naruto answered.

"Hai… Hanzou-sensei."

-00000-

Just over two months had past since that meeting and the chunnin exams were but a few short days away, Naruto had learnt much but more importantly for both him and Hanzou they developed a close bond coming to see each other as almost father and son.

Naruto who had never had a father figure before and Hanzou who he discovered had lost his to a powerful man named Pain who was the new ruler of Amegukare, who when he attempted to take Hanzou's life ending up instead just leaving him for dead in the waters around Ame, crippled from semi-permeant charka burnout, injures and grief.

As a teacher Hanzou was a tireless taskmaster pushing even Naruto to his limits, he was world renown for his mastery of the art of Genjutsu and the elements of both Suiton and Fuuton, but his greatest and most famous skill lay within his summoning it was from there that his name of Hanzou the Salamander had be born from.

Now Naruto was walking happily down the streets of Konoha to collect his weekly Senbon delivery from TenTen's, having been given the next two days off to rest up for the exams.

As he strolled along he thought back to his favorite memory of the time he had spent training with Hanzou, while rubbing his right forearm for a phantom pain as he did.

-Flashback-

It was almost the end of the two months of Naruto's training, during which he had worked on learning and mastering elemental manipulation in Fuuton Ninjutsu, made sure to learn more Jutsu in all areas, advanced his skills with Genjutsu almost to the level of his Ninjutsu and kept up his hard physical routine, it had been a hard two months but he knew it was worth it.

After another grueling day of training Hanzou stood across from him on the now permanent lake of training ground number 23, as Naruto waited patiently to be told what they would be doing next, Hanzou started to talk.

"Naruto, over the past few months you have succeeded in surpassing all my expectations for your growth, I have no doubt that if you continue in this way you will become a ninja the like of which this world has never seen and be capable of achieving your goals…"

Naruto beamed at the high praise he had received more praise in that sentence than Hanzou usually gave him in a week, but Hanzou wasn't finished yet.

"As such I would like to ask you to become the heir to the legacy of the Salamanders, in hopes that they will aid you in achieving your goals."

Emotions raced through Naruto he couldn't believe his ears training under this man had been an amazing experience, Hanzou was wise, knowledgeable and powerful, to be offered something like this was just unfathomable, knowing he had yet to speak he bowed low before Hanzou and gave his answer.

"Yes master, it would truly be an honor to receive this title."

"Slowdown Naruto, this has a condition to it…"

Naruto looked up in question, but stayed bowed before him.

"With it comes a task, when you are strong enough you must avenge my family, keep in mind I'm not asking you to devote yourself to this task only to carry it out in time as I know you will be strong enough to one day do, do you still wish to accept?"

Still bowed, Naruto gave his honest reply.

"Of course master I accept, I will see to it that your family is avenged."

"Not just my family Naruto…" While saying this Hanzou moved forward and grasped Naruto by the shoulders, pulling him up and into an embrace.

"Our family."

Naruto overcome with emotion, just silently nodded in response.

"Now stand back a little."

He did as asked and then watched as Hanzou bit his thumb drawing blood before he brushed it over a mark on his forearm before performing several fast seals bringing his hand down onto the ground hard with the final one.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu**"

There was an eruption of smoke and as it cleared Naruto could make out the form of the Salamander that stood before him and Hanzou, it was about the same size as Hanzou height wise while sitting up on its back legs, but a bit wider than normal human, its skin was a light green in color and covered in small bumps, with dark intelligent eyes which looked at them while behind it a large tail curled slowly around.

"Hanzou-sama, what do you require of me?"

Naruto wasn't surprised that it spoke, as Kakashi had introduced him to his Nin-dogs awhile back and one of them was quite talkative not to mention weird, but the voice itself did surprise him it held a soft almost musical quality about it.

"I would like the contract to your people, I wish to allow this boy to sign it"

If this upset or surprised the Salamander in anyway it didn't really show, although Naruto thought it looked a bit surprised, but then again he hadn't really ever tried to understand a Salamanders facial expressions before now.

"So this is the one, the boy Naruto you spoke of, I did not think it would be so soon." It said as its dark eyes studied Naruto, when that was confirmed by Hanzou it nodded slightly and carried on.

"As you wish, Hanzou-sama."

With that it leaned its head back and as Naruto watched a budge appeared in its throat and then with an odd squelching noise a dark green scroll appeared coming out wrapped in a long pink tongue, which was retracted disappearing back into the salamander's month after it had placed the scroll before Hanzou using it.

"Naruto, come over here."

Naruto looked over he had been so interested in watching the Salamander he had failed to see what his sensei was doing, looking now he could see that Hanzou had unraveled the scroll and laid it out on the ground beside him.

Moving over he looked down, to see that it was mostly, with the exception of a few Kanji, seals and some other symbols, just a sheet that had been spilt into vertical slots and that in the first one was written in what looked like blood the name Urodela Hanzou, under which was a print of what he assumed were Hanzou's finger and thumb tips also in blood.

"Write your name in blood next to mine then make a finger print under it."

Nodding to show he understood Naruto bit down on his thumb then rubbed the blood over his index finger allowing him to write his name having to bit his thumb several times to get enough blood, then re-biting his thumb again as it had healed up when he wrote his name, coated all of his finger tips in blood and pressed his hand down.

"Good, now roll up the sleeve covering your right arm."

Naruto did as asked without question, he had learnt to trust Hanzou's decisions over there time together, especially as other than his weekly meetings with TenTen the Hokage or the trips to the ramen stand and the ambushes by Konohamaru, he had little other contact with people, with his team all busy.

He looked up from his arm in time to see Hanzou nod to the Salamander, who then sent its long tongue back out wrapping it around Naruto's now bare forearm.

It then started to speak its words slurred a bit by the fact its tongue was out.

"Brace yourself child this will sting a little."

As Naruto was about to ask what it meant his forearm started to burn with excruciating pain where the tongue was wrapped and he had to bite his tongue whilst squeezing his eyes shut, so as to force himself not to cry out.

After a few seconds of pain he felt the tongue leave and cracked open his eyes to see what had been done.

On his arm had been burned, the image of a dark green Salamander with its tail wrapping round and round his forearm going up to his elbow, its body was small in comparison to its tail only a few inches long with the head coming down to just above his wrist, on the head a strip of unmarked skin that went from between the two darker dots that resembled eyes down it's back to where the tail started.

"Congratulations child you are only the second to bear the mark of my people since we became a summon animal with the founding of Amegukare, with this mark you will be able to summon us to aid you and be able ride and fight both in or on me and my brethren without fear of the toxins are skins produce…"

Turning to face Hanzou as well it bowed its head and continued.

"Hanzou-sama, Naruto-sama, by your leave."

Once it had received Hanzou's and Naruto's confirmation the Salamander re-swallowed the scroll and then bowing its head in respect disappeared in another poof of smoke.

"Now you truly are my heir, congratulations Naruto." Turning to him Naruto didn't bother to hide the tears of gratitude that had started to fall freely down his face, as he stepped forward and hugged the man who he thought of as his master.

-Flashback Ends-

Dragging himself back to the present he tugged open the door to TenTen's families weapon shop and went in, calling out a greeting to the girl at the till as he did.

"Hey TenTen, how you been?"

He did find it a little weird that she was always working whenever he came to pick up his orders, if he remembered correctly she hadn't been the first time he came for them.

"Haku-kun I'm just fine thanks, how have you been? Still training hard for the chunnin exams?"

He felt a pang of regret as he always did, that she still thought that was his name and she was still blushing slightly from seeing him, but he was used to her doing that around him, in fact over the last two months he had gotten used to various well nearly all females and even some males acting like this around him every time he went anywhere.

"Yeah I'm fine to, nope I gave myself the next two days off to rest, your team still training then?"

As he said this she had started digging around behind the counter, searching for his order he assumed.

"Yeah Gai-sensei's pushing us really hard, something about beating his eternal rivals team."

As she said this she appeared, a pack of twenty perfect Senbon freshly made, in hand held together with two bits of twine, which she then gave over to Naruto, who dropped them into the pouch on his left thigh.

"Thanks TenTen well gotta go I was supposed to meet my team… " Naruto glanced up at the clock on the wall above her.

"…A half hour ago, so I hope to see you at the exams ok. " As he said this he was already on the way out of the door having dropped the right amount of cash onto the desk when he pocketed his order.

"Alright bye Haku-kun, see you then." She watched as he disappeared around the door waving back at her.

"Dammit all" She began to curse up a storm once he was gone.

"I was so close to working up the courage to ask him out that time as well."

"Argh" She swore some more.

"Why am I acting this way around him."

Meanwhile completely oblivious to her plight, Naruto started roof hopping over to the Hokage's tower to meet up with his team for the first time in two months.

* * *

Translations  
Houyton: Haryuu Muuko Ice Style: a beast of ice is formed and then attacks directed by the user to the target.  
Houyton: Tsubane Fubuki Ice Style: birds of ice made within the sleeves or under a cloak which can then be used to defend or attack.  
Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu Water Style: a dragon of water that charges and smashes things people size may vary with charka output, easier to preform with a source.  
Kuchiyose no jutsu Summoning techinque, can be used to summon lots of things in this case was Salamanders but other animals and weapons have been seen used.

So thats it for this week, next time team 7 rejoined and its onto the Chunnin exams whats changed? Anyway i hope people liked that i used the poll to decide on his Sensei and Summons and those twowere some of my frist picks anyway, more on the salamanders will be revealed overtime.  
So as always please reveiw all veiws and opinions are welcome, i take critatsisum well so don't hold back on that any advice would be appreichated as i'm pretty much just making this up as i go along, my life is still hectic atm so i'm not giving a time for the next chapter.  
Thanks for reading, till next time Pein out.


	10. Chunnin Arc: Chapter 10

Heyyy everyone, i know its been 3 months so i'm guessing all by a few have forgotten this even exists, sorry for the long wait and the lack of response to all emails and reviews concerning this but i've been away on a world tour and there just was not a lot of internet.  
Anyway hope you all enjoy the first chapter of the chunnin exam arc.

Jutsu are in bold e.g **Suiton: Suiyadan no Jutsu**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 10

Dropping down off the roof opposite the Hokage's tower, Naruto flicked his hair out of his eyes before glancing around to see where his team had disappeared off to.

He was only half an hour late he mused, surely they hadn't forgotten that he and Kakashi like to arrive a bit after the actual time, it had only been two months after all.

Shrugging to himself he prepared to head off back home and see if he could find Kakashi there, when he heard a raised voice, instantly identifiable as the louder of his two teammates, shout out from just down the street.

"Naruto-kun, there you are."

Wincing at her using his name in public and loudly at that, his identity was something that he had gone to great lengths to protect though he supposed with the chunnin exams coming it would be pointless soon enough; he prepared himself for the hug that was sure to follow her greeting.

Steadying his pink haired teammate as she flung herself into his arms he returned her greeting.

"Hey Sakura, how have you been?"

She grinned up at him, happy to finally see him after there two month separation.

"I'm good thanks Naruto-kun, how about you?"

After waiting for her to release him he answered.

"I've been fine, do you know where Sasuke and Kakashi are, we're meant to be getting are forms for the exams today."

"Kakashi-sensei wasn't here and Sasuke-kun didn't want to wait but he gave me your form as well as mine." As she said this she pulled a folded up sheet out of her pouch and handed it over to Naruto.

"Thanks Sakura, well I guess I will see you at the exam in a few days then." As he went to walk away though, she had managed to grab onto his arm preventing him from leaving.

"Wait Naruto-kun, it's been ages can't we catch up for a while?"

Naruto sighed internally.

'_There goes my nice quiet rest afternoon__._' He mused to himself before agreeing and starting to walk down the street with her, chatting about there training while he made sure not to give any information on his new sensei.

After a short while into the walk they, well Naruto already knew, had realized that they were being followed by a small box shaped rock with eyeholes, that was edging its way along the path after them.

'_For Kami-sama's sake this day just gets louder, I guess I'm just used to spending all my time training with Hanzou-sensei._'

Naruto thought, seeing Sakura had finally noticed it as well he had been starting to worry about her for a second there, he turned around to face the box sighing.

"Konohamaru, rocks aren't square and you're still not masking your charka output properly, that's one of the reasons why ninja's don't stand in groups when on a mission that involves stealth."

With that the 'rock' exploded outwards just a moment after he spoke and with a boom three coughing spluttering kid's emerged from the smoke, the one in the middle bemoaning the amount of gunpowder they used.

As they went to do there introduction dance, Naruto cut them off quickly with a raised hand and question, he had seen and heard that one too many times as it was.

"What's up you guys?"

"Boss, I knew you would see through are disguise, you truly are a master of the ninja arts, just like jiji says."

Naruto smiled at him at least he had remembered not to say his name in public, though the conversation he had to have with the kids on ninja's secret identity's was not something he wanted to repeat.

"What did you want Konohamaru? I'm kind of busy at the minute."

The little kid's faces all fell instantly at this.

"But boss you said you would teach us how to do the clone technique when you were next free."

Groaning Naruto realized that it was true and never one to break a promise he would have to at least spend sometime with the three of them.

"Alright, come with me to the training ground near here and I will give you a quick demo."

With that there little group grew to five and they set off towards the training grounds.

On the way there though things went a little awry, Konohamaru had decided to ask if Naruto and Sakura were going out, causing Sakura to go into full fantasy mood until Naruto said no and Konohamaru's little ginger friend a girl called Moegi, said that was good as he could easily do much better.

As Naruto watched an enraged Sakura chase off after Konohamaru and his friends, he considered doing a runner and going home before they returned, but as he went to walk off in the opposite direction he paused as he heard shouting break out around the corner they had turned.

Moving quickly he found that the chase had been stopped and Konohamaru was being held up in the air by a guy in what looked like a full body black cat suit with some sort of large package wrapped on his back, while an exotic looking blonde haired girl with what he recognized as a giant battle fan stood off to the side looking bored, glancing at the head band around her neck he realized they where from Sunagakure.

Sakura and the others were looking slightly intimidated and she looked to be trying to reason with the angry Suna-Nin that had Konohamaru in the air by the front of his shirt.

"Kankuro, just leave him be, you know what he will do to you if he finds out."

The girl of the pair spoke up and although she seemed bored, Naruto detected a flicker of fear when she had said 'he'.

The one in the cat suit reveled now as Kankuro replied, to the girl who Naruto assumed was his teammate.

"Chill out, he's not here and I need to teach this little brat a lesson so he remembers not to bother Suna-Nin's next time."

Deciding this had gone on long enough Naruto made his presence known to them.

"I doubt that threatening the Hokage's grandson is the best way to remain in this village, or keep the peace between our lands."

Everyone's heads swung round to look at him, the three kids and Sakura looking relived and the two Suna-Nin's surprised and also interested, judging by the brightening of the girl's checks.

"You heard the boss, put me down now." Konohamaru stated pointing over at Naruto as he did.

Kankuro just snorted with laughter at his sudden bravery.

"As if kid, I'm not gonna listen to some pretty boy ninja." With that he drew back his hand in an attempt to hit Konohamaru, who flinched away in fear.

"Maybe you should maybe you shouldn't." In a burst of speed to fast for them all to catch, Naruto moved so he was standing behind and to the side of the ninja, a Senbon pointing into the guys neck while his other arm was holding back the one that had been raised to hit Konohamaru.

"But if you won't listen to me, maybe you will listen to your friend over there." Naruto said, while nodding up towards the presence he felt arrive a couple of seconds ago.

Everyone followed Naruto's gaze to see him looking at a short red haired boy that was hanging upside down from a tree nearby watching the proceedings with a blank expression on his pale face.

With everyone's eyes on him the redhead fell disappearing in a whirl of sand, to reappear coming out of another whirl of sand in front of Kankuro and Naruto.

Naruto could feel the guy he was restraining physically shaking now, the killing intent rolling off the guy in front of them was brutal, the only people not on the floor were the two sand ninja's and Naruto, Konohamaru having been dropped at the redheads sudden appearance.

"Kankuro you're a disgrace to the village, leave now before I kill you myself." The tone of voice contained a hint of madness that left little doubt that the threat could and would be carried out.

Naruto released his grip on Kankuro, who seemed only to happy to be able to scrabble away, then he turned to face the redhead fully as he slipped the Senbon needle he was hold back up his sleeve to where it came from.

"I apologize for my teammate's behavior."

The redhead's attention was on Naruto now, who noticed the large gourd on the Suna-Nin's back seemed to be shaking and twitching, as the killing intent just kept piling up around him.

"Apology accepted, I take it we will be seeing more of you in the chunnin exams?"

The expression on the face of the redhead had changed now going into a slightly maniacal grin, as Naruto still remained unaffected by the increasing amount of killing intent he was pouring out onto him.

"Yes." The killing intent let up as suddenly as it came while he walked by before pausing.

"Your name what is it?"

Naruto turned around to face him before replying.

"Uzumaki Naruto, what about you and your companions?" He said giving a glance toward the blonde girl causing her to blush slightly at his apparent interest in her.

"Sabaku no Gaara." With that he disappeared in another swirl of sand, leaving his teammates alone again with Naruto and the others.

"I'm Temari and this as you know is Kankuro, I hope to see you at the exams." With that the two other Suna-Nin's started to walk away, Temari glancing back at Naruto as she did.

'_Dammit all._' She thought as she looked back.

'_He's hot as well, shame I won't get to know him now he's got Gaara's interested in him._'

Naruto turned back once he was sure they weren't going to try anything else and started to walk towards the others seeming to be deep in thought, scooping up the shivering form of Konohamaru off the ground as he did.

"We best take you guy's home, that was quite a scare he gave you huh."

-00000-

Three days later team 7 met up outside the old ninja academy that they went to school at and where the chunnin exam was being held, Naruto was on time for once, surprising both Sakura and Sasuke.

Wordlessly they greeted each other with serious nods, before heading in and up the stairs for room 301 where they had been told to go to drop off there entry forms.

Getting to the second floor, Naruto went to pass by the scene that was taking place outside of a genjutsued room guarded by two henged chunnin, only to see both Sakura and Sasuke hanging back to watch, with a sigh he stopped and waited for them.

"Idiots like you kids don't have what it takes to be chunnin, you should just go back home and cry to your mummies now." One of the guards was saying as he knocked a boy in what had to be the most disgusting outfit, made up of green spandex and orange leg warmers, Naruto had ever seen to the floor.

"Please we want to take the exam."

A girl who he realized a second later was TenTen spoke up, apparently this was her team that she had told him about, Naruto was under no illusions that they were this bad; especially since there last teammate who was hanging back was a Hyuga.

"Drop the illusion we want room 301 and this is the second floor."

Naruto groaned as Sasuke drew the rest of the room's attention towards them.

"Naruto, Sakura you saw it as well right?"

Sakura happy to be complimented by one of her crushes jumped to answer, while Naruto watched as TenTen gave him an odd look, he would have to have a word with her.

"Seeing the illusion is one thing punk can you take me?" The same guard that had knocked the spandex wearing kid to the floor said, as he flipped over into a kick towards Sasuke, who never being one to back away from a challenge charged in as well.

A muffled thump echoed down the corridor as both kicks were stopped, by the green wearing kid who was back on his feet now both legs caught easily by him as he got inbetween the two of them with some pretty impressive speed.

'_Interesting guy._' Thought Naruto.

"What was that? I thought you were the one that was all for hiding are skill levels." The long haired Hyuga had walked over after his teammate let go of both Sasuke's and the henged guy's leg.

"I know but..." As he spoke the spandex wearing guy looked over towards Naruto and Sakura, a blush coming onto his face.

'_I hope to Kami-sama that look is for Sakura not me._' Was Naruto's only thought as he watched the light reflect off the kids bowl cut.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter now..." The Hyuga then turned to face Sasuke.

"…You what is your name?" He demanded, only to have Sasuke wave him off.

"Hn it's only polite to give your own name when asking for someone else's Sakura, Naruto, come on we're leaving." He stated before starting to walk off down the corridor for the stairs.

The pale face of the Hyuga flushed with anger for a second before he just snorted and turned away.

Sakura happily agreed to what Sasuke had said attaching herself to his side as he stalked off down the corridor, while Naruto waved them on.

"You guys go ahead; I'll be with you in a minute." Looking back over his shoulder Sasuke nodded before carrying on.

"TenTen, can I talk to you for a minute please?" She nodded slowly a slightly upset look on her face.

"TenTen you know this loser?" The Hyuga asked, while Naruto chose to just ignore the loser comment, for now anyway.

"Yeah its ok Neji you and Lee go ahead I'll catch you up." Both nodded to her before going off down the corridor the same way Sasuke and Sakura had gone.

Naruto and TenTen waited until both Neji and Lee had moved away before starting to talk.

"So what did you want to say Haku? Or Naruto is it now?"

Naruto sighed at her tone; he should have known this would happen.

"TenTen I'm really sorry you found out like that, I meant to tell you myself but never got round to it, I promise I have a good reason for why I did what I did." Naruto gave his best sorry face as he tried not to break under the glare she was giving him.

"Oh and what's that? I thought we were friends how could you lie to me."

Naruto knew he was in the wrong so decided to just bite the bullet and get it over with.

"Has your dad ever spoken about Uzumaki Naruto?"

She was about to ask what that had to do with anything, when she thought back to all the times she had heard the name mentioned none of it was involving anything good, in fact from what she had heard he was someone to avoid nothing like the guy in front of her.

Noticing her expression change from anger to confusion, Naruto continued.

"On a mission two months back I unlocked my Kekkie Genkia, it changed my appearance and since then I've been going by the name Haku to avoid people treating me like before."

TenTen nodded accepting that she wouldn't want to have a reputation like Uzumaki Naruto had either.

"What did you do for people to hate you that much anyway?"

Naruto winched he was hoping that wouldn't come up, he was in no way ready to share his deepest darkest secret with anyone, it had been hard enough telling Koyuki back in Snow.

"I err well I wasn't the most well behaved kid when I was younger."

TenTen frown at the blatant lie but didn't bother to pressure him, she had a much better idea.

"Ok Naruto-kun but I know how you can make this up to me." She said as she smiled sweetly at him.

Warning bells were going off in Naruto's head at the tone of voice she was using but he remained calm.

"Whatever you want TenTen."

She grinned happily at her success, while on the inside she had started dancing.

"You and I are going on a date after the exams are over."

Sighing internally Naruto smiled and nodded knowing she could have taken it way worse.

"Alright let's go and get these exams over and done with then."

Smiling brightly she linked arms with him and they went off down the corridor to find there teammates.

-00000-

Coming out onto the area that led to the stairs for up to the 3rd floor they were treated to a sight that Naruto immediately wanted to forget.

TenTen's teammate Lee was crouched down crying being hugged to the background of the setting sun, by almost identical but larger version of him but with a jonnin flak jacket, Naruto realized who it was from what both Kakashi and TenTen had said this must be Maito Gai the Taijutsu master.

Off to one side was a bright red turtle with a Konoha forehead protector around its neck while to the other side looking freaked out were Sasuke and Sakura, the former looking slightly annoyed and a bit worse for wear.

"Lee, you know that move is forbidden for a reason, for your punishment you must run a hundred laps of the training ground."

Instead of looking dismayed Lee actually looked overjoyed about this.

"Yes Gai-sensei and if I cannot manage that, I will do one thousand punches at the log."

Now Gai was grinning as well and Naruto was getting seriously freaked out while TenTen had hid herself behind him trying to avoid being noticed by her less than sane teammates.

"Bravo my student and if you can't manage that I will do one thousand push ups with two boulders and a young maiden strapped to my back."

"And if Gai-sensei fail's at that I will walk around the village on my hands singing the national anthem."

Naruto turned to look at TenTen a ton of questions swirling around his mind, but in his confusion he only managed to get out.

"Do we even have a national anthem?"

She went to answer but unfortunately for them the two spandex wearing loons had heard him and now noticed there presence, Lee bounding over a grin on his face and a blush on his cheeks.

"TenTen, you must introduce me to your beautiful friend here and if I cannot get her to go on a date with me I will climb the Hokage monument naked with one hand."

The thought processes of everyone apart from Lee and Gai if they even had one, ground to a halt as Naruto stared at Lee completely horrified.

Apparently unaffected or oblivious to the looks he was getting, Lee carried on.

"So my most beautiful flower, tell me what is your name? Tell me so I may ask you on a date with me, I promise I will protect you with my life." Lee finished with a blinding smile, one hand on his hip the other outstretched giving Naruto a thumbs up coupled with a wink.

With this Naruto pulled TenTen in front off him desperately trying to think of what to say to get himself out of this, meanwhile behind Lee and Gai, Sakura was advancing on them looking murderous while Sasuke looked to have cheered up considerably and was nearly crying with laughter.

The rooms moment of stunned silence was all that Gai needed to get in on the madness his student had started.

"Answer Lee my sweet, so he may lavish you in affection, as only one of the great beasts of Konoha knows how."

With that Sasuke was howling and Sakura looked ready to throw up, having suddenly lost the urge to go anywhere near them to protect Naruto incase they involved her as well.

"Gai-sensei…" TenTen ground out fires lighting up her eyes.

"…Naruto is mine."

Naruto looked at her gratefully as he finished dodging Lee who had been attempting to blow kisses at him the barrage of which had thankfully stopped when TenTen spoke.

"Naruto what a pretty name for an even prettier girl, I must say TenTen it is most youthfully of you to announce you're coming out in public like that."

Now TenTen was a stuttering mess as well.

-00000-

A few minutes later Kakashi who had seen his team enter the building, came to the balcony at the top of the stairs wondering where they had got to and was allowed to bare witness the scene playing out before him.

Sasuke and Sakura where off to one side, Sasuke looking like he was about to pass out as he lay on the floor wheezing with what Kakashi thought might of been laughter or maybe pain, while Sakura stood looking mortified watching as Naruto who was hiding behind one of Gai's team ran from a mini version of his spandex wearing rival that was proclaiming there love for him, as his rival himself ranted about youthfulness.

"What the fuck?" He muttered as he watched Naruto and the girl dodge the mini-Gai and winced as the kid impacted with the wall leaving a dent, which judging by the state of the walls had happened a few times.

Naruto noticing his sensei's arrival jumped up to him the girl coming with him, closely followed by Gai's out of control clone.

"Kakashi-sensei, you have to help me it thinks I'm a girl." Naruto panted wide eyed with fear, before throwing himself behind his sensei, causing the boy following him to pause in his pursuit.

"You are Kakashi the eternal rival of the great Gai-sensei yes?"

Kakashi nodded trying not to seem too freaked out as the boy that was currently trying to woo Naruto, broke down crying in front of him with his response.

"You are as hip as Gai-sensei says, only a minute since you arrived and already the prettiest girl in all the world has come to you."

Kakashi was made of sterner stuff than Naruto and TenTen it seemed that or he was just more used to this kind of thing, as he just carried on seeming to ignore the fact that Lee had decided Naruto was a girl.

"Right… well my team needs to hand in there forms if they want to enter so if you could just let them do that I think your teammate is waiting for you as well."

As he finished talking Gai landed up on the balcony with them as well.

"You are right as always my rival they are almost late come TenTen, Lee come on you will see your beloved again the spring time of youth will assure it."

With that Gai disappeared in a poof of smoke while Lee shot off down the corridor, followed by TenTen after she had kissed Naruto on the cheek while blushing prettily apologizing for her team and wishing him luck.

"Ok you three get moving I'll see you all later." With that Kakashi disappeared away, leaving Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura to make there own way.

"Not a word, Ero-Sasuke or I'll tell all your fan girls why I call you that." Naruto muttered darkly to the still laughing Uchiha before they moved off down the corridor.

As they reached the end of the corridor and the double doors that led to classroom 301 Naruto paused, letting Sasuke and Sakura go in ahead of him, waiting till they had moved away he said.

"Something I can do for you?" While glancing over his right shoulder he addressed a patch of perfectly normal looking wall to the left of the doorway.

Which then shimmered slightly before it faded away, revealing the presence of a tall woman with dark wavy hair that helped to highlight her startling bright red eyes and lips, dressed in a bandaged wrapped white and red dress, that showed off her long legs well.

"Interesting, you're the only person to notice my presence and from your class report you're meant to be the worst at Genjutsu out of all the rookies, if I had known you were this good I would have requested you for my team."

"Things change i guess..." Naruto stated bluntly, realizing his team would come looking in a second he decided he should go after them.

"You're the instructor of Team 8 right? Yuhi Kurenai the Genjutsu Mistress, well it was nice meeting you Yuhi-san but I have an exam to take." With that and a wink thrown of his shoulder Naruto went to leave.

'_Wow when Kakashi told us he had changed I didn't believe him, what a hottie he's turned into almost makes me wish I was a few years younger, wait what am I thinking, he's only like thirteen years old._'

With that Kuernia shook her head to try and clear it and remove the slight blush she had developed from Naruto's wink, hoping that no-one would ever find out that a rookie gennin had made her blush, before using shushin to leave.

Hearing her move away behind him Naruto pushed his way through the doors in time to witness the blonde haired purple outfit wearing Yamanaka Ino glomp Sasuke from behind, setting off Sakura who was running on a short fuse since the Lee incident.

Slipping off silently to the side Naruto watched the two girls fight it out over Sasuke glad to be out of the way, thinking now that he might be able to start volume 3 of Icha Icha that Kakashi slipped him just a few minutes ago.

'_There so immature, I don't know if Sakura will be able to handle this exam._' Naruto worried to himself as the other eight of the rookies that graduated with him gathered together.

While the other exchanged greetings and taunts, Naruto scanned the room over the top of his new novel, checking out the competition, from what he could see Gaara still remained the most dangerous person he had met so far.

It had been a few minutes when Nara Shikamaru who looked half asleep next to his best friend Akimichi Chouji and who had yet to say anything spoke up.

"Hey Sasuke you know your one short right? Where's that idiot Naruto."

Naruto smirked as he pushed himself off the wall, dropping his book into his pouch as he made his way over, while Sasuke answered the question.

"He's right behind you."

Shikamaru and the rest of team 10 and 8 turned around to see the graceful looking blonde that was Naruto walking casually towards them.

Ino was the first of the six rookies that hadn't seen him since before wave to regain the ability to speak.

"Very funny Sasuke-kun but that's not Naruto that's Haku-kun." She nodded enthusiastically while pulling out a copy of this week's Teen-Shinobi the cover of which was a picture of Naruto, topless standing in a training ground, with a title of 'The hottest ninja in the world' over it.

While the rest of the people there now including Sasuke and Sakura, were looking in disbelief at either Ino or Naruto she started talking to him a light blush on her face.

"I didn't know you would be taking the exam Haku-kun, whose team are you on."

Naruto sighed in annoyance he knew letting those girls from the HGA (Hot Guy Association) get away with that picture was a bad idea.

"The Team I've been on since I took the test Ino-san, with Sasuke and Sakura."

"Ohhh so you replaced Naruto I knew he wasn't cut out to be a ninja." She then turned to Sakura.

"Forehead I can't believe you didn't tell me that the Haku was on your team."

Naruto's eyebrow had started twitching slightly now, normally he could keep his cool indefinitely but he had been through way to much already today.

"I am Naruto dammit." He all but shouted getting the attention of most of the room.

As the rest of the chunnin hopefuls, well the males anyway, glared at him in an attempt at intimidation, he grinned back at them.

'_Whoops, some of these people are kind of touchy._' He thought while keeping an eye on the new person that was coming towards the group.

"You lot should keep it down you know, getting attention in here is not something that you want to be doing." An older guy than them, looking to be around eighteen maybe nineteen wearing round glasses and with grey hair pulled back into a ponytail was walking over.

They all turned towards him, Sasuke talking for the group.

"Oh and who are you?"

"I'm Yakushi Kabuto and this isn't my first time unlike you guys, you gotta be careful in these exams if you want to survive."

While everyone else was absorbing the message Sakura spoke up.

"So is this the second time you've taken the exam then Kabuto-san?"

At this question he looked a little bashful rubbing the back of his head in a way similar to what Naruto used to do.

"This would be my seventh actually…" He said in a meek voice much to most of the groups suprise.

Hearing Kiba's bark of laughter he carried on.

"…But that's a good thing for you we're all from Konoha so I can tell you some stuff and let me tell you I have a lot of information."

As he said this he pull out a deck of cards and placed them down before turning over the top one and charging it with charka.

As Naruto and the group watched a map of the elemental countries with stats for the number of people from each country that was in the exam came up, which Kabuto went over giving out some tidbits of information on the candidates from each country.

Such as the information about Otogakure, a village Naruto hadn't even known existed.

"I can give general information on the exam or specific information on individuals themselves." Kabuto went on shuffling the deck as he did.

Sasuke spoke up quickly at that.

"I want to see the information on Rock Lee and Uzumaki Naruto." Seeing Naruto's glare he grinned at him.

"Oh you know there names that's no fun." Kabuto stated as he flipped through the deck.

"Here we go Rock Lee, its his first time just like you guys sensei is Maito Gai teammates are Hyuga Neji and TenTen, he's been a gennin for a year and a half in which time his Taijutsu has skyrocketed he's not very good in other areas though, has completed twenty D-ranks and eleven C-rank missions, one to look out for in the later stages."

"You might want to add that he's blind and insane as well." Naruto mumbled not loud enough to be heard, as Kabuto picked out the next card.

"Ok Uzumaki Naruto, graduated as deadlast from the academy with you guys, sensei and teammates I'm gonna guess you know, during a C-rank turned A-rank mission he unlocked a Kekkie Genkia which altered his appearance other effects are unknown, unless he has massively improved I would say he was one of the weakest here."

Sasuke snorted at this, earning a raised eyebrow from Kabuto, as Sakura answered the others questions about the A-rank mission.

"Or my information could be wrong, was there anyone else?"

"Yeah, Sabaku no Garra."

The other eight all looked at Naruto most having no idea who he was on about.

"Right ok then lets see, he's on the Suna team right, I've got nearly no information on any of them, though his mission record stands at twelve C-rank and 1-B rank with a side note that he came back from every mission without a scratch on him, defiantly someone to avoid."

Naruto nodded his thanks; the information hadn't helped more than to confirm that the guy was indeed dangerous.

As Kabuto stood back up, Naruto's finally tuned senses detected a sudden rush of high speed movement as three people in the main crowd moved in on there position.

Stepping back away from the group, he waited to see what would happen.

Just as he managed to get back to the wall and retrieve his book, one of the ninja's that had been coming jumped up over the desks and flung two kunai down at Kabuto who obviously surprised was forced to dodge them, skidding back right into the path of one of the others who swung for him with a blow that Kabuto barely managed to avoid.

Everyone watched and waited as the hunched over bandaged up ninja in front of Kabuto stopped his attack.

Naruto heard the other gennin around the room muttering to each other, wondering what had just happened while he himsel,f wondered about the device on the arm of the ninja who had just swung at Kabuto as he kept an eye on the other two ninja's a dark haired girl and the guy who threw the kunia.

Just then Kabuto's glasses shattered and he jolted forward a pained expression coming across his face, before falling to the floor and emptying his stomach.

"Put this on your cards nerd the ninja from Otogakure will defiantly become chunnin." The spiky haired companion of the hunch back crowed, as Kabuto gasped for air looking up at him from the ground.

Boom

The room shuddered a little as the front of the class was suddenly filled with smoke which drifted away to reveal ten chunnin standing to attention, two of which Naruto recognized as the people who had been henged downstairs, while in front of them stood a tall imposing figure wrapped in a black trench coat his forehead protector on his head as a bandanna and a grimace on his scared face.

"Pipe down maggots, you losers from Sound get a grip on yourselves or you'll find you're out on your asses." He snarled at the room.

The room went silent as the scarred man's voice echoed through out it, while he glared at the occupants.

"I'm Morino Ibiki, the proctor for the first part prepare to fail."

Naruto grinned to himself this guy reminded him of Zabuza, he gave in his form and took his number as he was told to, then went to the seat it was for which was between the Hyuga heir Hinata and a Iwa gennin, he sat down listening carefully as the rules for the first test were explained.

Though a written test sounded lame, by the way the points system worked and was described he realized they wanted you to cheat, it was all being laid on a bit thick though he was sure even Kiba's dog Akamaru had worked that much out.

Looking around the room, he laughed to himself at the expressions of horror on most peoples faces as they viewed the questions; then again maybe he gave people too much credit.

Glancing around making sure not to be too obvious to the chunnins watching from the sides he noticed that only a couple of people had started writing already.

Knowing that Sakura with her needless amounts of knowledge and Sasuke with his Sharigan would be fine, he concentrated on how he was going to make sure he passed as well.

Leaning forward over the paper with one hand taping the pen up and down in apparent frustration he put his other hand under the desk and formed slow handseals as he struggled with this jutsu one handed.

'**_Hyouton Hinjutsu: Makyo Hyou Shou_**'

He thought manipulating the technique to do as he desired while looking at one of the people in front who seemed to have all the answers, with Hanzou's help he had messed around a lot seeing what he could and could not do with his Kekkie Genkai.

Then bringing his hand back up still in the final seal he placed it over his right eye before smirking and starting to jot down the answers.

Ibiki frowned as the ceiling above one of the chunnin plants they had put in the exam shimmered, before smirking and dismissing it as unimportant, it wasn't his job after all to catch the cheaters, if it was he would have had almost all of them out by now.

"Number 18 you're out of here, which means numbers 65 and 89 are out as well."

Glancing at the clock he resisted the temptation to laugh, it had only been five minutes after all.

-00000-

"So how do you rate your team's chances for this year?..." The jonnin sensei of Team 10 Sarutobi Asuma was speaking his question directed to Kakashi and Kurenai the other two jonnin in the upstairs lounge with him.

"...With someone as sadistic as Ibiki taking the test it's gonna be tough."

Kakashi nodded in agreement from behind his book while Kurenai frowned at the name, before asking.

"Who's that?" She had directed her question at Kakashi but Asuma chose to answer.

"I forgot that you're a new jonnin this year Kuernia..."

She frowned in annoyance at the tone and the fact he had moved closer to her, as he paused to smoke his cigarette.

"...Ibiki's the head of the A.N.B.U. torture and interrogation unit, he's famous around the world for his work."

"Could get information from a stone that man." Kakashi added his pennies worth.

"So you don't think your teams will pass then?" Kuernia came to the conculsion, based on there tones of voice.

Asuma shrugged making her wonder why he had actually bothered putting his team in, at least he had a choice her and Kakashi had been force into there decisions by having the Hyuga and the Uchiha clan heirs on there teams.

Kakashi spoke up again still not looking away from his book though much to her annoyance.

"The only one I'm worried about on my team is Sakura; she has a tendency to get panicked a bit easily."

At this Asuma snorted blowing smoke out his nose.

"Ha Sakura, what about Naruto? We've all seen his scores for the academy he's basically the poster child for what not to do as a ninja."

Despite still looking uncaring Kurenai was actually quite interested in what Kakashi's response would be, the Naruto she had met downstairs was not the same one from the academy, she was also once again annoyed by Asuma's attitude Naruto hadn't exactly been treated fairly from what she had heard.

"Naruto is the most likely of all the ninja's in the exam to become a chunnin." Kakashi stated without even bothering to look up.

Asuma just burst out laughing, while Kurenai looked at him incredulously.

'_Sure he seemed more confident, not to mention attractive but the most likely?_' Kurenai thought to herself.

"You got to be kidding me Kakashi, the kids hopeless everyone knows that." Asuma said still chuckling to himself.

'_Got ya._' Kakashi thought while smiling under his mask.

"Oh how about we make a little bet then? If Naruto finishes higher than all of your students then I win if not you win."

Asuma laughed again thinking he had this in the bag.

"Fine then the winner gets to go on a date with Kurenai here."

Kurenai bristled at this, she wasn't some possession to be thrown around and she knew her students could outperform there's she had trained them hard for this exam after all so she cut over there conversation before they could go on.

"What about my team?"

Asuma and Kakashi both looked at her, before Kakashi nodded, eye smiling at her and spoke.

"Ok if one of your team comes higher than him or all the members of Asuma's team what do you want?"

She grinned evilly at them both.

"You have to burn all your Icha Icha..." She turned on Asuma grinning she had the prefect revenge already for him.

"…And you have to go on a date with Anko-chan."

She should have been more suspicious when Kakashi didn't even flinch, but Asuma paled wonderfully so that was all that mattered.

"Deal." Kakashi agreed to her terms instantly.

"Deal." Asuma sighed afterwards seeing the looks on both of his fellow jonnins faces; he grimaced remembering who much Anko disliked him, for trying to get with Kurenai and for calling her some less than pleasant names that one time.

-00000-

After 45 minutes had passed, Ibiki still standing in the exact same spot he started gave out the promised tenth question, the numbers had gone down well so far but this should prove to be the decisive point.

"Alright those of you who remain now face a choice, you may stay and take the tenth question and if you get it right can continue on to attempt to become a chunnin, or you can leave now."

As the expected muttering broke out amongst the people still in the room wondering what on earth he was on about, he let it carry on for a few seconds before continuing.

"You can either, leave now and try again next time or…" He paused for dramatic effect smirking internally, he loved this job.

"Take the question and if you fail you will be bared from the chunnin exams forever."

Uproar quite a few people were on there feet shouting about how he had no right and that this had never happened in any of the other exams.

"Quiet, I'm running the exam this year and my exam means my rules, those of you who want to leave raise your hands and announce your number when asked by a proctor, then you and your teammates are free to go…"

He grinned evilly at the room almost laughing when people shuddered.

"…Decide now you have until the clock reaches half past."

Looking around the room he could literally taste the fear rolling off some of the candidates, as he let the seconds tick by waiting for someone to crack.

A standard dressed Leaf-Nin in the front row was shakily raising his hand, along with a ninja from Iwagukare near the back.

Once those two and there teams had been dismissed quite a few more followed, as other than the sound of people leaving the time passed by in eerie silence.

Naruto was happy in the knowledge that, the man had no right to do that and if he did well he wasn't going to fail the question anyway so it was moot point.

While he was catching up on his reading of Icha Icha ignoring the looks he was getting from the proctor nearest to him the guy was obviously just jealous, he saw Sakura start to shakily raise a hand, he sighed he could stop her and make sure his team carried on but at the same time if she wasn't able to take the pressure then she wasn't ready to become a chunnin simple as.

After watching her hand rise and fall for a few minutes he decided to leave it up to fate, as she glanced back wildly looking at him her eyes frantic he gave her a small smile that seemed to reassure her that everything would be ok.

Finally, the remaining few minutes were up, only a few more teams had left and the remaining examines in the room awaited the tenth question with baited breath.

From the front Ibiki grinned menacingly at the remains of the entrants, before nodding as the time reached half past.

"Congratulations those of you that remain, you pass."

There was a pin drop silence as the room took in what he said before people exploded with questions.

'_Wow that guy really knows his stuff, that was a great way to test if a ninja was willing to risk the unknown without actually leaving the classroom._' Thought Naruto.

While Ibiki answered the questions and explained the purpose of the tenth question for those that still didn't get what had happened.

As he finished up his explanation Naruto sensed an incoming charka signal and tensed ready to spring into action at the next surprise of the day.

With a smash the window to the side of the classroom at the front shattered open, as a blur came through it, tossing out two kunai which impacted into the ceiling to hold up a banner in front of which the figure landed.

'The Wonderful Mitarashi Anko, Second Test Proctor.'

Was the message that had been pinned up, as the person landed gracefully in front of it leering at the room as she did.

The undeniably attractive young woman with dark purple hair, was scantily clad in fish net armor, brown mini skirt and grey shin guards all covered over by a light tan colored trench coat.

Naruto had to admit she had style even if she seemed a tad on the crazy side.

"Ok Kiddies listen up the second part of this little test will take place tomorrow at 0800 hours met up outside the entrance to training ground 44, if you don't know where it is ask someone who isn't me, bye bye till then."

With that she jumped back out of another window leaving destruction and confusion in her wake.

'_Yep._' Naruto thought with a grin as he prepared to leave, not noticing the strange looks he was receiving from the Hyuga heir as he did.

'_She defiantly has style._'

* * *

Translations:  
Hyouton Hinjutsu: Makyo Hyou Shou  
Naruto's ice mirror move as seen here he has started to find more and more ways to use it hopefully there will be another interesting way of using it shown next chapter.

So how was that? as always id love to hear what people think, i'm kind of bogg down with unread emails and thinks atm as i havn't looked at them for 3 months so responses to the old reviews for the last chapter may be kind of slow, but if you have any major concerns just ask away.

Other than that i was wondering if people wanted for one more females with Naruto and two lemons people seem to like these, i'm happy to add the girls but i'm not writing smut so if you want that someone else can write it send it me and i'll put it in if its not complete drivel and people want that kind of thing lol.

Well review please and intill next time (not gonna say when that will be sorry) Pein Out


	11. Chunnin Arc: Chapter 11

Hey welcome to chapter 11 of Fusion, sorry if this has taken to long to come out for some people but i am trying juggling school, girlfriends and a social life on top of this is hard, anyways thanks for reading.

Oh i was just wondering is it just me or is there a stupidly large amount of NarutoxSasuke stuff around (More than anything else!!), i have nothing against man on man but i'm confused as to what the appeal is though the fics were Naruto is a girl that then dates Sasuke are almost as bizarre, i can't really talk as my fav pairings all involve people older than him go Tsunade go and i don't like Hinata either she just annoys me the way most people write her and the way she is in cannon, stalker much its not cute its creepy dammit.

Oh well i could rant for ages on both of those topics, that and crossovers with random places like Harry Potter i mean come on and highschool were everyone is normal. Shutting up now enjoy the chapter, remember to review please though this little rant may have just cost me all my readers lol.

Jutsu are in bold e.g **Suiton: Suiyadan no Jutsu**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 11

"What?!"

The usually loud Jonnin bar went quiet as a voice cut across the chatter drowning out the other occupants, causing quite a few heads to look to the source of the disturbance.

The woman who had shouted out seeing she was getting no response from her companion and had more attention than was health from the rest of the room, tried again in a quieter tone.

"Please tell me you didn't do that to me Kur-chan."

The proctor for the second exam that was to take place tomorrow dropped to her knees with a pleading look in her eyes as she spoke to her friend.

Kurenai the sensei of team 8, who had just told Anko of the bet that she had joined in on laughed nervously at her friend's question.

"Now, now Anko I couldn't let them get away with it they were acting like complete pigs, my team is well trained I'm sure Shino or Kiba will make it to the later stages."

Anko who had slid back into her seat ignoring the glares she was getting from the rest of the bar for the disturbance and her presences, glowered at her friend.

"They are pigs you didn't have to involve me in it though."

As she spoke she took a long pull on the bottle of sake that sat on the table between the two of them, totally ignoring the dish that was meant for it.

"You know you enjoy to torture people though, this is a great opportunity to get back at Asuma." Kurenai rolled her glass of red wine as she spoke, she never could understand Anko's attitude towards drinking it was so uncivilized.

"Whatever, what about Kakashi aren't you worried about the Uchiha, from what I've heard Kakashi's been made to spend the last two months training him up for this at the council's request."

Kurenai thought for a second, remembering her encounter with Naruto earlier in the day and then the comments Kakashi's made about him later.

"It's not the Uchiha I'm wondering about, from what I can gather the Uzumaki child is actually more powerful than him."

That got Anko's full attention, the Uzumaki kid had been famous after all as one of the worst test performances ever to be allowed to become qualified as a Ninja.

"The Kyuubi vessel? I haven't heard much about him lately it's like he disappeared."

Kurenai nodded agreeing with the statement, before giving her take on it.

"According to Kakashi he underwent some pretty serious changes due to his Kekkie Genkia activating and from what I can tell he's been going under a fake name since to avoid people knowing it's him."

"Smart kid wish I could do that." Anko grunted out sounding slightly jealous.

"He dose seem very intelligent earlier he detected my presence and called me out, either his charka sensing skills are very high or he has seriously improved in Genjutsu, it made me wish I had looked into him for my team really."

Kurenia sounded excited as she spoke, causing Anko to grin deviously at her.

"Sounds like you have a crush Kur-chan, you haven't sounded that excited when talking about a guy in all the time I've known you, has the 'Ice Queen' been thawed by a mere Gennin?"

Kurenai huffed in apparent annoyance at Anko's question, though starting to look a little embarrassed, she replied in a harsh tone obviously hoping to persuade her to drop it.

"Don't be crude Anko, I was merely impressed by the vast level of improvement he showed."

It didn't work as Anko's grin just got wider at how flustered her friend seemed to be becoming over this.

"So is he cute then? There weren't really any lookers in the exam today from what I could see though I haven't checked the file Ikibi gave me for tomorrow yet."

This caused Kurenai to choke slightly at the cute part, as she took a sip from her drink her cheeks lighting up with a small blush when she noticed Anko had seen her reaction.

"What dose that, have to do with anything?" She answered indignantly once she got herself back under control.

"You seem to be a little flustered Kur-chan, it's a yes or no question really."

Attempting to burn a hole in Anko with her best glare and failing miserably judging by the wide grin on her best friend's face she muttered almost to herself.

"Fine yes he is attractive, but before you get any more crazy ideas you have to remember that he is still a child."

Despite the red eyed glare, which was famous for its ability to stop almost anything in fear, particularly males that got fresh with her, Anko's broad grin didn't falter.

"He's almost fourteen and that just means we could train him up now so he's better for later." Anko nodded as if she had just spoke words of wisdom.

Kurenai just stared at her.

"We? When did this become a joint venture?"

Anko pouted her eyes going wide and glistening with fake tears as she spoke.

"You can't have him all to yourself Kur-chan that's not fair."

Thankfully Kurenia wasn't drinking this time so didn't choke she just spluttered slightly before gathering herself, after spending a day thinking about the boy this line of questioning was hitting a bit to close to home and was making her a tad uncomfortable, hoping that Anko was only teasing she answered.

"I don't want him at all Anko, honestly stop this."

"So you don't mind if I go after him then? I'll have to have a look see for myself first of course but any Gennin that got you this excited is worth a serious look at…" With that she took out the file she had been given to look at on the second test applicants and started to leaf through it.

"…So Kur-chan come on point him out for me."

"Can we please talk about something else?" Kurenai groaned as Anko continued to push pictures in front of her.

"Maybe after you point him out to me Kur-chan."

Kurenai sighed before deciding to just get it over with, if she knew Anko and she did, then she was in for a lot of teasing about this regardless of if Anko even thought she liked the boy or not.

-00000-

As the next morning came around, Naruto dropped down into the clearing on the outside of the metal fencing that surrounded Area 44 aka 'The Forest Of Death', he was met with a firm thunk sound of wood meeting wood as a dango skewer was stuck into a tree just across from the gate.

Glancing to the location from where it was thrown, he saw the proctor for the second exam Mitarashi Anko he remembered she had called herself, lounging casually on top the guard station for the main entry gate to the forest beyond, she had also noticed his arrival and was looking across at him.

"Your early brat." Anko yelled down to him while she swung her feet over the edge of the station, sitting herself up and crossing her legs in one graceful movement, as she turned to look down at him.

"So I am, though you're here as well proctor-san so it's not a total loss." Naruto replied with a slight smirk and a wink.

"Oh you've got a bit of spunk I like that." As she said this she leered evilly at him while munching away at another stick of dango she had picked up from next to her.

"Really, so what else do you like?"

He said, but all he got in response was for Anko to shrug and just carry on eating, it seemed like she was already bored with him so had made a decision to just eat and ignore him.

Thinking it would be a waste of time just waiting quietly for the others Naruto went to try to carry on, well restart, the conversation, not something he usually had to do when it came to talking to females these days.

"So then do you fancy giving me a little intell on the exam?" He said giving her his most charming grin, whilst strolling over towards her perch.

Anko just snorted at him before replying.

"Ha nice try kiddo but I'm not one of your little fan girls, you can find out when everyone else gets here in like ten minutes." As she was speaking she thought to herself.

'_Not that I can blame them, Kur-chan wasn't kidding about him being a looker that ID picture just doesn't do him justice._'

Naruto nodded as if conceding the point and decided to try talking about something else.

"Fair enough…" While he carried on Naruto hopped up so he was sitting on top of the guard station with her, grinning as she glared out the corner of her eye at him.

"…So you're a Jonnin then right?"

Unknown to Naruto he had hit a sore spot with Anko, as although she had passed the actual test with flying colors the council had not allowed her the full rank and instead placed her at Special Jonnin.

"Special actually, why are you insisting on talking to me brat don't you know who I am?" Anko spoke harshly, but it was true only a select few people would or even could talk to her, if it wasn't just to try and insult her.

"Well I could lie and say I didn't see the giant sign you put up yesterday... but I think I know what you mean, really I could even ask you the same question what I am is hardly unknown." Naruto had looked ahead as he spoke hanging his head slightly.

Anko glanced sideways at him surprised; apparently he was fully aware of what he contained.

"I'm not stupid enough to think that you actually are the Kyuubi, but me well that's different."

Naruto looked over meeting her eyes before replying.

"Not really people hate you for something you can't control, I won't pretend to know the details but the fact that you're still here even though they treat you like they do shows me you're ok."

Anko paused to consider what he had said, she had only been playing yesterday with Kurenia but the kid did seem to be interesting enough to warrant at least some attention, great looks on there own weren't enough for her but not many people would talk to her like this let alone not even care that most of the village considered her some kind of snake wielding whore.

"Ha ok huh? Thanks I guess…" She paused again seeming to size him up before continuing.

"…Hey how would you like some dango?"

If Naruto had actually known Anko for more than a few minutes, he would realize how big of a deal this was, she was fanatically possessive of her dango on the same legendary level that Kakashi was of his Icha Icha books.

"Sure, thanks proctor-san." Naruto said with a bright smile as he took the offered skewer from her.

"Call me Anko kid."

-00000-

When the other teams and the remainder of Naruto's arrived they were surprised and the females angered, to see a happily chatting away Naruto and the crazy proctor from the day before sitting up on the station they had been told to gather at, munching away on dango.

Until she was sure all the contestants had arrived Anko was quite happy to ignore them and continue having her little chat with Naruto, it wasn't often she got to talk to new people after all what with nearly everyone in the village being scared she would experiment on them or some shit.

"You best go join your team now Naru-chan, make sure to kill someone for me kay..."

Naruto frowned at the strange nickname she had suddenly decided on, or maybe that she wanted him to kill someone, before nodding and dropped down to greet his team, as he was moving off he heard her say in a much quieter more seductive tone.

"...Oh by the way I'm gonna use you to freak the rest out try not to worry it'll be fun."

Before he even got a chance to work out what she meant though, he heard a quiet thud, as Anko landed on the ground a short way behind him, then as he was saying a quick hello to Sakura and Sasuke, he heard her start to speak shouting so that all the assembled teams could hear her.

"Alright kiddies listen up, what you can see behind me is Area 44 or the forest of death so well done for getting here." Anko finished in a mocking tone indicating that if you thought you did well or struggled to find your way here you were clearly screwed.

"Naru-chan, are you listening to me?" She barked suddenly at Naruto who still had his back turned to her and had been listening to something Sakura had said to him.

As he turned to speak the next thing Naruto knew a kunai had skimmed his cheek leaving a shallow two inch long cut that started to ooze blood.

'_This must be the freaking people out part she was on about, may as well let her have her fun no need to show any of my skills off considering I'm in front of all of these potential enemies_.' He thought as he watched Anko move to behind him with an impressive burst of speed then felt her drape herself over his back wrapping her arms around him her chin being placed on his shoulder.

"Are you enjoying this Naru-chan?" She whispered huskily in his ear as she nuzzled the blood off his cheek with her lips.

Anko gave herself a mental pat on the back as she felt the increasing levels of killing intent coming in from most of the surrounding female Gennin and one Rock Lee.

"I think the question is…" Naruto said before twisting his head back around to face her giving her lips a quick peck, grimacing a bit as he could taste his own blood on them.

"...Are you Anko-san?"

Anko grinned at his boldness he was good fun, she would have to tell Kurenai all about this later, before going to reply.

"Very dar-"

Both Naruto and Anko suddenly tensed as another person came up behind them.

Anko spun with another Kunai in hand, to see a tall dark haired Ninja with a large hat had the kunai she had thrown first wrapped up in their tongue.

"Do you mind I was having a conversation here, people who sneak up behind me like that often as not end up dead." Anko said in a dangerous tone upset that her fun had been effectively ruined.

"My apologies, I was merely returning your knife, the sight of blood and the fact that it cut my precious hair got me all excited."

The raspy voice set Naruto on edge there was something weird about this person that much was for sure.

Anko snatched back her kunai and waited until the strange Grass Ninja, shown by the headbands its teammates displayed, had walked off before whispering to Naruto.

"Take care out there eh."

Naruto gave a short nod, as Anko finally let him go and walked back to the front.

"Alright before we get the test underway I have some forms I want you to sign, their just your standard consent forms saying we won't be responsible if you get yourself killed out there."

Quite a few people flinched at the casual way that Anko was talking about their deaths, before shaking it off and coming forward to get a form each.

While the forms were being passed around Anko started to explain the test pulling a scroll from one of her inner pockets she flicked it out, showing everyone what Naruto assumed to be a general overview of the area.

"Ok first thing you need to know is that this part of the exam is designed to test all of your survival skills, you will be entering the forest behind me at one of the 44 gates situated around its edge, the area is made up of forest and rivers, ten kilometers in from any entrance there is the central tower, within this area is where the test will take place."

After rolling it back up she put the scroll away and pulled out two smaller ones before continuing the briefing.

"The objective of the test is a free for all battle royal to get your hands on these two scrolls, once you have both of these, a heaven and an earth scroll, you are to make your way to the central tower, all of the 26 teams here will be given one of the scrolls each and will have to retrieve the other one from another team."

'_So there will be thirteen of each scroll out there at best only half will pass, this test is interesting._' Naruto thought.

"To finish this test your entire team must bring both a heaven and an earth scroll to the tower, failure to get both or failure to have all your team members with you will result in failing this test." Anko took a breath before continuing.

"You can also be disqualified if a teammate is incapacitated or most importantly if you attempt to open one of the scrolls, you will have a maximum of five days from when you start to complete the task."

Once the mumbling of people working it all out had died down that and the moans about not being prepared for five days in the woods was hushed, Anko continued.

"Alright fill in your forms then hand them in to the Chunnin over there to get your scroll and gate number." While saying this she pointed over at a stand where three Chunnin stood, one in the process of pulling a curtain across obviously to hide which team got which scroll from the others.

After they had filled in their forms team 7 went over to the booth and received a heaven scroll from the proctors there, Sasuke agreed that Naruto would be the best person to carry it as he himself was expected to be by most of the teams that knew he was an Uchiha.

Once at the gate they waited in silence for the test to begin, after only a couple of minutes the Chunnin that was at their gate unlocked the chains that held it shut and let them through into the forest closing and locking it behind them.

After about a hundred meters of running they came to a stop.

"Ok guys I'm gonna make some clones to scout out the other teams and then I'll take point, Sasuke if you cover us all from behind and Sakura you stay close to me ok."

Both Sasuke and Sakura accepted Naruto taking charge and agreed to his plan.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" **With that twenty identical clones appeared in a cloud of smoke each before shooting off in different directions, the real Naruto pausing before leading starting to lead the other two members of his team east towards the tower.

-00000-

Naruto paused holding up his hand only a short amount of time later, causing his teammates to stop and look at him in question.

"One of my clones has encountered a team, Iwa Shinobi all three of them about 400 meters to the northwest of our current location and heading this way do you want to engage?" Naruto spoke in a business like tone directing the question at both of his teammates.

"What's your estimation of there strength?" Sasuke asked adopting the same quiet and controlled tone as Naruto.

"Low level we can take them out with ease." He answered without hesitation from what his clone had seen they were little better than Sakura a team of newbie's just like them.

"Could it be a trap?" Sakura spoke up for the first time since entering the forest.

"Possibly id suggest letting me send in a clone team of us first while we circle round behind them if all goes well we won't even need to show ourselves."

"Agreed." Sasuke grunted out while Sakura nodded her consent as well.

A few minutes later the transformed clones that Naruto had made of his team met up with the Iwa-Nins in a smallish clearing about a hundred meters to the northwest of there original position, they had decided that with the enemy coming this way anyway it would be better just to find the best location they could along the way and wait for the Iwa-Nins to come to them there.

"Why hello there." The clone of Sasuke grinned stupidly, waving happily at the other team while strolling well more like skipping towards them.

Now spread out up in the trees behind the Iwa Gennin, Sasuke glared over at Naruto but chose not to say anything from this distance, incase he was over heard.

The two teams in the clearing had a brief conversation, mostly the Iwa-Nins declaring they would crush them, before getting ready to fight.

Up in the tree Naruto grinned in the directions of Sasuke and Sakura, before saying to himself.

"I hope they watch this they might even learn something." He then made rapid seals as the three clones leapt towards an Iwa gennin each.

"**Suiton: Suiyadan**"

Naruto said the attack quietly while holding the final seal.

Down below the three water clones had grabbed onto a surprised opponent each and before the Iwa Ninjas had a chance to throw them off a spike of water shot out the stomach and chest area of each clone impacting with them hard, as up in the tree the real Naruto reached into one of his pouches and pulled out a handful of Senbon needles.

The three shocked Gennin were tossed backwards by the purposely toned down Jutsu, into the waiting barrage of accurately thrown needles that Naruto had sent down at them.

Naruto Sasuke and Sakura dropped down from there hiding places and after checking the team were out for the count started to rummage through the downed teams belongings, Sakura giving Naruto glowing praise for his 'amazing plan' while Sasuke looked slightly upset at something.

'_Either that I made his clone act like an ass or that he didn't get to fight._' Naruto mused to himself.

To their slight surprise the Gennin that Sakura searched was in possession of the needed earth scroll so after she tossed it to Naruto who checked it other before he pocketed it, they set off again after Naruto had retrieved all his Senbon, Sasuke taking point this time with Naruto covering their rear from attack.

-00000-

They had been traveling through the forest for over four hours now after the short encounter with the Iwa team, using Naruto's clones for detection still, they had decided to avoid a team from Amekugare one clone had discovered.

Sakura was being to show signs of struggling with the fierce pace that Sasuke had set, but with both the scrolls in their possession making it to the tower as soon as possible was now the priority.

Ahead of Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke who was leading them, signaled over his shoulder that they were going to stop and dropped swiftly to the forest floor below.

"We will rest here for ten minutes before going the rest of way to the tower." Sasuke spoke as Sakura slumped to the ground dragging in deep breaths of air.

Naruto frowned slightly, Sasuke was pushing her way to hard as things stood she wouldn't make it to the tower under her own power and if they were attacked she would be a liability, he opened his mouth to protest on her behalf then paused his finely tuned senses picking up a gathering of charka off to the right of them.

Rapidly gathering charka at that, realizing what was about to come and that his team unlike him was still completely unaware, Naruto jumped over grabbing them both and flung them off to the side and to where he hoped was out of harms way.

Ignoring their indignant cries of protest he barely had time to prepare, turning to the presence he had sensed and flinging up his arms as a huge blast of wind smashed into him tearing at his clothes nearly ripping him from the ground and away, despite the charka he had used to latch himself down.

Sighing in relief as the wind died down he had no time to prepare as a foot was slammed through his loose guard and into his chin sending him spinning head over heals into the air.

Disorientated he didn't hear the Jutsu that hit him next adding to his momentum, as he was blown away on it into the forest.

Sasuke and Sakura just watched in shock as the strange Ninja that had suddenly appeared released the final seal of the Jutsu they had used on Naruto and turned to look at them as two other similarly dressed ninjas dropped down either side of… her? him? it? They recognized that it was the one who had nearly been attack by the proctor before they exam.

"You two go off and have some fun I want to play with the prey for a while."

It spoke in a woman's voice, a highly disturbing woman's voice but one all the same.

Apparently following her orders the other two jumped off again disappearing into the thick forest around them leaving their teammate alone with Sasuke and Sakura.

"Well then it's just the three of us now so I suggest we play for a little while what do you say?"

As she spoke she removed the bamboo hat that she wore, reveling the Grass Ninja forehead protector that held back her hair beneath, dropping the hate off to the side before reaching up with her hand and pulling at the skin under her eye.

There was a wave of unreal killing intent that slammed down on both Sasuke and Sakura sending them straight to the floor in twitching heaps as if under huge weights, as they saw in their own minds how the Ninja in front of them would kill them over and over again.

'_Wha-wh-what was that?_' Sasuke barely managed to make a coherent thought, gasping in short sharp breaths due to the mental attack.

'_Is this an illusion? No it's just killing intent this isn't possible this level its __unbelievable_.' Dragging himself up he watched as the Grass Ninja walked forward seemingly without a care in the world pulling out two kunai as she did.

"So much for the great Uchiha clan rendered almost helpless by just that, how disappointing."

'_Move._' Sasuke thought to himself.

'_Move move._' He shouted in his mind as he desperately tried to regain control over his bodies motor functions, managing to slowly withdraw a kunai from the pouch on his leg he held it out towards the Grass-Nin in badly shaking hands.

"I had hoped you would be better than this but oh well."

With that the Grass Ninja tossed the two kunai she held at Sasuke and Sakura respectively.

In panic Sasuke as they closed in on him slammed the kunai he held into his own leg, using pain to overcome his fear of death at the hands of the Ninja in front of him allowing him to move once again, he jumped to the side grabbing Sakura as he did then bounced up and away into the trees, barely making it in time to avoid the weapons the Grass-Nin had thrown.

Up in the tree he slapped her sharply across the face to snap her out of it, putting a hand over her mouth as she went to talk.

"Sakura you need to get out of here, find Naruto if you can but most importantly get away, this enemy is unlike any we've ever faced." Sasuke said hurriedly the fear in his voice was easy to hear.

Sakura pushed his hand aside.

"What about you?" She got out, her words still affected by the technique as well.

"I'll be fine now go!" With that Sasuke shoved her backwards away from him before jumping out of the tree.

Sakura sat there in panic unable to decide what to do as she watched Sasuke leap down to confront the strange Ninja, she could hear the Grass Nin speaking to him as he landed.

"So you've decided to play out in the open, how brave Sasuke-kun, brave but foolish for the prey."

-00000-

Naruto groaned as he dragged himself to his feet from where he had finally landed at the base of a large tree he had hit, stopping his flight.

His clothes had all been damaged by the high speed winds and the following collisions with various trees he had to endure but otherwise he was mostly fine, if not a little bruised and cut up.

Rubbing his jaw where the Ninja had hit him he looked around and focused on finding his teams charka signals, quickly he located there approximate position and went to spring forward off from the forest floor, only to throw himself backwards as a monstrous brown snake darted out of the undergrowth to the side of him and crashed down on place where he had just moments before been standing.

The snake hissed angrily at him for his escape and lunged forward again its great maw open wide, fangs bared at him.

Controlling the slight panic he was experiencing at the sudden appearance of the enormous creature and the rate at which events were happening to him, Naruto leapt away to the side narrowly avoiding ending up a bite sized meal.

Then as he landed he started quickly flipping gracefully away as the snakes tail lashed around seeking him out, in a show of great agility he dodged the numerous swings, bites and slams, until he had put some distance between the two of them, allowing him a bit of time to prepare a Jutsu.

Cursing because he knew he couldn't afford to be wasting time with his team possibly in grave danger, meaning that he would have to break the promise to hide his abilities he had made to both Hanzou-sensei and the old man, he made some fast one handed seals.

"**Hyouton: Daisensatsu Suishou**"

The recently upgraded version of his water needle Jutsu formed quickly, thick spears of ice materializing out of the air around the snake to form a rough half sphere; it paused to consider them before locking its slitted eyes back on him and charging again.

With a wave of Naruto's hands they shot inwards at blinding speeds, down at the charging snake.

There was a loud ripping noise and an almost screeching hiss of pain, as the wave of diamond hard ice spears ripped cleanly through the snakes hide tearing it asunder in a fraction of a second.

Naruto regarded the creature, attempting and failing due to the ice spikes that pinned it down to writhe in pain, with pity and deciding to end its suffering made another handseal causing one more spear of ice to appear this time its sharp point hovering just above the helpless snakes head.

Just as he went to slam it through the creatures skull, the snake disappeared in a loud explosion of smoke leaving him alone in the clearing once more and the ice spikes still stained with the creatures blood embedded firmly in the ground where it had been.

'_A summon?_' Naruto thought.

'_But who possess the snake contract; most Gennins here don't have the charka capacity to summon something like that let alone just for a distraction._'

If this was sent after him by the same person that attacked his team, they were in even more trouble than he had assumed.

Scanning for his team's charka signals once more, he was able to sense Sasuke's much easier now the level he and the other an unfamiliar source were outputting confirming Naruto's suspicions that his team was indeed in trouble.

Canceling his Jutsu he took to the trees as the ice melted away into nothingness, moving off at full speed in their direction tearing through the foliage as nothing more than a blur his turquoise eyes focused and hard as the ice he created.

-00000-

Meanwhile, his team was indeed in need of his help.

Sakura continued to watch on in panic from the side, as Sasuke continued desperately to try and hold off the fast passed assault from his attacker.

She felt so useless even with the training she had done for this she could do nothing to help, but also couldn't bring herself to leave him as asked, Sasuke was fighting on a completely different level to what she could muster, especially tried from the day's exertions as she was.

With Sasuke, he pushed another straight punch aside the powerful Grass-Nin was giving him no time to recover for a counter punch though, as a savage kick slammed through his block, sending him skidding backwards and to one knee along the tree branch they were fighting on.

"Kukuku, I'm quite impressed Sasuke-kun but its not enough yet, show me what more you can do with those wonderful eyes of yours." The pasty skinned woman called out to him as she stood still in the same spot where she kicked him from, apparently waiting for him to regain his feet.

Pushing himself back up he bit back a snarl of frustration at being toyed with his Sharingan flashing dangerously two tome swirling madly in each blood colored eye, it was time to unleash his best he would never beat his brother or even Naruto like this.

Ripping a few kunai from his pouch with both hands, he flung them hard all around the creepy Grass-Nin hoping the attack would be enough to force her to stay in place, before flipping through some quick handseals whilst sucking in a deep breath his chest expanding.

"**Katon: Goukukyu no Jutsu**"

A huge ball of fire the biggest he had ever made, fueled mostly by his fear of this opponent and the desire to defeat his brother and Naruto, blasted after the kunai hiding the Grass-Nin from view as it did.

He didn't stop there though as soon as the grand fireball attack had left his mouth he started another string of seals sucking in another deep breath.

"**Katon: Karyudan**"

With a great blast of fire, he let lose the second most powerful Jutsu in his arsenal, adding to the inferno in front of him.

As the attack impacted on top of the first one Sasuke threw himself backwards off the branch as the explosion of the two fire Jutsu colliding with the trunk pushed him away on a breath of white hot air.

Panting slightly he glared up at where the Grass-Nin had stood seeing no sign of a charred body as he hoped, but unable to sense her anywhere nearby.

He was taken completely unawares therefore when a fist collided harshly with the side of his face sending him into the trunk of the tree he now stood on with a crack of breaking bark and fracturing bones.

Mocking clapping invaded his ears over the sound of Sakura's screams, dimly he thought to himself.

'_Why is she still here? I told her to run._' Pulling himself up using the tree he hit, he glared once again at his tormentor who still looked completely unaffected even after their grueling, on Sasuke's part anyway, fight.

"That was a fine move Sasuke-kun though a tad desperate." She said in what seemed to be a disappointed tone, before starting to laugh again, that strange annoying laugh.

'_I'll show her desperate._' He thought as he steadied himself and focused his wildly spinning Sharingan eyes upon her, he knew at his current level he could only use this attack the one time but it was his only hope and the situation was as good as he could hope for at least Naruto wasn't here to see this.

Pulling out Shuriken and wire from behind his back he quickly looped the wire through the central holes on them, before bring his hand up forming an activation seal to the surprise of the still chuckling Grass-Nin.

BOOM

With that seal the explosive tag he had dropped when he was hit detonated under her, sending the surprised and singed woman flying back towards another tree.

While she was still in the air he quickly flung the wired up Shuriken he had just prepared after her, using the wires attached to them to manipulate there flight path as only someone with the Sharingan could.

The well thrown Shuriken wrapped around both the woman and the tree she was blown into pinning her in place for his final attack.

Beginning his handseals, he preformed the short sequence at high speed as Kakashi had taught him to, ending with his right hand gripping his left wrist the palm of that hand turned upwards while his whole body hunched over it slightly his brow creasing in concentration.

"Wow." Sakura gasped out in awe as bright blueish white lighting began to gather in Sasuke's hand like she had seen their sensei do on the mission to Snow Country.

Whipping back his hand Sasuke charged forward at full speed towards the still unconcerned looking Ninja, ripping up the branch the shrill chirping of birds that the Jutsu made ringing in his ears.

With a final leap from the branch he was on towards where she was tied, he drew back his arm before slamming it forward at his still immobile target with a cry of.

"**CHIDORI**"

There was an ominous crack that echoed throughout the forest, followed shortly by a scream of pain, both cutting over the noise that the Jutsu made.

Sasuke was being held in place by several long dull purple snakes that had shot out at impossible speeds and wrapped him up, now he was suspended in mid thrust his hand outstretched inches from the Grass-Nins face, the heat of the attack it held distorting and melting the evilly smiling features.

As the chirping lighting he held flickered and died his wrist being bent to an odd angle by the snake that was crushing his arm Sasuke's Sharingan flickered then died as well, his eyes fading back to there usual black color.

Then with a snapping sound of breaking metal as the wires holding the Grass-Nin were broken apart and she dropped casually down to the branch below the snakes from her sleeve still holding tightly onto Sasuke as he moaned in pain.

"SASUKE-KUN." Sakura screamed out as she in a moment of rashness flung herself towards the Grass-Nin that held him kunai drawn back ready to strike.

With a loud smack she was sent tumbling away the victim of a fierce backhand to the side of the head from the Grass-Nin's unoccupied hand.

From where she now lay she stared in horror at the terrifying Ninja that held Sasuke just laughed, then as Sakura was watching used the same hand that had just brushed her away like a bug, moving it up to the edge of the distorted mess that Sasuke had moments before made of her face before gripping the edge of it and tearing it all away.

Sakura gasped out in fear her heart almost stopping, at the face that had lay beneath what she now realized was a mask, deathly white skin highlighted baleful yellow eyes that were slitted and cruel, the face itself was reptile like with sharp pointed features as an abnormally long tongue flicked out tasting the air.

"Wha-wh what are you?" She managed to stammer out, fear robbing her of the ability to speak properly.

"My name is Orochimaru."

End chapter why won't the lines work?

Translations:  
Kage Bunshin no Jutsu  
The shadow clone techinque more commanly used by Naruto in the really thing its kind all he dose if you read or watch it you can't miss it A-rank.  
Suiton: Suiyadan  
Water fang bullet, cause or creates a fang or fangs of water that attack a target or targets as directed B-rank.  
Hyouton: Daisensatsu Suishou  
An upgraded version of the attack that Haku used in wave instead of creating needles of ice this version creates much large spears of ice around the target, number and size can be varied not officially ranked but about low to mid A-rank.  
Katon: Goukukyu no Jutsu  
The grand fireball attack of the Uchiha clan a large fireball C-rank.  
Katon: Karyudan  
Similar but more powerful than the above creates a blast of fire B-rank.  
Chidori  
Sasuke's version of Kakashi's Raikiri, taught to him by Kakashi Chidori is the original name but Raikiri was name by Gai after Kakashi apparently cut a bolt of lighting with it, A-rank.

Answers to reveiws:  
The pairing isn't set in stone nor are the amount of people that could be involved in it, i've decided to just go with the flow and see what i write really i have no plan, though Koyuki will be back at some point.  
Incase anyones wondering yes i knew Pain killed Hanzou, in my version he escaped and came to leaf why leaf though? also id like to point out hes not super powerful he was damaged badly by Pain so he won't be doing anything amazing. On regards to Pain having the Salamander contract, Pain has alot of contarts whats with that? is it 6 one for each body or something. Anyway i thought that was a charmealoen or something going by the hideing it did and the way it looked i might be wrong but for this story Hanzou still had the contact.  
And finally on the issue of Naruto's strength, before Hanzou trained him he was very strong if people want i can put that in terms of databook numbers? Now with the two months with Hanzou you will have to wait to see how he handles the up coming trails ahead.

Hope that helps if anyone bothered to read this far thankyou and i would love as always to get some reviews its nice to know stuff even if its just someone telling me to stop writing forever lol, i make no promises for next chapter i will try to be faster though.

Till next time Pain out


	12. Chunnin Arc: Chapter 12

Hello thanks to everyone for all the reviews good indifferent or otherwise, this is a super long chapter compared to my usual i was gonna split it but couldn't find a good place so i thought id just send it all out at once anyway enjoy.

Jutsu are in bold e.g **Suiton: Suiyadan no Jutsu**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 12

"Mitarashi-san."

At the sound of her name being said Anko sent a lazy glance down from where she was lounging on top of the guard station contently munching away on dango, the natural sounds of the forest behind her interspersed with the occasional scream of terror helping her to relax.

One of the Chunnin proctors that had been assigned to help with the running of the exam was crouched down below, clearly awaiting her response.

Annoyed at someone she didn't know or even want to know disturbing her quiet time, she restrained herself from throwing something sharp and most likely spiky, the old man hadn't been too happy last time she did that to a messenger boy so instead she just leered at him whilst sitting herself up.

"What do you want?" She demanded grinning evilly as he paled dramatically at her tone, it was nice to know you had that effect on people.

"We've found something we think you should see Mitarashi-san" He spoke in a polite tone obviously not wanting to anger her.

"Already? This had better be good or else I'm gonna hang you up and use you to test my new poisons on." She said smirking deviously as she hopped down off her perch to land next the Chunnin with barely a sound.

"Go, I will follow after you." She ordered briskly then used Shunshin after the Chunnin did, following him a short way away to where two more Chunnin's stood.

"What is it then?" Anko asked impatiently of them, this was cutting into snack time after all.

"Bodies Mitarashi-san, three of them we checked their ID's it's the team from Kusakugare."

Shooting the one that spoke a look she Pushed past the Chunnin that brought her and got her first look at the reason she was here.

"Holy Shit!" Anko breathed out quietly as she looked down at the three bodies.

All three of them lay near to one of Konoha's many war memorial stones seemingly fine at first, except for their faces, the skin of which was all noticeably absent and as she looked closer she could see the blood splattered both on the stones and around the bodies.

'_This technique… it can't be why on earth would he come here?_' She thought as she gazed down at the three corpses in front of her, panicking on the inside at the implications of what she thought had happened, she remained calm and issued orders.

"Alert the Hokage at once someone has broken into the exam, I'm going in to find them and bring them in." She barked out.

"Yes mama!" The three Chunnin gave a salute each then used shunshin to disappear in mini storms of leaves and wind.

'_If it is you I will kill you no matter the cost... Orochimaru._' Anko steeled herself, before turning and leaping over the fence into the forest.

-00000-

"My name is Orochimaru."

The face he had torn away moments before fluttered to the ground, as the tall pale faced man that stood yellow eyes locked on her declared who he was.

Orochimaru of the Sannin, S-rank criminal of Konoha one of the most notorious Nuke-Nin's the village had ever known.

As he said spoke his burning gaze had torn through Sakura and she felt her body freeze up with a terrible fear, similar to what had happened earlier, rendering her once more completely disabled as the newly revealed Sannin Orochimaru turned his attention away from her and back to Sasuke who he still held captive slumped in front of him.

The powerful coils of the snakes that held Sasuke up in the air his body twisted painfully like some kind of strange trophy loosened their grip on him very slightly, before with an almost gentle wave of the pale snake mans arm tossing him to the ground a short distance away, retreating seamlessly up their masters wide sleeve hissing softly after they did.

Hitting the ground with a muffled thud and a groan as he was thrown unceremoniously away by the seemingly untouchable foe he had foolishly attempted to face, Sasuke managed to shakily raise his head up from the dirt as he crawled to his knees his now onyx eyes meeting with the baleful yellow ones of Orochimaru.

A dangerous sounding hiss the noise of a predator echoed through his mind as the slitted eyes seemed to flash with power and Sasuke felt his muscles lock up taking away what little movement his battered body had left in it, as he was placed into some kind of body bind technique.

Orochimaru laughed evilly at his success, the sound ringing out all around the dark forest as he locked both of the little Gennin in place with the Kanashibari no Jutsu leaving them helpless to his tender mercies.

Quirking his head to the side as he sensed a rapidly approaching charka source, he decided to hurry up and perform the task that he had come into the forest to do in the first place, so focusing on Sasuke he quickly he formed the distinctive snake handseal.

With his body restrained all Sasuke could do is watch unable to move due to the paralyzing technique that had been used on him, as Orochimaru's head rose snake like off the mans body the pale neck extending to carry it forwards at high speed fangs bared and shining in the light towards him.

Sasuke choked out a scream of terror as he remained completely helpless as Orochimaru sunk his fangs swiftly into his neck, then watched through pain clouded vision as the snake like mans head retracted back down onto to his body.

"That is but a small taste of the power I can offer you Sasuke-kun, a gift to wet your appetite and help on your noble quest for revenge."

As Orochimaru finished delivering that message to him, blinding pain erupted from where he had been bitten and he fell to his knees crying out in pain again, as his whole body suddenly was put under the effect of whatever the now sinisterly chuckling Ninja had done to him.

Just as the blissful darkness of unconsciousness claimed him, he heard a familiar voice cry out and sighed in relief before thinking.

'_Took you long enough... dode._'

Landing high above them in one of the surrounding trees, Naruto called out the Jutsu he had prepared fingers clasped together in the final seal.

"**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!**"

With a mighty roar the dragon of water was formed only from the air around him and tore out of the trees at Orochimaru, its great maw open wide as it raced towards the vulnerable snake Ninja.

With the powerful attack hitting him from the side the shocked looking Sannin was swept off his feet and sent flying straight into one of the large trees that sat just off to the other side of the area they had been in.

BOOM!

The impact of the giant beast on the wood echoed out around the forest, as torrents of water and splintered wood blasted outwards in all directions away from the point where the A-rank offensive Jutsu and body of the S-ranked criminal had collided with the tree.

Naruto landed lightly on the ground next to Sakura, his eyes and other senses rapidly scanning the area around him.

Noticing the trace amounts of mud washing away with the remains of the side of the tree and his attack he made a quick decision.

"Sakura…" He glanced over at the downed girl as he spoke.

"Take Sasuke wait for my signal to leave, I'll cover your retreat."

As she scrambled to her feet, now freed from the body bind and getting ready to protest whilst grasping at a Kunai, she felt a sudden chill as Naruto grasped her shoulder, his eyes like turquoise chips of ice locking with hers.

"Go now."

He spoke with such authority, so much so that her body moved to obey him even before she had time to think about it scrabbling away from him towards Sasuke.

"KuKuKu, That wasn't very nice or smart Naruto-kun."

Orochimaru's raspy voice rang out all around him and Naruto cursed to himself, unsurprisingly he was finding it impossible to track the position of the much more experienced and powerful Ninja.

As Naruto went to reply Sakura had gotten to Sasuke hoisting the now unconscious Uchiha onto her back and was looking to him for further instruction, signaling for her to wait as he couldn't send her off without knowing where their enemy was he called out.

"I don't practically care what you think; know this though I'll kill you if you come near anyone I care about again." As he spoke in his mind he ran over his options for fighting this man knowing they were a scant few.

'_He's too fast for me to fight at close range, perhaps I'll have a chance if I can keep away and use Ninjutsu enough that he's force to respond in kind and hope the exam proctors or A.N.B.U. detect him and come in._'

"I admit Naruto-kun I'm impressed despite myself that water dragon was most surprising, I find myself wanting to test your full potential." The sinister voice spoke out just as he appeared a little way away from Naruto, hanging casually by charka aided grip upside down on a low hanging branch in plan view.

Naruto suppressed his annoyance at the mans obvious mocking of his abilities, in choosing to show himself he was basically saying Naruto lacked the skill to find him, and instead turned so he was hiding one side of his body from the snake and started to make subtle one handed seals that were, he hoped concealed by the long sleeved top he was wearing, carefully gathering his charka as he prepared for the snake using Ninja's attack.

Orochimaru smirked slightly as he detected the boy below him gathering up his charka for whatever plan he had, whatever the child did he was doomed to failure but perhaps it would be fun to play with him for awhile though.

"**Fuuton: Renkuudan**"

Surprise flitted across Orochimaru's features for the barest of seconds, at the brats knowledge of two elements, as the near invisible blasts of air sped towards him, the first blasting the branch he had hung on moments before apart the next the ground he had landed on as he danced away from the marginally impressive assault.

'_I expected this kind of thing from the Uchiha but for this brat to show so much skill as well this is interesting_.' He thought, whilst casually ducking under yet another bullet of air.

As he pushed Orochimaru back, spitting a near continuous stream of compacted balls of air after the man Naruto signaled to Sakura to leave with her burden, seeing she wasn't going he spat out one last ball running out of air so having to cancel his Jutsu, before turning towards her.

"Sakura! Go now, get as far as you can then go to ground, I'll catch up once your safely away I promise." Seeing her hesitating to leave he glared at her before turning away and sucking in a deep breath starting his next attack.

"**Suiton: Teppodama**"

Sakura glanced at Naruto now standing firing half a meter wide projectiles of water into the dust and debris kicked up by his first attack and then at the helpless form of Sasuke on her back, before making a decision.

Turning she started running in the opposite direction as fast as she could, while shouting back to her blonde haired teammate.

"You better keep that promise Naruto-kun!"

Naruto smiled slightly as he heard her and gave a small sigh of relief feeling her start to leave, looking at the now settling dirt in front he could see the unharmed visage of Orochimaru grinning at him.

'_This is gonna be so much fun._' He thought sarcastically, lowering himself down into a ready position.

-00000-

Quite a way away in another part of the forest was Anko, after she had entered leaving the others to contact the Hokage regarding possible intruders she started to search for a familiar charka source, she knew he was here she just knew it.

Now racing through the forest springing at high Jonnin speeds from branch to branch in an impressive display of both speed and agility, she thought to herself desperately.

'_Why is he here now though?_'

That man the one that had ruined her own life with his perverse ambitions branding her with his stupid slave mark leaving her cursed for the rest of her life, leaving her with almost nothing to fuel her for years but the thought of revenge.

Her mind focused on her target it didn't matter why he had come back so long as he was.

'_Orochimaru... I'll do anything for my revenge…_' She thought firmly, but just as she did then experienced a sudden twinge of doubt about the idea for the first since she'd decided on the idea.

'…_Wouldn't I?_'

-00000-

Dragging himself slowly out of a dent he had just been oh so kindly helped to make in a tree, Naruto coughed up a little blood that the blow to his stomach had caused and sucked in a pained breath of air.

'_This is hopeless he just too fast for me, I don't even have time to form attacks before he's on me again and my Taijutsu skills are easily my weakest area_.' He thought, as he used the breath respite he'd been granted to recover his breath.

"You're just not good enough, I'm afraid Naruto-kun." The snake like man drawled licking his lips with that overly large tongue of his.

Glaring at Orochimaru who stood at ease smirking at him from a few meters away, he concentrated for a second on Sakura's location hoping he had brought her enough time to get Sasuke to safety.

Feeling that she had come to a stop a good distance away, he prepared to implement his own escape as well forming a single cross shaped seal as he pulled himself up.

"Whatever, **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**"

With that nearly twenty more identical Naruto's appeared in small clouds of smoke, falling into various stances some pulling out Senbon all though keeping their eyes locked on Orochimaru.

At the back of the group the real Naruto watched as his clones sprang forward and tried to engage the man in combat, suppressing a small shudder as they began to be smashed mercilessly apart.

Knowing they were just to give him some time he jumped back and away as fast as possible while he kept facing the battling Sannin, hoping to put some space between him and the deadly Nuke-nin and utilize his plan to buy enough time to escape without showing any of his special abilities.

Just as the last of his clones were destroyed he stopped, now a good distance away and raised one arm high above his head while the other was held up close to his chest both holding the same two fingered seal.

"**Kirikagure no Jutsu**"

He announced aloud, just as the slitted eyes of his foe focused back on him.

Manipulating his charka he changed the moisture content of the air around him causing a heavy mist to form rapidly all around the area, hiding him from Orochimaru's gaze.

'_The infamous hidden mist technique…_' Orochimaru mused to himself, hands already instinctively moving to perform seals for a counter.

'…_I haven't seen this since I visited mist for those disgusting bloodline purges, what a waste those were._'

He paused in performing the Fuuton Jutsu he was preparing, as he felt Naruto unexpectedly instead of hiding his presence start to gather up a large amount of charka, amused he waited to see just what the tricky Gennin would try next.

Suddenly and unexpectedly for him though, the charka and Naruto's presence seemed to vanish from within the mist causing him to narrow his eyes in confusion a trace amount of panic entering his system, before it was ruthlessly crushed down.

Wondering what the boy had pulled, he finished the Jutsu he had previously started.

"**Futon: Daitoppia**"

He hissed snake like, with a great rush air was gathered and then released, quickly clearing the area of the heavy mist that had covered it.

Like his senses had told him the child was gone, he glanced around wondering how a Gennin had managed to escape his games before laughing it off he had done what he came to do, after all the Uzumaki child was of no consequence.

"KuKuKu, that was very rude Naruto-kun I will have to play with you again some other time."

Still chuckling sinisterly, he sank into the ground disappearing without a trace never noticing the small crystals of ice that had formed in the mist and now as he left still clung firmly to him.

-00000-

Sakura breathed a heavy sigh of relief before settling herself back against the inner wall of the tree next to Sasuke, after Naruto had made her leave she had ran until she felt she was unable to keep going and carry Sasuke anymore, before finding somewhere to hide like she had been told.

Currently they where holed up deep within the roots of a huge tree and she had just finished putting up some basic traps and Genjutsu around the area and now was giving herself a small rest before checking on Sasuke again.

As she attempted to get her racing heart under control she felt the air temperature start to drop all around her, jolting her back into full awareness.

'_Did someone find us?_' She fretted.

Glancing around she tried to work out what was going on before gasping loudly, as the air in front of her started to distort morphing together to form a very familiar looking mirror of ice.

Before she had time to do anything an image of Naruto looking much more battered and weary than when she had left him, appeared in the surface before slipping silently out and dropping to his knees next to her the mirror fading away to nothingness behind him.

Shocked she stared at her Gennin teammate as he panted slightly for air before straitening up.

"Naruto-kun how did you-" Sakura started to ask about the technique he just preformed to get here, but he cut her off.

"I'll explain later Sakura have you secured the area and started to work on Sasuke yet?" Naruto spoke sounding tired but otherwise okay.

"I've tried to make him comfortable and set up some traps along with a couple of illusions around us but there all pretty basic, if you want to check them over I can start work on Sasuke?"

Glancing at her Naruto felt for her charka levels, she had been tried out from the running before they met Orochimaru and she didn't exactly have a large charka pool to begin with, if she didn't get some rest soon she was going to burn out.

"No, you need to get some rest, I'll look at Sasuke we'll leave the traps as they are for the minute." Naruto said gently, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"But I'm fine-" She tired to protest wanting to help him out to prove she could pull her weight for the team.

"Rest Sakura, your no help to me if you become exhausted, after I've checked over Sasuke and done what I can we can take turns resting and watching until he recovers alright." He cut her off, speaking a little more firmly to get his point acosss.

Seeing that what he was saying made sense even if she didn't like it, Sakura agreed settling down on a camp mat she had rolled out a few minutes before watching through half lidded eyes as Naruto's hands lit up with bright green light, lighting up the small area around them before he ran them over Sasuke's neck.

-00000-

The sun was going down now casting a fiery red glow through the trees, as Anko landed cat like on a branch high up in one of the larger trees of the forest.

Looking along the branch she was met with the sight of her ex-sensei hanging half in half out of the trunk of the tree upside down seemingly dead to the world, but she knew better.

"Orochimaru." Anko growled out, her voice cold and hard as she glared at him.

"Ah Anko-chan, it's been awhile hasn't it?" Orochimaru rasped out in his whispery voice not bothering to move only to open his eyes lazily eyeing her.

"Not long enough you're a wanted criminal and for what you've done I'm going to kill you." She declared loudly to him, three needles slipping in between her fingers from the sleeve of her coat.

Whipping back her arm to throw them her actions were stopped as Orochimaru's tongue extended out of his mouth, it shot towards her at high speed forcing her to have to flip backwards up and away onto the side of the tree behind her to avoid it.

The darting tongue though followed spiraling up to wrap quickly around her wrist, forcing her to drop the Senbon as it tightened its grip yanking her from the side of the tree and back down towards Orochimaru.

"Shit!" She cried angrily.

Reisting the pull, she landed near where she had started and flicking her unrestrained arm out she unleashed one of her traitorous teachers own attack against him.

"**Sen'ejashu**"

The four plain green snakes tore from her tan trench coats sleeve, smashing into the tree around Orochimaru's resting place latching down onto him.

"Get out here!" Anko roared as she dragged her arm back pulling him out in a hail of bark and dirt, sending him skidding past her into the trunk behind with a satisfying meaty thud.

Spinning around she leapt at him, grabbing his right hand with her left before pinning it to the tree above their heads a kunai through both their palms.

Reaching over she grabbed his other hand with hers, knowing that the best way and only way for someone of her level to kill him would be to use this chance to perform his own suicide technique he taught her, taking both him and her out together.

But then something she had never even considered would happen in relation to her killing Orochimaru happened, she hesitated before she could activate the technique the sudden image of Naruto sitting next to her smiling and eating dango from this morning with her filled her mind.

Other thoughts of the good times she had shared with Kurenai and sometimes others, few and far between though they were came after the first.

Shocked and now hesitating she struggled with herself, she had been sure of her resolve to kill her ex-teacher no matter the cost personal or physical, now she was unsure if it was worth it, to throw her own life away for his.

"Kukuku, poor little Anko-chan, you can't you even bring yourself to try to kill me you have gotten soft haven't you?" Orochimaru spoke out but to her surprise his voice came from not in front but from just behind her.

"How you have fallen my dear." He said in a disappointed tone, as the Orochimaru she had captured fell apart leaving her alone and pinned by her hand to the trunk.

Wrenching the kunai out with a hiss of pain she spun around, just in time to see Orochimaru raise his hand into a seal by his face.

"Ha!" He exclaimed as activated cursed seal with a pulse of charka.

Anko's eyes widened in shock as the seal she thought that lay dormant on her neck pulsed, suddenly sending waves of pain through her body, nearly putting her on her knees, while causing her to drop the bloodied kunai as she grasped at her shoulder the pain she was in steadily increasing.

"Now I think for old time's sake I will give you a lesson as to why your resolve as a Shinobi should never waver." Orochimaru hissed out as he advanced towards her increasing the pain she was experiencing as he did, all the while continuing to taunt her.

-00000-

Naruto sat back from his examination frowning obviously in deep thought as he pondered what to do about the mark on Sasuke's neck, currently he had been using his minimal knowledge of medical Jutsu to keep the Uchiha's temperature down as the boy burned up and moaned in a fitful sleep.

He had almost no knowledge of seals beyond the basic uses and he knew that however much it would annoy Sasuke when he awoke he needed to get them out of this exam and get him to a medical expert.

Moving over to Sakura he shook her shoulder lightly causing her to yawn in a cute manner stretching as she woke up, placing a finger on her lips when she went to talk he motioned for her to come back over to Sasuke's side with him.

"I can't do much more for him, I don't know how much you learned over these two months but I don't know if you'll be able to help him either." Naruto spoke slowly while looking down at the ebony haired boy.

Sakura nodded agreeing with his point, watching as Sasuke continued to moan out in apparent pain.

"We have both scrolls already and the tower can't be much further from here, if we wait a few hours we can travel under the cover of dark, I'll carry Sasuke with you taking point, with any luck most teams will be bedding down and waiting until dawn to strike."

"Do you want me to take watch until then so you can get some rest?" Sakura asked while brushing some of her long pink hair to the side, tucking it securely behind her ear.

Naruto smiled kindly at her in apparent thanks for her offer adjusting his headband, that as usual lay around his neck as he did absentmindedly tracing a hand down to play with the crystal below out of habit when in thought.

"Its okay your more tired than me anyway, the reason I woke you though is I'm going to perform a technique to check for that Ninja we encountered earlier while I'm doing it I won't be very aware of my surroundings."

Sakura nodded in understanding then watched as Naruto closed his eyes while performing a long string of handseals.

"**Hyouton Hinjutsu: Makyo Hyou Shou"**

She heard him breath out, as just a little bit away from them a small mirror of ice shimmered into existence and as Sakura watched Naruto seemed to focus himself his eyes still closed expelling a long breath.

Looking back at the mirror she gasped in surprise as the reflective surface flickered images of the forest appearing in it before it settled on the image of a young purple haired woman lying stretched out writhing in apparent pain on a wide branch, after a moment of confusion Sakura realized that it was the proctor who had been in charge of the exam.

"Shit, this is unexpected." Naruto cursed slowly, as he looked at the image.

"What is this? What's going on?" Sakura asked winching as the woman flailed about in pain looking to be screaming out, but the image didn't seem to bring sounds with it.

"Its how I found you earlier, the ice I create isn't normal ice I'm connected to it and it won't melt through normal means, I marked that snake guy earlier when I used the hidden mist technique to cover my escape and this is what the tiny crystal of ice attached to him can see."

Naruto spoke distractedly, obviously in deep thought about something.

"Amazing." Sakura breathed out as she glanced at her shoulder where he had touched her earlier after telling her to take Sasuke and leave this was unlike anything she had ever seen, even for a Kekkei Genkai user.

"Sakura you're going to have to watch over Sasuke here for a while, I have to try to help her."

Naruto had apparently come to a decision, as he stood up almost hitting the ceiling of the low roofed hollow they where in, looking determinedly at the image playing out before them.

"But its Orochimaru of the Sannin..." Sakura said desperately.

..."He's too strong he beat you and Sasuke-kun already, he's an S-rank criminal he could kill you!" She finished almost sobbing now, as she watched her teammate steel his resolve the look in his eyes becoming like ice again.

Naruto smiled at her in what he hoped was a reassuring manner, before looking back at the image.

"I know, this time I won't hold anything back and I only have to make enough of a disturbance that the A.N.B.U.'s come to check it out, it'll be fine I can't not help her Sakura she's to similar to me."

Naruto spoke with a confidence he didn't feel, know full well Sakura was right that he was most likely going to his death, before making a few quick handseals performing another Jutsu.

"**Hyouton: Koori Bunshin no Jutsu**"

Almost as soon as he had said it a replica of Naruto shimmered into existence appearing out of thin air standing next to Sakura, unmistakably him expect for the fact that you could feel the slight drop in temperature its creation caused.

"My clone will hopefully help keep teams from attacking if anyone finds you here, believe in yourself Sakura you're a lot stronger than you think."

Not giving her time to reply he put his hands back into the final seal for his ice mirror technique once more, the small mirror enlarging before he stepped into its cold embrace.

"Naruto-kun…" Sakura whispered sadly a few tears trickling down her face as the mirror vanished along with Naruto leaving her with the clone and Sasuke.

-00000-

Orochimaru halted in his maniacal torture of his ex-student, losing his focus on her as he looked carefully at the gathering charka source in between the two of them.

The air was distorting, whirling, cooling rapidly down to frigid levels as it pulled together in a swirl of ice and snow which grew in smoothly size, blocking Anko completely from view and after the mini blizzard had died down a solid ice mirror was left in its place Orochimaru's own pale reflection staring back at him out of it.

'_What is this?... ice?_' He considered the mirror, cautiously raising a long pale finger to it before drawing back due to the extreme cold he experienced, this was something he had never seen before it… interested him.

On the other side of the large mirror Anko sucked in deep gulps of air as she felt herself be released from the torture.

Looking up in wide eyed amazement at the stunning mirror painted red by the sun, in it she didn't see her reflection, no on her side the image of Naruto still holding the final seal for the Jutsu he used was displayed, eyes scrunched shut tight in apparent concentration.

"What the hell?" She breathed out in awe, unaware her words were mimicking her sensei's thoughts on the other side of the mirror.

The image of Naruto opened his bright turquoise eyes and gave her a quick grin coupled with a wink as if he heard her question, her jaw dropped then as the currently 2-D image of Naruto suddenly started to morph out of the mirror pushing out the surface until he stood in all his glory above her.

Naruto held out a hand and helped the still stunned Kunoichi to her feet as she gazed at him with no small amount of awe.

"How the fuck did you do that?" She whispered, painfully aware of her ex-sensei's presence on just the other side of the sheet of ice behind him.

SHHRACK!

Before Naruto could give an answer a razor sharp thin double edged blade was thrust cleanly through his mirror, stopping just short of stabbing him in the back, Orochimaru had gotten bored of just looking at his own face it seemed, not that anyone would blame him.

Turning Naruto took a step back making sure to keep himself between Orochimaru and his injured friend as his mirror was shattered with a savage twist of the long sword in it.

'_That's no normal sword if it can break one of my mirrors so easily_.' He thought observing the gleaming weapon closely as it was pulled out of the collapsing ice structure.

Orochimaru's maniacal grin widened significantly at seeing Naruto now standing there after the mirror fell.

"Naruto-kun we meet again I hadn't expected it to be so soon, though while you're here would you like to explain that little trick you just used to me?" He rasped out, before bring the grass long sword back to his side, he waited quite interested in receiving the answer it would seem the Uzumaki child had somehow developed a Kekkei Genkai and one that was thought lost at that.

Biting back a retort Naruto pulled a plain looking scroll out from behind his back and biting his thumb pulled it open swiping his blood over the single seal it contained.

With a small burst of smoke that briefly covered Naruto from sight, he was revealed again as the smoke fell away with the great sword of Zabuza Kubikiri Houcho resting across his shoulders the seven foot blade gleaming red in the setting sun.

He had considered this; the man had dominated him last time his speed being too much to handle, not allowing for enough time to perform more than the simplest techniques so instead this time he would attack, the giant blade giving him he hoped a literal edge in a fight he knew he had no real hope of lasting in.

"What the hell do you think your doing here?" Anko had apparently realized that he was now standing between her and Orochimaru, for a six month old Gennin it was simply suicide.

Twisting his head to the side Naruto gave her a small smile, seeing how weak on her feet she was he was instantly glad he hadn't left coming any longer.

"Playing for time till the A.N.B.U units arrive…" He whispered over, before continuing in a louder more cocky tone.

"…You can thank me later eh, so get out of here kay." Throwing her another wink he turned his attention back to Orochimaru.

Anko went to reply the angry look on her face giving the impression it wouldn't be an agreement, but Orochimaru spoke up first.

"Id rather she stays and watches us if that's okay with you Naruto-kun kukuku." Orochimaru said while raising the hand that wasn't holding his sword to form the same activation seal he used earlier, using it to cripple Anko with pain while he got ready to fight Naruto.

"I warned you not to hurt my friends!" Naruto yelled out tightening his grip on the leather bound handle he held in his hand starting to move forward as Anko fell with a sharp cry of pain, grasping at the flaring black marking on her neck which had started to flicker rapidly on and off, as she did.

Not wanting to waste anymore time while she was getting hurt, Naruto leapt at Orochimaru swinging the Zanbuto around in a great arc, forcing him away into a one handed back flip causing him to drop his attack on Anko as he did.

Watching but not waiting as Orochimaru jumped away over to another nearby tree branch, Naruto pressed the attack chasing him over he drove the snake Sannin backwards along the branch towards the trunk of the tree, with a series of strong fast slashes, wielding the large sword impressively fast as it kept the snake like man dodging in out and around but unable to get close enough to respond due to it's size.

As Orochimaru's back hit the trunk he only had time to look slightly surprised before he was cleaved in two from head to toe, the two half's of him though falling away as nothing more than mud.

'_Dammit a clone!_' Naruto thought.

Spinning back around he barely blocked the almost lazy swipe Orochimaru threw as he dropped down from behind him, sparks went flying as the two blades grated off each other, both paused as they're attacks were defected by the other Orochimaru floating for a moment helplessly in the air above Naruto, before Naruto took the opportunity letting go of his weapon with one hand and throwing a couple of Senbon at the smirking face of the Sannin, causing the man to crumble to the ground as mere mud once again.

'Another one!' Naruto thought, starting to get annoyed at the repetitive tactic before moving back into action.

Barely pausing Naruto planted the great sword next to him in the branch then withdrew another Senbon needle, casting it off hard to the side where he detected movement his hands flying through seals after he did.

"**Senbon Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**"

The variation of the standard shadow clone version of Shuriken or Kunai was something he had only recently learnt from his sensei, hence him having to use two hands to do it, the wave of needles it created tore through the dense foliage that he had thrown at, forcing Orochimaru to come flying out at him non sword arm drawn back as he was driven from cover calling out his own attack.

"**Sen'ejashu**"

Four snakes slide smoothly out of the wide sleeves of his non sword arm as it was thrown out and sped across the gap between the increasingly annoying brat and him.

With the snakes incoming Naruto left his sword where it was and started to slip through more seals for one of his more powerful techniques, when Hanzou-sensei had asked him to hide his skills he was sure the man meant from other Gennin, traitorous Sannin were not included on that list.

Dodging sideways along the branch to buy the time need to finish the technique; he tracked the movement of the snakes as they followed after him twirling gracefully to avoid them as he finished his attack.

"**Hyouton: Haryuu Muuko!**"

Orochimaru stopped in his movement stunned, as his four snakes were halted as a beast of ice all claws and fangs formed in front of the retreating boy before charging forward instantly freezing his summons and forcing him to cancel his Jutsu whilst rolling to the side to avoid the same fate, as the frigid monster raced by its mere proximity causing him to shiver slightly.

Looking at the slightly winded boy he smirked as he heard the Jutsu smash into the trunk of the tree behind him a wave of ice cold water and slush washing over him, feeling a thrill of anticipation for what he might see next.

'_This boy is forcing me to fight so much more than the Uchiha did, so beautiful such powerful Jutsu coupled with such grace I will mark him as mine._' He decided a maniacal light shining in his eyes as he watched Naruto continue moving back now forming quick one handed seals.

"Get ready Naruto-kun I have decided that I will make you mine."

Suppressing a shudder at the weird claim, Naruto choose not to gift him with a reply other than to finish his next attack.

"**Hyouton: Tsubane Fubuki**"

Over on another tree still lying where she had fallen, Anko lay still twitching slightly but otherwise unable to move, unable to move because of the pain she was pathetic she decided, as Naruto or her friend she realized battled with Jonnin level speed and skill against her former teacher, she knew Orochimaru was only testing him but every second he brought the A.N.B.U. got closer and with the charka the kid was throwing around they'd have to be stupid not to find them.

She had been impressed when he swung that giant butcher's knife around despite his lean looking physique, then stunned when he had stopped Orochimaru's signature move with an ice technique, those were a thing of legend talked about by drunken ex-shinobi in bars, but most of all she was touched that he came when he didn't have to, to help her.

She barely even knew the kid having only met him just this morning and had let him talk to her to see what the big deal was that Kurenai had been making and already he had effected her the thought of him stopping her suicide attack earlier and here he was now fighting to save her life, no one had ever done that for her before he was right she was defiantly going to thank him later if they got out of this she thought to herself with a pained laugh and she would bring him back to life just to kick his ass if he got himself killed she decided.

A few more rounds of sword combat and Jutsu clashes later and Naruto was starting to fully feel the tiredness of a long day of running and fighting setting in on his senses, nothing he did affected this guy he either hit the mans clones or was just dodged.

'_What did I expect really?_' He half heartedly thought to himself, as Orochimaru dropped down near to where he was standing an almost predatory look in his eye, that Naruto could honestly say he didn't like one bit.

The Kubikiri Houcho was back in his hands now having tried to take back up the offensive aided by another wave of his ice birds just a few minutes before, he readied himself as he watched the unmarked sword resting in Orochimaru's hand, casting a quick glance at his own blade he saw that the length was chipped and blunted where the two weapons had met.

"The edge of the Kusanagi no Tsurugi is incomparable did you know? It can never be damaged, never loses its edge." Orochimaru said conversationally seeming to read his thoughts, as he cast a look at his own sword twirling it slowly around reflecting the dying light as it filtered through the trees from above.

"Must make cleaning it easy." Naruto grunted out, the longer this went on the longer he could catch his breath before they started playing their little game again.

Orochimaru just chuckled, though if he was humored by his blunt statement or not you couldn't tell.

"I've never really thought about that…" He paused looking around them before continuing.

"...the A.N.B.U. units are finally closing in so I'm going to have to ask you to stand still for me now Naruto-kun, while I give you a little gift to remember me by."

Orochimaru spoke as if he was discussing the weather but Naruto narrowed his eyes in concentration to try and fight the tiredness that plagued him, he didn't want anything this freak could offer.

He watched as Orochimaru paused to consider something before hefting the deadly sword he held up to the side drawn back like he was about to throw it.

"Yes I think that will work nicely, after all it's why you came here in the first place isn't it?" Orochimaru spoke mostly to himself as he looked from Naruto to Anko, who still lay helpless watching them from just across the way on another branch almost exactly in between him and Naruto.

Naruto tensed preparing for anything too tired to really pay much attention to what Orochimaru was going on about, the man talked far to much he thought, that was why when the cunning snake turned away from him a manic expression crossing his face, turning towards Anko and flinging his arm forward sending the grass long sword he held rocketing at her Naruto didn't think he reacted.

Pushing hard off the branch he was on in an explosion of bark from the charka aided speed, he outstripped the flying sword as nothing more than a blur, before planting himself in front of its target, back to Anko crouched down on one knee with the giant side of the Kubikiri Houcho shielding both of them.

He tensed in preparation pumping charka to his arms to lessen the impact, before looking around in surprise when he felt nothing come after a few seconds.

Hearing Anko gasp out in something like horror, he glanced at her to ask if she was alright, but seeing her horrified gaze fixated on his stomach followed her eyes down to see what was wrong.

He blinked.

There embedded in his stomach was the now crimson coated blade of the Kusanagi no Tsurugi he blinked again slower this time then hacked up blood splattering it all over the side of Kubikiri Houcho, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he felt the poison that must be on Orochimaru's sword slide silently into his system.

As Naruto had leapt off at incredible speed for a Gennin, putting himself straight into his swords path just as Orochimaru had known he would, honestly these hero types were so predictable, he had followed after his levitating sword and as the boy landed in an impressive display of speed actually beating his throw there, he caught up to his now waiting sword and grasping its handle drew back and stuck it straight through the hunk of metal the boy had been wielding with seemingly no effort, like a hot knife through butter and a savage snarl of victory on his lips.

There he waited until a few seconds after he heard the horror stricken gasp of Anko and allowed himself a small sickeningly evil smirk before wrenching the blade free shattering the once great Zanbato and revealing Naruto coughing up blood on his knees, he watched happily as the boy swayed slightly, his normally intense eyes unfocused blood trickling out his mouth and down his flawless skin before he collapsed to the side slumping to the ground as he fought the pain of the poison the sword had injected into him.

"Looks like I found two replacements for you today huh Anko-chan." He laughed at the look on his ex-apprentices face reaching down to pull Naruto's barely aware body back up to himself.

"You bastard…" Anko spat out, venom as thick as the poison surging through Naruto tainting her voice. "…You utter bastard leave him alone don't you dare touch him."

Orochimaru just laughed as she struggled feebly against his cursed seal, unable to do anything branded as she was and the beautiful child he held soon would be.

Leaning down to Naruto's he exposed the boys neck and sank his fangs deep into the smooth unmarked flesh before injecting the enzyme that was the cursed seal laced with his intent into the body.

Naruto went rigid as it entered his system, before falling into a heap onto his side again as Orochimaru released him.

"YOU BASTARD!" Anko raged uselessly, as she watched the person who came to save her now share her fate.

Seemingly unaffected by her anger in fact it amused him all the more, Orochimaru stood back up and smiled happily a truly evil sight as he watched as the curse seal of heaven the same mark as both Sasuke and Anko flickered to the surface on Naruto's neck.

"Kukuku, take care of this one for me Anko-chan he has even more potential than the Uchiha, make sure Sarutobi knows that the exams should continue if he stops my fun I will destroy him and all of Konoha."

With that he sank down into the tree they where on leaving Anko in pain, but now at least able to move her own body as she pulled Naruto into her lap absentmindedly stroking back his long blonde hair away from his face that had come unbound in his fight.

"You idiot what where you thinking we barely even know each other, why did you come here why?" Anko whispered quietly asking the question that had been on here mind the whole time he was here.

"We're.. th-the... s-same." Naruto managed to get out before his face contorted with pain and he broke out into a cold sweet, his hand reaching up to grasp the beautiful crystal that hung around his neck.

Sensing the arrival of A.N.B.U. Anko looked up to see four masked figures watching from the trees around and above her.

"Useless fucks it's about time you show up." She said bitterly as Naruto twitched moaning out painful as his eyelids fluttered open and closed.

"We are the elite of A.N.B.U Mitarashi-san you will respect us, explain the situation why was their A-level activity in this area?" A bear masked Shinobi spoke in a neutral tone.

"Idiots your too late, Orochimaru's was here and now he's gone it took you 'elite A.N.B.U' more time than a new Gennin to get here and because of that two people have now been branded by that sick fuck." She said angrily stressing 'elite A.N.B.U' as sarcastically as possible.

"Orochimaru was here?" One of the other A.N.B.U Anko couldn't tell which asked.

"Turtle don't interrupt..." Bear snapped at his suborbinate before turning back to Anko.

"...we had to follow the protocol; the examinees could not be allowed to know of our presence here." Bear spoke again his tone less controlled this time, making it easy to detect the underlying hint of annoyance.

Anko snorted disgustedly at him.

"So because you were playing hide and seek with a bunch of little kids you failed to get here in time, great job guys." She would have given them a nice sarcastic round of applause but her hands were a little busy.

"Regardless Mitarashi-san, you will leave the examinee and come with us to make your report to Hokage-sama if Orochimaru was really here as you claim he will need to know everything right away." He stated seemingly unaffected by the taunts.

"Fuck will I, you expect me to just leave him here injured so I can report in early? One of you can take my report to the Hokage and bring a medical expert back here." Anko was basically shouting now righteous anger welling up as Naruto shivered fit fully the marking on his neck flaring into existence again as he did.

"That is not expectable; the examinee is not allowed interaction with the outside, unless you leave him now I will be forced to report both him and you for insubordination." The lead A.N.B.U. stated.

That set Anko off laughing almost manically at the absurdity of the situation.

"But it's okay that an S-rank criminal interacted with him? I guess you can all fuck off and give your report on insubordination I'm staying right here."

"Bear-tachio, perhaps if one of us stays here with the examinee-" A smaller obviously female A.N.B.U. in a sparrow mask off to the side attempted to reason with the man but was cut off.

"No sparrow, Mitarashi-san this is your last chance."

"Fuck off." Anko stated bluntly attempting to kill the stupid man with her glare.

Without a word the leader raised his hand gesturing to the others and with that the A.N.B.U elites that Naruto had been trying to get in all day, disappeared in swirls of leaves the sparrow masked one pausing just one second longer to cast what seemed to be an apologetic look at Anko and Naruto before she disappeared as well.

Raising to her feet slowly due to the pain that it caused her Anko lifted Naruto up with her as she did, holding him tightly in her arms as then with a pained grunt she began to descend down to the forest floor below with a series of charka softened drops, down there she set up a small area for Naruto using a combination of both their kit and lay him down on a camp mat.

Stripping off his blood soaked top using a Kunai to cut it off, she ignored the out of place urge to leer at his toned body, if he survived this that could or would she quickly amended come later, undoing the neckless he was clinging to from around his neck she moved his arms out the way and scrapped away the black and purple bubbling skin of the area around and in his stomach wound as best she could with just a Kunai, the area seemed to be almost burning most likely the Kyuubi she decided fighting the poison, she hoped it could help.

Standing up she went over to where she had put her standard medical scroll she used for interrogations that went a little wrong and pulled out a syringe along with various vials and a roll of bandages before going back over.

Kneeling down next to Naruto she prepared an anti-venom syringe and injected it into the area around the stab wound, before using a clean part of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face noting that it was almost instantly replaced by the time she was wrapping his stomach wound up.

Sitting back she sighed tiredly, a person marked with the Juin of Orochimaru had about a one in ten chance of survival and she had no clue how fucked up that would be by the wound and poison, but not matter what she swore to herself that she would do everything she could to get Naruto through this.

-00000-

Meanwhile the three sound Gennin from just before the first exam, watched and waited in the trees around Team 7's camp, they had already scouted out the various traps and the black haired Kunoichi a girl named Kin had already disabled the various minor Genjutsu defenses that helped to mask the place from view.

"Hey did you two see that?" The spiky haired one a male called Zaku, exclaimed as the clone of Naruto suddenly melted away startling Sakura.

Dosu the bandage wrapped hunchback leader of the group grunted in confirmation as Kin muttered a quiet 'yes' fiddling with a needle as she did.

"Well let's go get the Uchiha then eh." Zaku whispered fiercely, sounding extremely excited about the up coming confrontation as he started to edge towards where the two members of Team 7 where hiding.

"No we're to wait until dawn and strike as she is at her weakest, killing the Uchiha, those are Orochimaru-sama's orders." Dosu stated placing a hand on his taller teammates shoulder, halting his movements.

"What if the blonde one comes back?" Zaku demanded brushing off Dosu's hand; while Kin looked on annoyed at her teammates attempt to go against their leaders orders.

"Then we deal with him as well, these stupid little Leaf Ninja are no match for us." The one eyed Ninja's eye twisted upwards a bit showing a smile that the bandages hid.

Placated at least for the minute Zaku returned to his original position smirking at the thoughts of fighting and killing the other team, it wouldn't be too long now Lord Orochimaru would be very please with them his bravest and most faithful.

* * *

Translations:  
Kanashibari no Jutsu  
A-rank freezes an opponent in place depending on difference in strength effects are varied in this case fully body bind effect until canceled.  
Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu  
A dragon of water size dependent on charka usage A-rank.  
Futon: Renkuudan  
Fires bullets of wind, amount of bullets varied by control and the amount of breath you have C-rank.  
Suiton: Teppodama  
Same as the wind but a water version C-rank as well.  
Kage Bunshin no Jutsu  
Although my Naruto uses it a lot less (thank god) its the same thing solid clones A-rank  
Kirikagure no Jutsu  
Increase the amount of water vapor in the air to allow the user to hide by masking their charka within a mist thats laced with theirs C-rank i guess.  
Fuuton: Daitoppia  
C-rank a large blast of wind  
Sen'ejashu  
Hidden snake hands signature move of Oro fires snakes from within your sleeves requires snake contract C-rank  
Hyouton Hinjutsu: Makyo Hyou Shou  
Naruto's mirrors of ice, your starting to see some of the other stuff he can do with them internal travel to places he can see, use them to view places he marks with his ice crystals its like a cool kage bunshin for my Naruto at least thats what i think though mine isn't as obsessive with it S-rank.  
Hyouton: Koori Bunshin no Jutsu  
Ice element clones, pretty simple compared to Kage Bunshin but they have some interesting features that will be shown some other time B-rank.  
Senbon Kage Bunshin no Jutsu  
Creates clones of his thrown needle increasing the area effect B-rank  
Houyton: Haryuu Muuko Ice Style  
A beast of ice is formed and then attacks directed by the user to the target B-rank.  
Houyton: Tsubane Fubuki Ice Style  
Birds of ice made within the sleeves or under a cloak which can then be used to defend or attack B-rank.

And thats chapter 12, hope everyone got into that its the longest chapter yet (Likely ever lol) as always i would love to get some reveiws on anything and everything i'm trying to write better but its tough going, someone asked if Naruto knows the Kage Bunshin training trick due to them being used as scouts and he knows the trick but not that you can learn skills from them, i don't think i ever want him to use it to be honest i made him a genius so he dosn'nt need that stupid trick (it annoys me how Naruto has to use them to learn element manipulation after traveling for with Jairiya for three years while Sasuke already knew two when he left that and Naruto has no wind techniques other than the one that kills him ah well)

Thats a point really what the fuck we're those two (Jairiya and Naruto) doing for three years according to the databook Sakura and Naruto are overall now the same (though Sakura has a 4 in seals and Naruto has a 1 i've never seen her uses seals, hand or otherwise tbh so thats a way to balance it out i guess) but who would honestly mind Naruto using some more skills than rasengan (has he ever hit someone other than Kabuto) and his clones.

Sorry i read some of the databook recently and was like wtf, though go Itachi go joint top of shown stats you kick Sasuke's ass lol whoever said Sasuke was stronger wtf lol.

I might be starting a new story soon depends if i have the time i have soooo many good idea but i can't pick.

Anyways i wonder if anyone read this far, until next time pain out


	13. Chunnin Arc: Chapter 13

Yo all, been awhile huh, thank you for all the reviews it's great to see people care and have things to say about something you've done, I'm sorry this update took so horrendously long what can i say i put my exams and social life before this so I'm sorry for the wait, here's the latest chapter of Fusion, to be honest I'm not particularly happy with it but have been working on it for what seems like ages now and wanted to get it out so with out further ado enjoy.

Jutsu are in bold e.g **Suiton: Suiyadan no Jutsu**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 13

It was nearing dawn and the morning sun just beginning to climb over the tree tops to the east of the village while the old Sandiame Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, who had been attempting to get some rest in the private quarters within the Hokage tower had just been contacted about an emergency meeting concerning a high level disturbance, so now he sat quietly dressed in his usual robes and hat behind his desk, looking at the four of his masked A.N.B.U. elites that stood firmly to attention before him.

"Captain your report please." He started calmly after observing them all for a second, clasping his hands together on the desk in front of him as he did.

"Hokage-sama, we were sent out in response to a class A chakra level alert that was detected in area 44-"

"A full class A?" Hiruzen interrupted the squad leader, sounding a tad skeptical of the claim, few if any of the Gennin that he knew of in the exam were capable of battle for the amount of time or at the level a class A or Jonnin level battle alert demanded, it was for that reason men were always dispatched to observe them incase the Gennin would one day pose a threat.

"That was what we were told by the barrier control team sir." The man replied respectfully, sounding skeptical of the claim himself.

"Interesting… go on." Hiruzen said slowly, nodding his head towards the man, directing him to continue with the report.

"Sir, making sure we were following protocol, I lead the team to the area in the forest, avoiding detection by any of the examines, upon arrival at the area we found candidate number 23 unconscious and being looked after by proctor Mitarashi-"

"Who is candidate number 23?" The aged leader interrupted suddenly again, choosing to ignore for now the way the captains tone had darkened so considerably when mentioning Anko.

"Uzumaki Naruto the-" The bear masked captain started to say, dislike once again clear in his tone before he was cut off once more.

"I am well aware of whom that person is captain…" Hiruzen said in a steely tone, his dark brown eyes glinting dangerously in warning while his bearded jaw tightened ever so slightly, adding force to his words as he continued to speak.

"…Continue with your report." It was left unsaid that the A.N.B.U squad leader should mind his tongue for the rest of said report.

"In accordance with the exam rules I warned Mitarashi that she was risking the examinees disqualification for interacting with him in such a way and ordered her to come in to report on the disturbance, she seem to be delirious and refused the order remaining with Uzumaki, deeming the situation useless we withdrew…" The bear masked ninja paused for a moment, obviously taking a breath, though you couldn't see it for the painted mask he along with the rest of his team wore.

"…I have already filed the necessary paper work to have both the examinee disqualified and charges for the insubordination drawn up against Mitarashi." He finished firmly clearly expecting his leader to agree with him on both counts.

"So… do we know what caused the disturbance then?" Hiruzen asked slowly and carefully, it was still early in the morning even for a shinobi, especially one as old as him, but he was sure he hadn't missed anything the man had said and would get the details on the charges he was leveling dealt with after dealing with the first concern of what caused an A class disturbance inside his village.

"Due to proctor Mitarashi's insubordination we were unable to find out a definite answer sir." Bear said and despite the multiple warnings he'd been given clear dislike and distain seeping into his tone once again.

"Hokage-sama if I may be allow to speak." The large mans much smaller female subordinate, her face hidden as well hers behind a sparrow marked mask spoke up in a respectful tone, as the old kage rubbed tiredly at his eyes.

"Yes please do." He responded kindly gesturing for her to go ahead, hopefully she would have some information to help get to the bottom of this, Kami knew her captain was being no help.

"Well what taicho omitted is from what Mitarashi-san was saying she and the examinee had come under attack by… Orochimaru." She said carefully, mindful of her captains disapproving glare she could easily feel even with the mask covering it as the man looked down at his smaller subordinate.

There was a pin drop silence as the A.N.B.U. waited, still at attention, as Hiruzen stared across his desk at the smallest one of them from under his red and white hat, remaining silent for almost a minute before he spoke.

"Orochimaru was reportedly inside the forest?" He asked for confirmation carefully, being sure not to show any change in his tone that would indicate his feels at that moment, which were ranging from pure shock to dire horror, he did not personally fear his old student no, but he feared what the man could and most likely would do to the village.

"Sir! Mitarashi was clearly delusional and she has an extensive history of exaggerating stories to the point of idiocy." The bear masked captain spoke up in answer before sparrow could, waving a gloved hand angrily about to help illustrate his point.

"Quiet!..." Hiurzen snapped at the man, losing his cool slightly at his continuing attitude and the whole slew of problems this new information could bring for the village.

"…Sparrow please, a more detailed explanation if you will." He finished in a more controlled kindly tone, the A.N.B.U. captain and to a lesser extent the others having been cowed under the anger he'd just displayed.

"She was clearly protective of Uzumaki-san who had apparently come to her rescue during an encounter with Orochimaru, she also made mention to Orochimaru placing a mark of some kind on Uzumaki-san and another of the examinees." Sparrow rattled off quick,obviously not wanting to be the victim of the elderly leader's ire having felt it even when not focused on her and clearly able to hear her captain gasping for breath under his mask.

'_No… this can't be happening.'_ Hiuzren thought desperately, even as outwardly he remained seated in the plush high backed leather chair of his predecessors, the stoic same expression on his face half covered in shadow by the wide Hokage's hat.

Steeling himself, weakness could not be shown to one's subordinates after all, a leader must present a strong front no matter the case one of the many lessons his teacher had imparted onto him, he gave out new orders to the nervously waiting squad.

"You're all dismissed, for now return back to headquarters, you will be on standby from now on along with the other first response teams, I hope I don't need to mention that everything that was just said here is now an A-class secret…" He said glancing at each of the masked ninja in front of him to ensure they understood.

"… Oh and Bear I will want the reports for your charges against Uzumaki-san and Mitarashi-san on my desk within the next few hours..." He added, fully intending to burn the things and perhaps even the man himself if what he had just heard was true.

With respectful bows and cries of 'Hai Hokage-sama' the A.N.B.U. squad all utilized the standard version of shunshin leaving the office in small clouds of smoke Hizruen discarding the concealing Hokage's hat with a deep sigh as they did.

"…I take it you heard all that." The now weary old man that had replaced the hardened village leader, continued speaking even now that the A.N.B.U. had left looking over to the wooden wall that made up one side of his office, maintaining the same worn expression as the wood paneling melted away to reveal a furious looking Hanzou.

"That accursed little snake how dare he… I should never of let him live." Hanzou ranted darkly, beginning to pace the recently vacated space in front of the Hokage's desk.

"Alas I also regret the decisions my former student has made with his life and my own inability to correct them." Hizruen said regretfully thinking of his old student the Sannin Orochimaru, watching the pacing man.

"Gods it would have been so easy back then I could have crushed him like the insignificant little worm he is…" Hanzo growled out, stopping in his pacing and gazing down at his old, battle worn and wrinkled hands.

"…Now though I barely have enough power to match up to one of the top Jonnin in this or any other village… by Kami I feel pathetic." He lamented in his frustration.

"Age affects us all." Hiruzen offered wisely as he watched his old friend carefully before turning to look out one of the large windows that gave a view out onto the city and people he was sworn to protect above all else.

"Ha if it wasn't for that dam upstart Pain I would never be this weak right now and Orochimaru has never really got to our level." The salamander summoner said, with a small self deprecating dark and bitter laugh

"But you are…" Feeling Hanzou haunting black eyes being turned on him he continued.

"…Chasing after my ex-student would be the end of you."

"I know that!" Hanzou snapped before collapsing into one of the available chairs of to the side of the room with an explosive sigh.

"…Besides which even if I was still capable of the task, I know you would never allow me to seek him out for the same reason you yourself aren't, a kage level battle could easily level half the village under it and even then perhaps that snakes best skill is his ability to escape." He added as he considered what else he knew of the traitorous ninja he had once given along with his teammates the title Sannin, to remind all three of there defeat at his hands.

"What will we do about Naruto-kun? Now he's been marked by Orochimaru." Hiruzen asked, changing the subject.

"What? Are you implying Hiruzen that my apprentice will up and follow Orochimaru? The boy has better taste than that I don't train fools." Hanzou said sharply, giving his old friend a hard look at the slight.

"The curse seal is designed as an influencing device eroding the will of the bearer until they are nothing but mindless puppets of Orochimaru." The Hokage replied in a dull monotone, gazing down now at the desk as if he was reading it off a piece of paper.

"How do you know all this?" Hanzou asked suspiciously.

"The Jonnin that Naruto saved from Orochimaru, Mitarashi Anko, was once the mans Gennin apprentice and has the prototype of what I assume he has given Naruto and the other boy." He explained slowly still staring down at the desk in front of him, wondering as he often did how the previous owners of the desk would have dealt with this.

"Shit…" Naruto's teacher said slowly before trailing off into his own thoughts.

"Indeed…" Hiruzen replied getting up from behind the desk, aged and battle worn bones creaking in protest as he did.

"…I have to inform the council of this development and prepare countermeasures, I will send out another squad to ensure Anko's return as well, I need to hear her report on this happening."

"I'm going to head over to the tower then just in case then…" Replied Hanzou and seeing the deep frown on the village leader's face he quickly continued.

"…I need to speak to Naruto, I have no intention of thrown my life away on your ex-student." He explained reassuringly, placating Hiruzen's fears of a village wide brawl.

"I will meet you there later once Naruto arrives as well, there are somethings I will need to discuses with your student."

With a nod of agreement Hanzou disappeared out of the office in a burst of wind and lighting in one of his own personal shunshin variants, Hiruzen pulling back on the hat that came with the title of Hokage and preparing to summon the elders.

-00000-

Meanwhile as the two legendary ninjas were speaking, hidden in the base of a large tree inside the forest dull tired green eyes slowly scanned the area around their owner for what must of been the hundredth time in the last few hours, as Sakura fought against her ever increasing tiredness her eye lids once again beginning to droop shut.

She wasn't sure how long it had been since Naruto had gone racing to that woman's defense, but she was worried sick about him, especially as only a short time after he went the clone that he left melted down to nothing but a puddle of slush, with no warning at all, leaving her all alone to care for Sasuke.

Seeing it was once again all clear she went back over to her injured teammate's side before removing the wet rag that she was using to try and cool the Uchiha clan heirs fevered brow and using the back of her hand to check his temperature once again.

'_No change…'_ She thought miserably to herself, depressed at her own inability to do anything remotely useful for him once more.

'…_If anything it's getting higher…' _She mused sadly.

Sighing worriedly she gently wiped the cold sweat away from his face and re-dampened the cloth with water from her canteen, noting dully that she would be run out soon, before replacing it on the boy's fevered brow and sitting back took a another quick check of the surrounding forest.

"Please hurry back Naruto-kun." She prayed aloud, as Sasuke twitched and groaned next to her, beads of sweat already covering his face once again.

As unfortunately for the missing blondes two teammates, unnoticed by Sakura's frequent scans were the three sound Gennin who still watched and waited patiently in the trees on the other side of the clearing.

"Is it time yet?" The tallest one Zaku who was twitchy and obviously over eager, asked gazing almost hungrily at the fretting pink haired girl that sat next to their target.

"Soon Zaku… very soon." Murmured the other male of their squad, as he crouched down hunched over in the middle of the three a small grin sliding onto his face hidden by the bandages that covered almost three quarters of it.

-00000-

At the same time across the forest in another clearing of the forest Anko was performing a similar task to Sakura as she busied herself with making sure her savoir stayed as medically stable as possible.

"Yo boss lady how's he doing?" A copy of her she had made a while prior, spoke up as it came into the clearing carrying the remains of Naruto's broken Zanbuto it was sent to fetch.

Anko glared up at her doppelganger in slight annoyance as it placed the bits of the sword down in a pile a few meters away.

"Don't be like that I just wanna know how he's doing." The copy tried again, flashing her cheeky grin.

"No just no… I'm not going to start talking to a copy of myself, no way am I that crazy yet." She murmured, before dispelling the shadow clone, nodding her head in confirmation of the fact that all the bits of the weapon had been collected, after she'd absorbed the clone's memories.

'_What kind of idiot talks to their own clones __anyway?...'_ She questioned herself as she carefully checked on the bandages that covered Naruto's stomach wound, satisfied that it seemed to be healing at an accelerated rate something which she assumed was to do with the Kyuubi sealed within him.

'…_I mean I know I'm meant to be crazy but I'm also meant to be some kind of whore, that would be too much…'_ Her thoughts continued as she carefully took in Naruto's uncovered upper body, for purely medical reasons of course.

'…_Then again… I could use a partner to tease men with when Kur-chan's being her boring old self…'_ She mused tapping a finger to her chin in thought as she did the idea was growing on her.

_'...Maybe even a clone Henged to look like Kur-chan?'_ She mused with a evil chuckle that would of done Orochimaru proud as she thought of all the things she could make her friend do.

A sudden groan of pain from Naruto jolted Anko out of her vaguely wandering thoughts, as the teen moaned twitching feebly the three tome brand on his neck glowing with a dark sickly purple color as it attempted to pollute him with its corrupting essence.

"Fucking bastard of an ex-sensei." She muttered bitterly wiping the fresh layer sweat off his face, knowing there was really little she could do for him and it was really all up to Naruto to pull himself through the process as the curse seal integrated itself onto his body.

-00000-

Naruto lay alone surrounded by the darkness of his mind, not even noticing the freezing sensation of the frigid water lapping gently up against his bare skin, nor the noise of the droplets of water that fell from the pipelines that made up the dank tunnel, not even the dark bubbling snake shaped purple ooze that was slowly creeping up onto him, as he floated their helplessly on his back.

His thoughts were of only one thing, the fierce explosive raw power that he felt buzzing through him not unlike when he had used the Kyuubi's energies, but still slightly different in some different unexplainable, to him anyway, way.

"What… what is this…?" He whispered softly aloud, not expecting an answer to the question as his eyes flickered open and closed.

"This is the power I could give you… take it…" A low pleasant voice hissed gently in his ear, or was it from inside his head he couldn't tell there was no one else here though, as the thrilling new power continued to wash over him.

'_That voice…'_ Naruto thought slowly unsurely, his mind labored and sluggish, drawing conclusions after a few more seconds than he should have.

'…_Orochimaru's voice… Orochimaru's voice is in my head….' _He thought, his sudden panicked realization forcing him into a slightly more aware state than he had been in before.

"No…" Naruto gasped out in answer finally, trying to speak firmly but the words were barely audible as they fell from his lips.

"This power could make protecting those important to you easier though… make them safer…." The voice hissed again, something almost seeming to coil itself slowly around his body around his mind around his very soul as the snake gave him promises.

"I don't do it because it's easy…." Naruto's response was somehow even quieter than his first even so he continued to speak.

"…I do it because I care because it's the right way to us the strength I have." He pledged remembering the promises he had made over a dead mans grave.

'_They need never know the fear or the pain of loss and loneliness like you did… all you need to do is take this gift I'm offering you…' _

It definitely came from inside his head this time almost as if it were his own thought the voice had changed sounding almost like his own but darker somehow wrong in a way.

'_I don't need you they won't… they won't….'_ He thought back weakly having lost the strength to vocalize his response as images began to form in front of his eyes, his friends, his teachers dying, cut down by enemies as he stood helpless to do anything to save them.

'_But __I want to help you… together we can save them...' _An image of a beautiful pale skinned dark blue haired woman eyes usually full of life blank in death crumpled on the floor came before Naruto's eyes as the snake like version of his own voice purred darkly to his mind in answer.

_'... We can save her.'_

"SHUT UP!" Naruto roared finding some inner strength unable to take it, the unnoticed until just now snake of oil like substance that was coiled around him representing Orochimaru's tainting presence in his mind, was blasted back hissing and bubbling vilely into the shallow water all around him on a powerful wave of pure dark blue Chakra that erupted from his core and forced it back.

Scrambling to his feet panting desperately with fear, he fled from the oozing mass as it regrouped running down the tunnel of pipes, straight towards the cage that housed the great fox the Kyuubi itself something he never thought he would be glad to see.

"KUUYBI!" He shouted out as he came to a stop in front of the giant golden bars of the door that rose up out of the water protecting his mind, body and soul from the tailed beast, but at the minute it wasn't the demon lords taint he was afraid of.

Deadly blood red eyes snapped open in the darkness illuminating the area around them and bathing Naruto's form in their glow.

"**What do you want brat."** The monster fox replied, a waft of hot putrid breath accompanying each word.

"That guy I just fought Orochimaru he's in my head somehow what's happing to me!" Naruto said quickly tearing his turquoise eyes away from Kyuubi's glowing red ones to check for the ooze he was sure was following behind him.

"**Because of your foolish heroics you've been marked by some kind of brand that attempts to turn you into a mindless drone of the man through promises of whatever you desire." **Kyuubi answered as the curse came into view slithering through the water towards the cage and Naruto.

"You're in my body as well though, you can stop it right!?" He questioned desperately as the ooze zoned in on him again forcing him to start backing away towards the side of the tunnel.

"**Before your fusion I could have rid you of it perhaps but now your Chakra coils wouldn't be able to handle the level of my Chakra I would need to purge it from you." **The giant fox admitted.

"What!.." Naruto cried out shocked, chancing a glance away from the advancing snake to the caged fox.

"…You can't you stop it? Burn it off? Anything you're the all powerful demon lord." Naruto said sounding almost hysterical, backing up as the curse came ever closer to him.

"**Brat…"** The giant fox growled out in warning, the slight rise in the caged entity of destruction's anger reflected by the increase in killing intent and bloodlust that always laid thick in the air around it.

"…**You can't let your fear of this control you, you need to suppress it with your own energy even allowing it a slight hold on you will corrupt you." **It explained quickly to the panic stricken blonde.

"Ho-How?" Naruto asked weakly as it reached his feet just as his back impacted with the pipelined side of the tunnel.

"**Push it down you foolish little mortal,**** crush it under your own power my vessel will not be weak enough to be controlled by anyone if not by me."** Kyuubi answered a hint of desperation in its own demonic voice as it watched the purple ooze coil swiftly up Naruto's legs.

Strengthen his resolve Naruto gathered up his Chakra before pressing it down fighting against the thing as it rose up over his chest before being met with a pulse of dark blue energy that slapped in back hissing, making it rear up in what seemed to be anger before trying again.

Focusing harder Naruto pushed more and more of his Chakra into the effort driving the snake slowly down his boy as it hissed and bubbled violently in protest as it was pushed from his feet he nearly let himself stop but a bark warning stopped him.

"**Finish it, crush it under your will and hold it there!"**

Demanded the fox of him, so Naruto pushed even harder flooding the dark water with his icy Chakra causing it to glow a brilliant blue as the blackish purple oil that now covered it left behind by the snake was burnt away, the fumes the reaction caused swirling up around him.

Panting hard as the last of the substance disappeared and the smoke began to drift away down the tunnel Naruto dropped backwards into the now clear water.

"**Well done child well done, always r****emember though it is still there from now on apart of you and that if your Chakra levels ever fall too low you will be open to its influence and even giving in once could mean disaster."** It said gravely in its deep powerful voice as it gazed piercingly at the panting and shaken Naruto with it's blood red evil and slitted eyes, as it delivered the warning to him.

Finally catching his breath form the incredible trial he just underwent, Naruto nodded seriously not breaking eye contact with the beast as he replied.

"I understand." He said seriously as he shuddered at how close he came to succumbing to the seals influence.

"**Good...****" **The great beast said shortly before continuing.

**"...now leave me, your presence**** here already ceases to amuse me mortal!"**

The fox finished with a roar and similar to the other times Naruto had been forced into his mindscape with the Kyuubi, the blonde was shoved easily backwards out of his own mind on a wave of red Chakra, his real body being jolted back into consciousness back in the outside world.

-00000-

Back at the other clearing the leader of the three watching sound shinobi rose to his feet, his single dark eye locking onto Sakura's form as she visibly sagged from the tiredness of forcing herself to constantly keep vigil through the night with no chance of rest.

"Kin, Zaku, its time." He spoke quietly to alert his teammates, as they too slowly stood up from their positions next to him.

"Finally." Crowed Zaku, working the little kinks he had gotten out of his arms brushing any of the dirt that was on his palms away as he did.

"Kin you will engage the Uchiha boys 'bodyguard'…" Dosu ordered sneering the last word while glancing at the tall dark haired girl next to him as she swiftly checked her equipment pouches over.

"…Once we've dealt with her you can have your shot at the Uchiha Zaku." He added before his brash teammate could complain about being left out.

"Understood." Kin muttered quickly pocketing a needle she'd been checking over, Zaku also giving his assent to the plan the three leaving the cover of the bushes they'd been hiding out in stepping out into clear view of the unaware young koniochi.

Sakura who had been checking on Sasuke again fighting off another wave of tiredness the urge to just lay down her head and sleep now almost too strong to resist jumped slightly, startled from her task when a loud clearly cocky voice called out to her across the clearing.

"Oi little girl come out here we want to play!"

Turning she was confronted with the sight of the three serious looking sound Gennin from before the first exam, the tallest of the group the one who shouted at her.

"We don't have a scroll so just leave us alone." She said attempting to reason with them as she moved defensively in front of the helpless form of Sasuke.

"We don't want your scroll girl we want the Uchiha." The same Gennin spoke again the smallest of the three nodding at the only female of the group, who sighed before nodding back.

"Sasuke-kun isn't well so go away." Sakura pleaded, beginning to panic as the three new arrivals ignored her and continued to advance on her position, the girl of the group walking out to the front crossing her arms over her chest as she stared down at the pink haired girl.

"Look princess I can't really be bothered to fight right now so just run away and we'll leave you alone." Kin offered Sakura as she took in the bright pink hair and red dress with distaste.

"Never! I would never abandon my teammates!" Sakura yelled back angrily, shifting into the standard academy Taijutsu stance and preparing to attack.

Kin smirked slightly at the perfectly executed Konoha Academy stance, Lord Orochimaru had given them detailed information on all the styles they were likely to encounter and had bluntly told them that anyone that was still using the basic stance, taught to children with no clan style of their own, six months after leaving the academy was to be pitied for their lack of training.

"No more talk Kin just get this over with." Dosu ordered the taller girl quietly, Zaku grunting in agreement.

"Fine fine." Kin agreed lazily moving forward, Sakura charging out to meet her head on as she did.

With a passionate cry, the pink haired girl ran across the clearing towards the other girl throwing out a kunai as she did.

As Kin dodged to the side, resisting the urge to shake her head at the other Gennin's full frontal attack on an enemy she knew nothing about, she threw her own projectiles back the brace of needles hissing threw the air towards Sakura's position.

Seeing them coming Sakura rolled quickly to the side easily dodging the flying needles that Kin had thrown, hurling a few shuriken back slightly to the girls left so as to force her to dodge towards her and into her now waiting fist.

Sakura smirked as Kin did exactly as she had planned her to, cocking back her fist and preparing to strike the taller girl down.

Ping…

The sound of a lightly ringing bell resonated around the clearing unheard or ignored by Sakura as she swung forward pumping her arm and fist full, with as much of her meager Chakra supply as possible to maximize the damage the blow caused aiming for a one hit K.O.

Her eyes widened almost comically in surprise though as she hit nothing but air with her blow as it sailed straight threw Kin's body, the lack of resistance unbalancing her and forcing her to continue with the motion of her punch and roll away.

Getting to her feet she looked back and her eyes again widened in surprise as she was meet with the smirking faces of numerous copies of the sound Koniochi, that shimmered and over lapped with one another further confusing the young Konoha ninja.

'_What is this…?'_ She thought, glancing slowly around taking in the copies trying to work out what to do now.

'…_Are these normal Bunshin or like Naruto-kun's clones?' _She wondered.

Deciding to find out before her opponent put them to use, she went to throw a couple more shuriken only to fall to the ground her ears ringing and her sense of balance suddenly thrown off.

Seeing her vulnerability Kin surged forward to finish her off, while she was still under the influence of her sound based technique.

Sakura losing herself flailed around widely panicking as the weaving and wavering images of multiple Kin's that filled her vision all drew back their fists preparing to hit her and she closed her eyes, she only felt one impact though as a fist was slammed into her stomach lifting her off the ground the air being driven from her lungs before she was unceremoniously dropped back down at the taller girls feet.

She coughed feebly blood splattering the ground under her, as Kin stood tall and proud looking arrogantly down on her.

"Have you ever fought before little girl? Kami you're pathetic." The sound girl said angrily, dusting her hands clean of some imaginary dirt or disease she may have gotten from the Konoha ninja as she did.

"Kin hurry this up or I will, I want to get to the Uchiha." Zaku called from behind her, impatience clear in his voice at her not killing the girl already.

Fine Zaku…" Kin replied before dropping down in front of Sakura and pulling her face up by the back of her pink hair to look at her.

"…Look I'll give you another chance, just get out of the way and let us kill the little Uchiha and we'll let you go no harm done." She offered, in what passed in the village where she came from as a kind tone.

"N-No I won't let you kill Sasuke-kun." Sakura stammered, held looking up from her place on the forest floor, trying to think of what she could possibly do confronted as she was by three stronger opponents.

"Idiot…" The dark haired girl muttered throwing up her arms in apparent disgust at the continued resistance, dropping the pink haired girl to the ground then standing up and moving away.

"…Do what you want Zaku just get this over with." She gestured for her spiky haired teammate to proceed as she said it.

"With pleasure." Grinning manically at the chance to fight Zaku stepped forward raising both his arms straight out in front of him as his bloodthirsty grin if possible widened.

"**Zankuha!" **

At the sudden fierce roar of wind Sakura's eyes widened in alarm as a highly pressurized burst of air smashed into her flinging her head over heals backwards into the solid trunk of a tree, the bark groaning under the impact of her and the attack crashing into it.

"Wha-what was that?" She questioned weakly stunned, attempting to drag herself back up even as her tried body cried out in protest.

"That was my air cannon and just so you know girly that was a love tap compared to what else these babies can dish out..." Zaku boasted proudly, smirking happily at the look of fear he had caused to appear on his victims face, delighting in the feel of power he felt dominating the leaf Nin.

"… Here why don't you find out for yourself? **Zankuha!"**

Before Sakura could force herself to move out of the way another hard hitting blast of air slammed her backwards into the tree, the bark splintering and breaking around her this time under the heavy impact.

'_What can I do? What can I do?'_ She questioned herself over and over desperately, sagging forward hanging her head in defeat as Zaku strolled arrogantly towards her sure of his victory.

-Flashback-

"Sakura come here a second." The blonde ice creating bloodline user said to her as he came up to her on the street, Kakashi had just taken Sasuke away a few days ago to train and she hadn't seen the blonde since then either.

"What's up Naruto-kun do you maybe want to go out for something to eat?" The pink haired girl said excitedly, happy to see one of the other members of team 7 again moving quickly over to his side as she spoke.

"Sakura, this exam in two months time isn't something you can just turn up to, people die in the Chunnin exams." Naruto said seriously to her, his eyes like ice glinting coldly.

"Yeah but you and Sasuke-kun will be there to protect me right." She chirped, that was what had happened before in both Nami and Yuki she knew her teammates would be there for her again.

"We're a team Sakura you can't afford to rely on me or Sasuke to pull you through all the time, you need to do some training of your own for this." Naruto explained shaking his head, speaking not unkindly but firmly to her.

"But what in? You and Sasuke-kun have your bloodlines I don't have anything like that." She said dejectedly, looking down at her feet.

"Your good at facts and history right, so you know lots of the greatest ninja's of today and the past don't or didn't have bloodlines, look at the Sannin for instance and only one of the four Hokages has had one…" Naruto paused to pull her chin up so she was looking at him again before continuing.

"…You need to play to your strengths, you don't have much Chakra or physical strength but you do have great control and intelligence, Genjutsu or medical techniques would be perfect for you." He continued trying not to sound too critical but wanting to help her finally get serious.

"Really?"

"Yeah and who knows if you train hard and we all do well in the Chunnin exam me and Sasuke might give you that date with the both of us together you always dreamed of." He said teasingly, giving it as a goal of sorts to work towards, causing Sakura nearly drool at the idea of both her teammates on a date with just her, after saying it Naruto gave her a quick wink before he shunshined away.

-Flashback End-

'_Even if I'm not as strong as Naruto-kun or Sasuke-kun I can still fight__… I have to fight… I will fight.' _She Pledged to herself determinedly straightening herself up and focusing her Chakra.

She formed a short sequence of handseals, slightly awkwardly and slowly due to the fact that she had so rarely used or practiced them outside of knowing them for the academy tests.

With them ended she pushed her Chakra to her right hand causing it to flare to life with a low hum caused by the 'Chakra scalpel' Jutsu activating a faint blue glow falling away from it, she had only gotten the basics of this technique down after her two months of training at the hospital that Naruto advised and had never used it as an offensive move on a living breathing creature before.

She glared at the cocky spiky haired Gennin in front of her all she needed to do now was get close enough to hit him and disable some of the muscles that moved his arms, a master of the technique she knew was quite lethal able to kill using it with ease, she though could only 'cut' deep enough to cause damage to surface muscle or tendons and that was difficult.

Pushing off the ground she sprang into motion as Zaku, who'd thought she was down for the count swore and brought his arm up to target her with the wind cannon implanted in them again.

"Die!" The sound gennin cried out as the compressed air waves blasted out of his arm towards her rippling through the air.

With previously un-shown speed gained from desperation and panic, Sakura hurled herself to one side just avoiding getting clipped by the wind blast, which tore down the remainder of the tree behind her.

Not having expected her to get out the way in time Zaku couldn't react as the pink haired girl threw herself across the remaining distance slashing a now brightly glowing palm of Chakra across his outstretched arms elbow joint.

With a sharp cry of pain the sound Gennin used his uninjured arm to cradle the now useless one into his chest throwing himself backwards away from Sakura as she went for another swing at him.

"You bitch!" Zaku roared rising back to his feet from where he had landed no longer smirking furious at being wounded by the weak Gennin.

"Not such a weak little girl now am I." Sakura taunted as her Chakra scalpel flickered and died away, due to her lack of Chakra and she tried to catch her breath.

"Gah I don't need two arms to deal with someone like you." With that he let his injured arm fall to his side and swung the other one around open palmed towards her the red Chakra jewel that focused his air cannon glowing with power as he pumped Chakra into it.

"**Zankuha!"**

More powerful than the last, the heavy duty wind blast sped towards the pink haired girl at unavoidable speeds, on impact causing her to disappear from view completely amongst the dirt and debris.

"Ha loser." The cocky Gennin crowed as he looked at the destruction his personal weapon had caused.

"Zaku watch out!" Dosu's panicked cry alerted him just in time, allowing him to avoid what could well have been a fatal stab from a kunai as Sakura flung herself at him from out of the treeline, he instead took the blade in the shoulder of his already injured arm.

"Ahhh!" The wounded boy screamed in pain and anger, flinging around his uninjured arm batting the much lighter Sakura away, causing her to give a startled cry.

-00000-

As awareness of his surroundings slowly came back to him, Naruto could feel the leather of some article of clothing over him and the dull throb of what he assumed must have been where Orochimaru had stabbed him in the stomach, his hand reflexively clenching and unclenching around the Hexagonal crystal it held as he recognized it's familiar shape and feel instantly.

Gripping the reassuring presence of the cool feeling crystal in his hand slightly tighter, Naruto groaned as the dawn light that filtered through the trees hit his eyes causing a sharp stinging pain bringing his other hand up he rubbed at them as he sat himself up.

A gasp of what sounded like surprise coming from the side was the only warning he got, before he was nearly flung to the ground as something or someone impacted with him.

"Your okay! I can't believe your okay!" Anko said happily glomping Naruto with an overly tight embrace, causing the blonde to realize who had grabbed him.

"Anko-san… my stomach please…" The blonde managed to wheeze out, the obviously very tender wound on his stomach flaring up with a sharp pain under the 'assault'.

"Oh…" She let go of him like a hot rock, causing him to slump gracelessly to the floor with an audible sigh of relief.

"…Sorry, I was just got a little bit excited is all." She explained sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck, as Naruto pulled himself back up, placing the necklace back round his neck as he did.

"Its fine, I'm guessing you were the one that took care of me all this time after all?" Naruto half asked half stated to her as he took in his surroundings.

"Yeah, not like those useless A.N.B.U. jackasses when I get my hands on them there will be hell to pay." She grumbled angrily causing him to quirk an eyebrow at her and allowing him to finally notice her state of dress or lack there of.

"Ah sorry, this must be yours." He said politely looking at the leather item he'd been using as a crude sort of blanket, which he now recognized as her trench coat picking it up and holding it out to her attempting to avoid staring at her body.

"Awww are you embarrassed…" Anko asked sweetly, grinning at him before continuing in a sing song voice, ignoring the offered coat that usually hid her provocative fish net outfit.

"…Dose little old me have something you haven't seen before…" She teased shifting round to try and force the blonde Gennin to look at her, causing Naruto to flush ever so slightly and her grin if it was possible widened even further.

"…Don't worry, if you need a crash course on situations like these we can catch you up now if you like?" She finished leering playfully at him, finally taking the offered trench coat from him and pulling it on.

Naruto looked rather pointedly around the clearing they where in seeming to consider her offer, before looking back at her giving her a sheepish smile.

"You know what thanks, but this just doesn't really seem like right time or place for me." He said politely, unsure as to how serious she was being causing her to let out a bark of laughter at him.

"Not a first date guy then eh?" She chuckled, grabbing her canteen of water from off the floor and passing it to Naruto, the blonde drinking from it gratefully ignoring her question, as she watched on.

"Hey I have a question…" Anko said slowly all of a sudden after a few moments had past in silence, causing him to look over at her curiously, wiping his mouth on his arm as he lowered the canteen.

"What's up?"

"That tattoo on your arm…" She said nodding her head towards the dark green salamander mark that wound its way up his bare forearm onto his upper arm.

"…It's a summon brand right?" She questioned her tone showing she already knew the answer though as she looked away looking thoughtful.

'_Shit! I'm not supposed to let p__eople see it, they aren't meant to know about that, stupid.' _Naruto thought somewhat franticly, a slight amount of fear welling up as he imagined the training he would be put through by his master for this mistake.

"Salamanders… who have I heard of that summons salamanders…." Anko muttered to herself tapping her chin with a finger, suddenly she turned back wide eyed to Naruto who had still been lost in his own thoughts.

"…Oradela Hanzou the salamander?" She asked incredulously, glancing back at the tattoo again.

Naruto cringed confirming the answer to her question, huffing in slight annoyance he ran a hand through his long hair pushing it away from his face replying as he did.

"My master, I would be appreciative of you not spreading this information around, other than Hokage-sama no-one is meant to know." He explained seriously.

The purple haired special Jonnin nodded too shocked to properly respond, it was hilarious really now that she thought about it, the generally hated 'Kyuubi brat' was not only the much loved Haku, but also the apprentice of the Salamander Hanzou of Ame, having a sudden idea she grabbed a roll of bandages from the still open medical kit she'd used earlier and gestured for him to come closer.

"Well if it's a big secret you should at least cover up the mark it's kind of obvious to anyone who has or at least has seen a similar thing." She commented, pulling up his arm to make him hold it out and beginning to wrap the length of bandages around it.

"You can summon?" Naruto questioned as his mark disappeared under the roll.

"Yeah didn't you notice the mark, the snakes…" She muttered bitterly seeing him putting the pieces together she continued.

"…Same as Orochimaru… my ex-sensei." She spat out the last bit in disgust, almost expecting Naruto to flinch away from her in fear.

"That explains what people call you and why you were fighting him then." Naruto murmured mostly to himself, nodding slowly that at least made some sense he mused.

"Yeah… here all done." Anko said, finishing up securing the end of the bandages on his now covered forearm the bandages even going up to cover the part of the tail that went up onto his upper arm.

"That was a great idea, thanks" Naruto thanked her, while smiling gently in a manner that made her heart constrict in her chest not that Anko would ever admit to that.

"Whatever kid, anyone with half a brain would have thought of it..." She mocked him back, though the slight tint of red her cheeks had gone took any of the intended sting out of her words.

"…You're not planning to go running around the forest like that are you?" She asked amusedly, looking him up and down licking her lips in a serpentine manner to try and unsettle him.

Looking down at himself Naruto quickly realized what she meant, he was completely naked from the waist up, the blood stained bandages wrapped around his abdomen and the others concealing the mark on his arm all that covered him.

"I don't really have much of a choice I didn't really bring spares." He said gesturing to the torn and ragged top he had been wearing.

"Young ninja's these days…" Anko huffed pulling a scroll out of her trench coat pocket before slipping off the garment and tossing it to him, while she continued to moan to herself.

"…You're all so slap dash and unprepared about everything." As she grumbled she whipped open the scroll, biting her thumb and using the blood to unseal the contents as she did.

With a poof of smoke a second identical trench coat appeared, which she quickly slipped on ignoring the look Naruto was giving her.

"You keep a spare coat in a blood scroll?" He asked slowly disbelievingly.

"Of course stupid, I can't have anyone stealing my look now can I..." She said, like it was completely normal to seal clothing in high level scrolls all the time, Naruto just sighed at her excentraseas.

"…Well put it on then, I wanna see how you look..."

Sighing again, he was doing that a lot whilst talking to this woman he realized with a grin, Naruto pulled on the slightly tattered and blood stained tan trench coat, due to their similarities in height the garment fitting him just fine.

"…Hottie." Anko cheered giving him a thumb's up, which reminded him worryingly of the spandex wearing Jonnin he'd had the dubious pleasure of meeting and the man's sexily confused clone that he met before the first exam.

"This is a woman's coat…" He dead panned with a blank expression, raising his hands in a placating manner when she glared at him.

"...But its great thanks…" Naruto said quickly not wanting to suffer an untimely death, before turning to more serious matters than fashion.

"… Anko-san did you happen to get my sword?" He asked nervously remembering vividly seeing it break, moments before he experienced the razor sharp point of Orochimaru's own weapon.

"Yeah…" She said sadly, pointing out the pile of metal off to the side as she did, Naruto's eyes widening slightly as he looked down at it.

"…I'm pretty sure I got all the bits, I'm err sorry about that." Anko continued not being great with apologies, but feeling he deserved one, everyone knew after all that weapon users treasured their weapons.

"It's fine…" He said finally, causing her to look at him in disbelief.

"…If that's the price I have to pay for saving your life I'll gladly pay it." He continued, causing the snake summoner to beam at him as he glanced over to look at her, causing the two of them to end up just staring at each other in silence for a few seconds.

"You need to get going and make a report on all this." Naruto said finally breaking the look, as he turned back to gazing at the remains of the once great sword of his one time mentor, with a forlorn expression on his face.

Anko nodded, watching while he pulled out the scroll that he had original sealed Kubikiri in to allow for ease of transportation and shock value and placed it on the ground unrolling it before moving all of the pieces into a pile on it.

Bringing his hand down onto of it Naruto 'pushed' the parts of the sword sword back into the seal with a brief pulse of chakra and with a small pop and a cloud of smoke it disappeared.

"You gonna to be okay here all alone?" Anko asked sympathetically, it was easy to see the weapon had meant alot to him, as he rolled the scroll back up and put it back in his pouch.

Naruto nodded to her bringing his hands up together into a signal seal.

With a slight whine of air distorting twenty shadow clones burst into life with small puffs of smoke that lingered in the air as the copies streaked out the clearing into the surrounding forest at incredible speeds, that at once reminded her once more that this was Gennin that had faced down her ex-teacher of all people.

"Those will find my team for me while I wait here, I'm not sure if I'm healed enough to safely move about that much yet." Naruto explained.

"Alright I'll see you at the tower then." She said turning to leave.

"Anko-san wait…" He called after her causing the special Jonnin to stop and look back at him.

"…Thanks for everything." The blonde said with a smile bowing to her a little, causing the purple haired woman to chuckle at him.

"Just don't die back and we can talk about what you owe me or I owe you and how amazing I am, after you get to the tower." She replied jokingly, smirking at the indignant look he got.

Getting annoyed at the impossible woman, Naruto went to reply before shaking his head and laughing at the complex Special Jonnin.

"Alright sure, take care." He said simply, before he sat back down to conserve his strength.

With a nod Anko leapt out of the clearing going off to make her report on the events that had unfolded during the Chunnin exam.

Standing alone now in the clearing where Anko had looked after him Naruto waited patiently, it wouldn't be long before one of his clones located his teammates and then he would get them all out of this accursed exam as quickly as possible.

-00000-

It was only a short while later that Naruto jolted upright as he felt one of his clones create a small piece of ice to both alert him to the location and allow for him to transport himself to its position.

'_There_' He thought as he closed his eyes and concentrated on the location getting to his feet.

His eyes opening as he flew through a sequence of seals causing the air in front of him to rapidly form into one of the distinctive versatile ice mirror that he used so often now.

With barely a pause he leapt into the shining ice mirror his image blazing to life momentarily on the surface before it disappeared, the ice structure melting away moments later to the now empty forest clearings floor.

Across the forest another mirror of ice had already been formed and Naruto emerged from it to find he was standing next to one of his clones high up on a tree branch, the copy nodded once to him before dispelling while Naruto canceled the clone technique causing all the others to follow after.

Looking down he confirmed what his clone's memories from here had just told him.

Down below lay Sakura, battered and beaten by the three sound Gennin she was attempting to pull herself up off the ground while they like wolves circled the weakened konoichi preparing to move in for the kill.

Seeing the girl of the three going in for just that kunai raised high to stab down on his pink haired teammates exposed neck, Naruto wasted no time throwing himself down towards them arriving in a barely seen blur of motion, no one noticing the shadow that had been reaching for the three Gennin stop then retreat as he appeared.

"What the-" Kin managed to get out as the kunai she held was sent spinning away by a kick from the person that had just appeared in between her and the Uchiha's 'bodyguard', the continuation of the attack smashing the air out of her lungs as Naruto's other leg was driven into as he pivoted in the air her sending her flying away.

Landing in a crouch with nary a sound Naruto rose to his full height, the coat he was wearing and his long hair tugged to the side by the light wind as he took in the stunned expressions of the other two sound Gennin a thud echoing around the clearing as their teammate landed in a heap off to the side.

"N-Naru-Naurto-kun?"

Naruto turned his head to look back at her as he heard Sakura's weak confused voice stammer disbelievingly from behind him.

"You've done really well Sakura, just relax now I'll handle this." He said confidently, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Handle us? You'll handle us!?..." Zaku gestured with his uninjured arm towards Sakura as he spoke up, getting over his shock of seeing his teammate get sent flying with barely any effort at all his usual brash and cocky attitude shining through.

"… What makes you think you can do any better than the useless little runt of a girl did?" He sneered nastily at the end of his little rant.

"What makes you think I won't do the same think to you as I did to her?" Naruto answered amusedly, jerking a thumb towards Kin who was just now pulling herself up off the ground a dazed expression on her face and he smirked slightly as the obviously hot headed sound ninja flushed with rage.

"Fine you asked for this you punk, **Zankuha!**" Zaku cried, unleashing his attack hoping to catch Naruto off guard stood over his defenseless teammate as he was.

With a roar of rushing wind the attack along with the debris that it picked up sped towards the blonde, leveling the area he had stood in obscuring both him and Sakura from view in a cloud of dirt.

"Ha! Got him and her in one what a loser." Zaku laughed loudly, covering his relief at not having to face the new arrival head on.

"So the stones on your hands allow you to use a wind technique of sorts without the need for seals… that's a neat trick though I do wonder how it limits you in terms of others." Naruto's voice echoed around the clearing as he spoke up from behind Zaku, Sakura no where in sight having been hidden by him during the attack.

"Die you prick!" Zaku screamed in anger and frustration, spinning around to fire off another blast at Naruto which was again effortlessly dodged.

"Repetitive… I mean really can you even use anything other than those air cannons?" A barrage of kunai forced Naruto to halt his mocking and sway out the way artfully avoiding them as the other two sound ninja came at him from the side.

"Zaku calm down he's too much for you to handle alone." The heavily bandaged teammate that had just attacked called over to his taller companion.

"I don't need you two to help me with this Dosu." Zaku shouted back flushing angrily.

"Don't be stupid you saw what he did to Kin, we all need to work together to take this guy down." The hunch back leader of the group shot back, a trace amount of panic detectable in his tone.

"Fine, but when we get him I want his head." The hot head demanded as the three of them prepared to attack.

Wordlessly they all charged in attempting to encircle Naruto between them all and take him down.

Speeding forwards Naruto intercepted the bandage covered leader of the group's charge with a brutal elbow to the face before flipping away to avoid some hastily thrown needles and Kunia the boy's teammates had tossed in an attempt to help, landing in front of the currently one armed male of the sound team he drove a quick knee into the boy's stomach then twisted around kicking out to send him flying away.

Intercepting the second wave of the girls thrown needles with some of his own Naruto ducked well under the wild haymaker the hunch back of the three had thrown towards him, with the bizarre metal device on his arm outstretched, blood now seeping through the bandages that covered the ninjas face coming from the wound caused by the elbow he'd just taken.

Jumping back Naruto shook his head to try and clear the slight ringing noise that had penetrated his ears, giving a suspicious glance towards the large metal bracer.

'_That thing whatever it is uses sound like the girls bells to affect your perception and balance, that explains what happened to that Kabuto guy before the first exam__...'_ He thought slipping away from a wind blast fired from the recovered Zaku and into the path of another wave of thrown needles curtsy of Kin.

'…_This could start to get annoying their teamwork quite is good, I'm going to have to step it up if I want to end this quickly.'_ Naruto decided jumping back as all three closed in again starting to make one handed seals at a rapid pace.

"Zaku, Kin, stop him!" Dosu shouted as he charged towards Naruto both his teammates sending there respective long range attacks towards the blonde as well the two mixing together as they approached him.

As the wind carried needles reached him Naruto finished his technique and released his gathered up Chakra thrusting his hand out with a cry of.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppia!"**

The two wind based techniques meet and battled briefly before Zaku's gave out to Naruto's and it along the needles Kin had thrown were sent flying back as the wide area jutsu he used leveled the area in front of him.

Racing forward in the aftermath of his technique he caught up to the still disorientated Dosu and grabbing him by the scruff of the neck as he ran by and flinging him into the stunned face of the other male of their team before going after the last member of it.

Seeing Naruto coming towards her at speeds she knew she couldn't match, Kin panicked slightly and went to jump away only to have her ankle caught in a firm grip as he reached her and slung her off into a tree at the side impacting against it with a sharp crack.

Turning Naruto made to go after Dosu and Zaku before they could sort themselves out, only to stop suddenly as a wave of vile Chakra swept over him.

"What the?" Naruto asked to no one in particular, turning to look over at the base of the tree where Sasuke was moments ago laying unconscious, the young dark haired Uchiha now standing in a raging vortex of purple Chakra that reeked of evil as flame like marks spread across his skin and Naruto realized after a moments thought that this was the same thing that he'd managed to repress on himself.

The sound Gennin who had been so intent on attack before stood frozen with fear at the power that was washing across the clearing in almost suffocating amounts.

Sasuke covered in Chakra moved slowly purposefully, looking down at Sakura who was very nearly passed out next to him, bloody and battered from her own fight before he looked over at Naruto his Sharingan already activated the tome whirling rapidly almost madly in his eyes.

"Naruto…" The red eyed boy said darkly, his voice twisted and distorted by the cursed seal as he looked up from Sakura to his other teammate.

"…Who did this?" He asked coldly, Naruto though not having time to give an answer even as he went to try and calm his teammate down Zaku the ever hothead Oto-Nin answered.

"It was me!" The spikey brown haired boy declared with a smirk, causing Sasuke to turn his deadly gaze upon him.

"Zaku what the hell are you thinking? He has a cursed seal something's going on here!" Dosu exclaimed to his teammate as Kin pulled herself up holding her injured ribs and unable to stop trembling at the power following off Sasuke.

"I can take him with my air cannon Dosu just watch!" He declared raising his palms up to point in Sasuke's direction only to here a cry of pain coming from Dosu as Sasuke moved as nothing more than a blur to deliver a powerful kick to the bandage wearing sound ninja flinging him away, Kin moving to help was unable to falling to the floor due to the injures she'd recived fighting Naruto.

"How th-" Zaku started to say turning towards the Uchiha, but was cut off as Sasuke in another piece of high speed movement appeared behind him wrenching both his arms back and forcing him to his knees.

The Uchiha grinned as he placed a foot on Zaku's back holding him down, the sound Gennin crying out in shock and pain when the corrosive energy coming off Sasuke bit into his skin where he was being held burning him.

"Your very proud of these arms these air cannons of yours aren't you?..." Sasuke stated manically from above Zaku, his eyes glinting darkly a small grin forming on his flame tattoo covered face.

"…I wonder how you will react to them being taken away?" He continued tightening his grip on the defenseless gennins wrists.

"No wait plea-arghhhh!" Zaku attempted to pled with the out of control Uchiha only to be cut off as Sasuke wrenched his arms from there sockets with a vicious jerk.

"And now you die." The dark haired boy wrapped in the purple shroud of chakra said coldly his eyes taking on a hint of madness, releasing the now disabled Gennin's wrists to allow himself to form some quick handseals.

"Sasuke no!" Naruto yelled, realizing what his teammate intended to do, but was too late and too far away to stop him surprised at the violent action.

Sasuke ignoring him as he clapped his hands together in the tora seal sucking in a deep breath as Zaku rolled himself over allowing the spiky haired Gennin to see his fate.

**Katon: Goukukyu no Jutsu**

With a roar the flames burst white hot into existence the grand fireball attack of the Uchiha clan covering Zaku's whole body as the defenseless boy screamed in pain as he died, everyone staring in horror at the burning body as it thrashed franticly on the ground.

"Your next." Sasuke uttered darkly turning towards the trembling form of Kin, who couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Zaku's now smoking corpse as it lay slient blackened and blistered on the charred ground.

Pulling out a gleaming kunai the Uchiha boy advanced on the unresisting girl drawing back his arm to stab her as he did with a savage grin he dropped towards her swinging the blade down, aiming to plant the Sharingan guided blade through her temple.

"Sasuke!" With a burst of speed Naruto managed to get himself to react this time, kicking his out of control teammate away from the female Sound ninja with a loud crack as his foot met with the Uchiha's chin.

Naruto looked over at the smoking and charred remains of the now ex-Sound nin while Sasuke pulled himself back to his feet from where the kick he received had sent him and Kin crawled away from her savor panting erratically terrified at how close she had come to dying.

"Naruto!" The tattoo marking covered boy growled out angrily, glaring furiously at his teammate for daring to interrupt him.

"Sasuke please stop what you're doing." Naruto pleaded with the Uchiha sadly as the last of the flames on and around Zaku's corpse died down.

"I'm doing what you wouldn't, what you couldn't, if you won't let me kill them you'll have to fight me Naruto!" Sasuke warned darkly, as the dark waves of Chakra flowing off him increased slightly the markings on his face flaring before spreading further across it dying more of his skin black the evil leer on his face widening at the power he now felt.

"Sasuke get a grip of yourself this isn't you, don't let it control you." Naruto continued to plead with his teammate, as the blood red of the Sharingan eye locked onto him.

Ignoring him Sasuke charged forward at high speed with a roar of anger sending a cloud of dirt and dust flying around him, propelled by the excess Chakra that whipped about him as he did.

"SASUKE-KUN NO!" Sakura who had pulled herself up to her feet leaning against the large roots of the tree shrieked out in horror.

There was a muffled boom that sounded through the clearing covering over the sound of Sakura's scream for Sasuke to stop as Naruto caught the incoming fist in his hand halting Sasuke's movements before flipping the enraged boy over his head using Sasuke's own momentum against him.

As he turned to watch Sasuke roll away to regain his feet, Naruto heard a faint hissing and glancing at the hand that he used to push away Sasuke saw the palm of it was red and blistered.

'_That chakra he's using from the curse mark is extremely potent to anyone who isn't the user.'_ He thought as he dimly registered the stinging pain in his palm the burn was causing him.

Clenching his hand to form a fist Naruto sent Chakra to his feet and moved rapidly back away from Sasuke thinking how best to deal with him while making sure that he didn't allow the Uchiha eyes to copy any of his jutsu, or show his bloodline to the others that were watching and unaware of it.

Sasuke started forward again charging madly after him with impressive speed, catching up and swinging for Naruto, as the blonde tried to get away.

Rolling round the wild punch the ice user pulled two Senbon from the pouch on his belt before ducking as Sasuke followed his missed punch up with powerful a kick, placing his unarmed hand on the ground Naruto used it along with his legs to push himself up over and into the air upside down almost face to face with the Uchiha, trying to capitalize on the precious seconds that he had while his teammate made to regain his lost balance.

Not wasting any time Naruto's other hand was already in motion delivering a sharp stab with the two fine pointed Senbon needles to the side of Sasuke's neck with flawless precision and incredible speed going to knock the other boy out in one clean and precise blow.

"Shit!" Naruto exclaimed as he continued on his Chakra aided flip to land on the side of a tree discarding the two warped and buckled needles as he did, the Chakra that was following off Sasuke in waves had damaged them making him unable to perform what would have been the knock out blow he needed.

_'It's gonna have to be Ninjutsu then, I can't put a Genjutsu on someone with such erratic Chakra at my level.'_ The blonde thought as he considered his options.

Down below Sasuke glared up at him muscled tensed and ready to spring back into combat, as the tome in his Sharingan eyes spun wildly the blood red orbs locked onto Naruto's icy turquoise ones, those same blood red eyes widening when Naruto threw caution to the wind and began sealing for a Jutsu he'd never seen before.

'**Hyouton: Hyouro no jutsu.'**

Naruto thought with a snarl, stamping his foot down firmly on the tree trunk under him, a layer of ice spreading from it moving rapidly down the surface tree and down onto and across the ground between them in the blink of an eye as a wave of bluish white.

Sasuke seeing it coming for him leapt away, flipping backwards rapidly as Naruto controlled the technique chasing him backwards across the open ground slowly catching him up and once it reached him rising up in an instant appearing to encase Sasuke as he attempted to leap away once more.

Trapped from just above the waist down not having expected the attack to be so fast and having been unable to get a proper read on it due to it being a bloodline move Sasuke glared furiously at his captor, his hands which had been at his sides imbedded in the ice as well, making it impossible to form seals to escape.

"Fight me properly you coward Naruto!" The dark haired boy roared, attempting to free himself the dark vortex of Chakra around him fighting constantly with the hold of the ice prison technique as he did.

"Get a grip of yourself Sasuke, or I'll finish this now." Naruto warned him, his tone as hard as the ice his bloodline made while he watched his teammate battle against the ice that held him pushing more Chakra into the Jutsu to withstand the vile curse seal's Chakra.

Sasuke just snarled in response losing himself to the power of the cursed seal, thrashing around wildly in a mad attempt to free himself desperate to defeat someone more powerful than himself and prove his power.

Unable to see another option and knowing his technique wouldn't hold for ever under that kind of strain, Naruto hardened the ice once more and sprang off the tree, crossing the distance between the two of them at speeds that Sasuke's Sharingan eyes had a hard time catching and the boy's body held down with the ice bonds as it was an impossible task defending against.

With a thump and a whoosh of escaping air Naruto buried his fist into the other boys gut doubling him over, he resisted the impulse to wince as the tainted Chakra bit at his skin once more, continuing to move he spun around Sasuke and used the same hand as a knife edge on the back of the dark haired boy's neck sending the winded Uchiha down in a crumpled heap to the floor as Naruto let the ice holding him melt away.

Shaking his hand to try and rid it of the pain as it stung from the chakra burns he had gotten, Naruto sighed in relief as the markings and Chakra resided back into the seal on his teammate's neck.

Glancing around the clearing he noticed that the two remaining Sound Gennin had made their escape during the fighting, not that he expected the two to stick around he was just thankful they had left the wounded Sakura alone.

"Naruto-kun are you and Sasuke-kun ok?" Sakura called over cautiously, as he gazed down on their defeated teammate.

"I'm going to take you both to the tower now at full speed." Naruto said back finally, not answering the question as he bent down and hefted Sasuke up onto his shoulder before he moved over to where she now stood leaning against the tree.

"I can run there myself Naruto-kun there's no need to carry me." She stated bravely pushing herself off her support and attempting to walk, but swayed drunkenly nearly falling and Naruto was forced to hold out the hand not holding Sasuke to steady her.

"We need to get Sasuke to the tower as soon as possible, your tired Sakura just let me help you." Naruto ordered as it wasn't really a suggestion, bring his hands together into the seal for the Kage Bunshin technique even as the pink haired girl began to make a weak protest.

Two clones formed quickly on either side of Naruto one for each one of his teammates, the blonde passing the unconscious form of Sasuke over to one the boy being flung over it's shoulder, while Sakura was picked up by the other being carried bridle style, which even with the seriousness of the situation the girl couldn't resist blushing bright red at.

"Let's move." The original Naruto commanded, having used two clones to keep himself free incase of attack and with nods of agreement the three set off blurring through the trees at speeds that should be impossible for a rookie Gennin especially weighed down with passengers as they were, heading straight for the center of the forest.

* * *

Translations:  
Zankuha  
C-rank The standard attack of the air cannons that were implanted on the gennin Zaku's arms, allgedly there is a bigger version involing two arms but the leaf gennin Sakura disables that possiblity.  
Fuuton: Daitoppia  
C-rank Creates a blast of wind now practically damaging designed to blow not shred or cut like some wind jutsu.  
Kage Bunshin  
A-rank clone made of solid Chakra, very draining, able to transfer it's memories to the user on it's release.  
Hyouton: Hyouro no jutsu  
A-rank Ice prison techinque, similar to the shadow bind jutsu of the Nara clan can also be formed the same way as the water prison technique is.  
Katon: Goukuyku  
C-rank the standard Uchiha fireball attack.  
Hyouton Hinjutsu: Makyo Hyou Shou  
S-rank Demonic ice mirrors the signature technique of Naruto's Hyouton bloodline, ranked due to various usages.

And there you go, as always feedback would be appreciated and once again sorry to those people who like this story and have had to wait so long for an update, I can relate as there are plenty of stories that I like that haven't been updated.

Next time we have the prelims which will not go to cannon considering the Sound team has already had to bow out and some surprises regarding Naruto's future.

(spoilers so if you don't read the manga don't go on)

For the people that hated the cursed seal or thought it should be burnt off i hope this chapter helped, Naruto's resistance of the seal is based off the fact that he has some resistance to it due to being used to having other presences in his body so he was able to use his own energy to hold it down, similar to how the additional seal did for Sasuke or Sasuke dose for Orochimaru himself after he ...eats? lol him so Naruto's seal is in a dormant state for the moment.

My problems with this chapter (and Naruto in general)

Hanzou turns out to be a bastard in league with Danzo in the Manga, that was a kick in the teeth though I'm hoping we see some more of him fighting soon.

I didn't like Anko, then again we know very little about her so she's an open book but i used a pretty common idea of her the acts out due to how the villages treat her but actually a nice person under the act, well i got rid of my stories Naruto so now i have her at least :)

I didn't like how crazy Sasuke went in this chapter and feel i'm being lame blaming it all on the CS, but you have to imagine how he would feel, this isn't cannon Naruto is better than him and Sasuke's desperate to surpass him prehaps i went to far?

Trying to make Sakura come into her own is hard but she's getting there i feel, honestly second to Hinata she's my least favorite character in the whole show, but i promise not to start bashing people left and right, though unlike the manga people (rookie 12 included) will die... and stay dead.

In the cannon story every things gone crazy, I don't honestly like sage mode, don't get me wrong its awesome but the fact that Naruto had to get it is such a smack in the face its like the elemental training arc all over again, hi i went away training for three years progressed i basically squat but using random methods of training i can get up to the level of a god in a week, ah well it was still cool to read.

Hinata's confession (the whole 5 seconds of fame them splat) made me want to laugh it was so ridiculous, before people start hating me for disliking her I'll explain my reasons, to me she is worse than 99% of the other people in the village why? Because she sees how hard Naruto tries and how he's treated and doesn't make the effort to talk to him, despite what lots of stories do (really well I add), in cannon Naruto is just ignored by most people, she sees that and dose nothing just watches him for her own benefit.  
Now lets remember here that she's not some random girl from a normal family, she claims that she's similar to Naruto in someway when she's the utter opposite of him, he has nothing going for him, she has everything heir to the most powerful clan in the village, a great bloodline, a family, training in a family style thats world known honestly it makes me sick, plus the fact that she's done nothing good in CANNON the dreadful filler arcs don't count for squat (thank god i just wish they'd end i've stopped watching the anime because of them) I also don't get how (or why now that Nagato brought everyone back to life yay SHIZINE and Kakashi :D) she didn't die Pain doesn't miss dammit he is god god is perfect.

I could rant about that and lots of other things all day pretty sad really but there you go sorry if my opinion offended anyone that bothered to read it remember it's just that my view.

I'm gonna stop now because when ever i see people that go on this long without making good points i start to think it's for the word count so here we go.

Oh I'm thinking of going back and redoing quite alot of the story due to both the changes (what I hope is improvement) in my writing and the fact that after reading lots of other, much better, stories I've decided mine needs some serious work to deserve to be posted alongside them, hopefully I'll try not to let that get in the way too much of new chapters but I have no idea how busy my summer will or won't be so we shall see.

Till next time Pain Out


End file.
